To Warm a Cold Heart
by daydreamer8301
Summary: She was brought into a world not her own, he despised her for reasons of his own. The hatred was equal, but what if they found themselves falling? Before, during, and after the war. HaldirOC COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe I'm on my fifth story already! Hello to my readers who have stuck with me through my other adventures and welcome to those of you have yet to read any of my stories. I hope you all enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Arrival**

The sun was shinning brightly and barely a cloud was in the sky as Anastasia, or Ana to her friends, ran around her back yard playing with her golden retriever, Sadie. "Come on girl!" she exclaimed through her laugh as she picked up a stick and shook it at Sadie. The dog barked and jumped happily. "Go get it!" Ana threw the stick into the trees that bordered her yard from the small wooded area behind her neighborhood. Sadie went into the trees, but when she did Ana couldn't see her anymore. Ana frowned and felt slightly panic fill her. "Sadie!" she called as she ran towards the trees. She stopped short of the going into them. Never in the five years she lived at the house had she ever been afraid of going into the trees, but suddenly she found herself not wanting to go in. "Sadie! Come here girl!" she shouted again, but got nothing in response.

Ana took a deep breath and walked into the trees. However, as she walked into the trees she felt dizzy and raised a trembling hand to her forehead. She swayed on her feet before she stumbled a bit further ahead. Barking filled her ears and she looked at her feet to see Sadie looking up at her. Ana sighed in relief before she lowered her hand and smiled at her dog before another wave of dizziness hit her and she sighed before she fell to her knees and raised her hands to her head again.

A soft voice filled her ears, but she knew no one besides Sadie was around. The voice and tone were soothing; however, she couldn't understand anything the woman was saying. Ana shifted and sat down on the leaf covered grass. She felt Sadie move next to her but then she knew nothing else as darkness claimed her.

* * *

He watched carefully as the woman and her animal appeared from nowhere. The animal appeared first followed by the woman, and she seemed to have become ill and collapsed onto the soil. He motioned for his guards to stay in their position, while he went to investigate. With swift movements he descended the ladder that led to their guard flet and made his way across the grass quickly and silently. The animal looked at him and growled before it bared its teeth to him and stepped in front of the woman. He held up his hands to the animal.

"I promise not to hurt her. I only wish to help her," he said quietly in Sindarin and the animal ceased its growling and sat down next to the woman. He gave the animal a small smile before he too kneeled next to the woman and pushed some of her black hair from her face. She was unconscious from what he did not know. He saw no weapons and thought she was dressed rather oddly. She wore strange breeches and a tunic that didn't leave much to the imagination of the observer. He carefully took his cloak off and gently wrapped the woman in the soft material before he picked her up from the ground. The animal stood and followed him to the tree where his guard flet sat. He stopped next to the ladder and looked at the animal.

"I don't think you'll be able to climb the ladder, my friend," he said gently and the animal sat down and whimpered as it looked at the woman that rested in his arms. "As I promised you, no harm will come to her." The whimpering stopped and he easily climbed the ladder as he held onto the woman. Quick movements were heard before the voice of his brother and Marchwarden echoed in his ears.

"Rumil, what is the meaning of this?" his brother, Haldir, asked sharply. Rumil ignored him and laid the woman down on the flet floor away from the edge so she would not fall off. "Rumil . . ." Haldir's voice trailed off and Rumil knew he would be in for a few choice words. Rumil stood and turned to look at his brother.

"I know this against regulations, brother, and I do know that you will probably have my head for doing so without your authorization, but I could not leave her on the forest floor," Rumil said. "She is in need of some aid; certainly you will allow her that." Haldir looked at the unconscious woman and sighed before he looked at one of the guards.

"Glandur, retrieve Calanon and bring him here. Tell him his skills are needed and see if you can do something with that beast of hers," Haldir said. Glandur nodded and swiftly went down the ladder before he moved to the flet where the border healer resided. Rumil gave his brother a smile but received only a glare in return. "Once she is tended to, you will escort her to the border and send her on her way." Rumil's smile left his face and was replaced with a frown as Haldir turned and walked away from him and up to the second level of the flet.

Calanon arrived to the flet and Haldir observed while Rumil told the ellon what he had seen and as Calanon began to examine her. Haldir had not seen the woman until he saw Rumil carrying her towards the flet and when Calanon removed Rumil's cloak from around her, his eyes widened and his thoughts of the woman only turned darker. The tunic she wore left her shoulders and part of her chest exposed, it was fitted to her torso and there was no need to wonder what rested under the dark blue cloth. With a quiet growl, he descended back down the ladder towards the lower level of the flet and stood back to observe.

* * *

Ana heard whispered voices around her. They were definitely male, but she couldn't understand them. She slowly opened her eyes when she felt a cool cloth being pressed to her forehead and nearly gasped at the sight that graced her eyes. A very handsome man with long blonde hair and grey eyes looked back at her with a small smile. He spoke gently in the same language she heard before she passed out, but she didn't understand him. "I don't understand," she whispered. It was all she could manage because she was still a little cloudy and slightly confused.

He removed the cloth from her forehead and frowned as he looked at her. He turned over his shoulder and spoke the same language again. Ana didn't have the strength to move and see who he was talking to, she was too tired and she closed her eyes. She felt more than heard someone else approach her after quiet whisperings. She opened her eyes again and that time she did take a sharp breath, but not because of the fact that he was handsome, which he undoubtedly was, but because of the cold look in his eyes. He spoke quickly to her in yet another language, one that sounded much rougher than the one she had heard just moments before.

"I don't understand," she said beginning to get agitated. She slowly sat up and closed her eyes at the slight dizziness but it soon passed and she opened her eyes. She looked to her right where the men had been just moments before and was surprised to see two curious faces looking at her and the cold face of the second man. "Where am I? Who are you? Where's my dog?" she asked quickly as the panic began to fill her once again. The three just looked at her and she sighed and looked around her.

Ana then realized that she was in a tree house of some kind, but she was much, much, higher than any tree house she had ever seen in her twenty-five years. She looked back at the first man she had seen and when he looked at her face his curious look turned solemn. "Please, where am I?" she asked again with a slight quiver in her voice. He looked over his right shoulder at a new face, one of a man who had yet to speak, and said something quietly. The second man spoke then, the tone and harshness to his voice made her jump slightly at his sudden outburst. Ana heard barking and her heart lifted slightly. "Sadie!" she exclaimed before she stood and looked around. The three men looked at her confused. "Sadie!" she shouted again and the barking grew louder. Ana couldn't find her dog and looked at the third man who seemed to have an understanding look on his face. "Where is my dog?" she asked him pleadingly.

He looked at her and thought a moment before he pointed towards a ladder and spoke softly. Ana didn't wait to find out anything more and made for the ladder when the second man grabbed her by her left forearm. She whirled around and looked at the cold look in his eyes and her own eyes narrowed.

"Let go of me!" she demanded as she tried to jerk her arm free, but his grip was too strong. She scanned his face her own flushing with her anger, but when her eyes landed on his ears she stopped her struggle and she went ridged. His ears were a perfect point and he carried a quiver of arrows and a bow on his back. "What the hell are you?" she yelled and stomped on his foot. He cried out and let go of her arm. She took off and ran towards the ladder.

Ana was halfway down the ladder when she felt the ladder shake. She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw the second man coming down after her. The other two men where shouting but the second didn't stop, Ana felt the panic rise to her throat once more and looked down to see she wasn't that far from the ground. She jumped and landed sloppily on her knees. Once she was on her feet again she saw Sadie sitting with another one of those things.

"Sadie!" Ana called and the dog rushed over to her. Ana smiled and grabbed Sadie by the collar. She glanced up the ladder and gasped when she saw he was almost down. "Come on," she whispered heatedly before she took off in the trees. The thing Sadie was with shouted out to her but she didn't listen, she just ran. "Run with me girl," she told Sadie as she let go. The dog kept in stride next to her owner, but their run didn't last long when Ana was tackled to the ground. She cried out and was quickly turned over. Her breath was coming in gasps when she looked up at the same cold blue eyes that had been glaring at her since she woke up. Sadie started barking but was held back by the fourth guy with pointy ears. Ana met his cold stare with a matching one of her own, only instead of blue her green eyes glared at him with all that she could muster.

However, as they stared his face calmed and he sighed heavily before he stood from the ground. Ana moved up onto her elbows and continued her glaring. He spoke then and grasped her wrist harshly and pulled her from the ground. Ana winced at the grip he had on her wrist, which only caused him to squeeze it harder. She let out a heavy strangled cry.

* * *

Haldir smirked when she cried out quietly. _"Stop this at once, Marchwarden,"_ came Galadriel's voice in his mind. _"She does not understand you, and she knows not of our race. Bring her and her animal to me unharmed."_ Haldir loosened his grip, but kept a firm hold on her wrist.

"You will have a lot to answer for," he hissed and she met his eyes, but instead of defiance in them like he had seen so many times before he saw tears. Tears of fear and pain, she spoke then, but he did not understand her sharp language. He shook his head and pulled her down the path back towards the felt where he would get Rumil and gather a few items before he would take her and that mangy beast of hers to the Lady.

* * *

Ana cursed the tears that came to her eyes and after he spoke, she tried to blink them away. "I just want to go home," she whispered before he dragged her threw the trees the other man following and bringing Sadie with him. As they walked, she let the tears fall and wiped them away with her free hand all the while thinking she had slipped into some kind of nightmare. 


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter to the new story. I hope you guys are liking it so far!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Journey to the City**

Ana's hand were bound and a rope was tied around Sadie's collar as she walked with the evil guy, as she took to calling the man that hurt her wrist. The guy that spoke kindly to her and showed her where the ladder was walked behind her and led Sadie. Ana tried to tug at the rope that was wrapped around her wrists, the binding was too tight and made her left wrist ache even more than it already did from the evil guy's death grip.

"How much further?" she asked tiredly. Evil guy seemed to have no problem walking forever, but Ana was growing tired. Evil guy didn't answer and in the hours that they had been walking she figured out they couldn't speak English and she hadn't the slightest idea what language they did speak. She closed her eyes briefly as she walked and found out that that was a big mistake when she tripped over a rock or a tree root, what she didn't know for sure and fell the ground. Sadie barked and Ana sighed tiredly before she spit the leaves from her mouth and slowly moved to her knees. She felt Sadie's wet nose on her palms as they were tired behind her. The kinder of the two spoke quickly to evil guy and she heard him sigh. She looked up at him and he smirked at her before he pulled her to her feet.

* * *

"I do not care if she is tired, Rumil," Haldir said sternly. "We are nearly to Caras Galadhon, she can continue." He steadied her and he noticed the dirt on her clothes and face thanks to the fall. He adjuster her arms so she was standing up straight and as he did so, he noticed her wince and she whimpered slightly.

"Haldir, her bindings are too tight. You've already injured her wrist, why aggravate it?" Rumil asked tired of the way his brother was treating the woman when she had done nothing but appear in the trees. Haldir met her eyes again, however, unlike the last time there were no tears and she glared at him. She spoke in her sharp language and shook his hands from her shoulders. He raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head and looked at his brother.

"She is fine. We continue." No more words were shared between the three that walked. Haldir listened to the woman behind him. They were only a few more hours from the city and her breaths were becoming labor some. He had increased the pace of their walk and he knew she would probably collapse from exhaustion once they were within the city. A part of him wanted to stop and let her rest, but the majority of him pushed that thought aside and continued on. However, he stopped when he heard her fall once again. With a roll of his eyes he turned around to see what she had fallen over that time only to see her sitting on the ground. She spoke in her sharp language and he winced slightly. "Get up," he said and she looked at him. She spoke again and he sighed as he stepped over to her. He picked her up and put her on her feet. "You will walk now!" He looked her over and saw her forehead was damp from sweat and her skin was hot to his touch and her face was deeply flushed.

* * *

"If I don't get either some rest or water, I'm going to pass out," Ana said as she looked up at him after he finished scanning her. He just looked at her and she wanted to cry. She wanted to know what gave him the power to make her want to hit him and then make her want to cry. "Please," she whispered and she saw something in his eyes. Evil guy sighed and looked back at the other man who was looking at them curiously. Evil guy spoke quickly and Ana looked back at the other guy and saw him smile briefly before he nodded. Evil guy looked at her and pointed to where she had just been sitting. Ana gave a nod before she sat back down.

She twisted her wrists to try and get some feeling back in her left one. Evil guy asked her a question and she looked up at him. "I thought we established that I don't understand you and you don't understand me," she said tiredly. He asked her the question again and she sighed.

"Haldir," he said as he pointed to himself. "Rumil," he said as he pointed to the other. It clicked then what he was trying to do. He was telling her their names.

"Ana," she said clearly. "My name is Ana."

"Ana," evil guy, or Haldir, said. Her name sounded weird coming from him, but he said it nonetheless. She nodded. He looked to Rumil and spoke quietly. For a moment the coldness seemed to disappear from his face as he spoke with the other man. She didn't get the pair, they weren't men she knew that for sure, their ears were pointed like elves, but they were tall, at least six inches taller than her and she stood 5'5½". Haldir was cold and distant with her, even acted as though he hated her and she had yet to do anything to him. Rumil, however, was kind and to her it seemed like he tried to reason with Haldir to be easier on her, but that could have been her imagination.

"Sadie," she whispered and the dog slowly made its way to her. Rumil had let go of the rope and she was free to move. Sadie nudged Ana's face and Ana sighed as she armlessly hugged her dog. If anything, Sadie was going to be her piece of reality in the mess she was in. Deep down, she thought that she tripped when she went to look for Sadie and she was dreaming everything, but with each ache and each scrape from various branches made her believe that it was all too real.

"Ana," Haldir said and she looked up at him. He spoke again only to have the coldness return to his face. She looked at the other man who shook his head at the other. Haldir pulled her up and she winced again.

"You really need to stop doing that," she said dryly, but knew he didn't understand.

* * *

As the woman, Ana, sat cuddling with her animal Haldir turned to his brother. "Are you having a change of heart about her, Haldir?" Rumil asked. Haldir scoffed.

"No, but if we would have continued one of us would have had to carry her the rest of the way," Haldir said. He found his eyes moving to the woman again.

"It seems you cannot stop watching her," Rumil teased. Haldir's eyes snapped to Rumil.

"She is to be guarded at all times, why would I not watch her?" Rumil shook his head.

"You are an elf, brother, or did you forget? You can sense her before she even breathes; there is no need to keep your eyes on her." Haldir glared at his brother and turned back to the woman.

"Ana," he said and she looked at him. "We move," he said as he walked over and lifted her from the ground. She winced again and spoke. Her tone was dry, and the sigh that followed the words he knew that she was probably telling him something he didn't really want to hear in the first place.

He nudged her shoulder and the small group made their way to the city, all the while Rumil laughing to himself at his new found ability to get under his brother's skin.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so very much for your reviews! I was able to respond to some of you directly, but most of you I didn't get to. I read most of them while I was at work and my stupid account erased some of them when I clicked on the wrong button. I do know that one of you pointed out that Ana meant gift in Elvish, so I looked it up and it does but the spelling is with two 'n's I thought I'd through it into this chapter. Thank you all again and I hope you like this chapter, even though I'm not so sure about it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting the Lady **

"You know she is a gift brother?" Rumil asked quietly. Haldir looked over his shoulder at his brother before his eyes flicked to Ana. He knew simply put her name was indeed gift, but he didn't see her as a gift, she was more like a curse. He looked ahead once more and took a deep breath.

"She is no gift, Rumil," he said firmly and Rumil smiled a small smile and looked to the mortal woman. She was moving slower than she had been and it was obvious to him that she would do as his brother wished and collapsed before she could even be brought to the Lady.

* * *

Ana continued to walk, even though she felt as though she was going tofall overand her legs felt like lead that she was forced to carry. The two talked back and forth occasionally but she chose to ignore the smooth sounds of their words. She looked back at Sadie who didn't seem too affected by their long trek. Haldir stopped and she would have ran into his back had she not turned to look ahead again. She stopped quickly and glared at the back of his head. She couldn't figure him out. All he made her want to do wasscream in frustration, pelt him with various items, and cry at the same exact time. 

He stepped to the side and her glare followed him until something caught her attention. Ana looked straight ahead and gasped quietly. About a quarter of a mile away stood some the largest trees she had ever seen in her entire life. Haldir spoke to her and she looked at him.

"Caras Galadhon," he said as he pointed towards the cluster of trees. After standing there, her legs began to feel numb instead of heavy and when Haldir urged her forward she stumbled and fell to her knees. She groaned quietly.

"Please, I know you want to get there and throw me in some dungeon, but I can't walk anymore," she said tiredly and looked up at him. He looked at Rumil who spoke quickly to him. Haldir growled in frustration and suddenly, she found her hands unbound but before she could move them he moved them for her and tied her hands in front of her. Haldir lifted her from the ground and she gasped as she looked at his face with wide green eyes. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" she asked quickly and he responded just as quickly but she couldn't make heads or tails of it, as usual.

* * *

"Seeing as you can't stand on your feet for more than two seconds, I'm going to carry you," he snapped back at her after her question, even though he didn't know what she asked. They began to walk and Haldir found it quiet uncomfortable to carry her when her body was as stiff as wooden plank. 

"Haldir, as I have asked before, show her some kindness. You have done nothing but shown anger towards her since her waking and she doesn't trust you," Rumil said. Haldir ignored his brother. He would do as he pleased and he would not show kindness to someone who clearly had no business being in the Elvin city.

As they continued to walk, Haldir felt her body go slightly limp in his arms and her head rested on his shoulder. He looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. He sighed, he figured as much. After all it seemedmortals had the ability to fall asleep practically anywhere.

* * *

Soon, they reached the city and as he was instructed, he carried the woman up the many steps to the Lord and Lady's talan while Rumil lead the animal up the steps behind them. When they entered the main flet, Haldir was surprised to see the Lady waiting for them. Night had fallen as they entered the city and the glow of the lanterns and the Lady gave enough light for even Ana to see when she woke. 

"Marchwarden," Galadriel said with a sigh as she looked at the woman in his arms. She looked to her right and two elleths carried out a small cot. Haldir nodded his head at the two elleths and laid Ana down on the cot. "I told you to bring her to me unharmed," she said as she kneeled down and unbound the woman's hands. She ran her fingers gently over the deeply bruised and obviously sprained left wrist of the mortal woman. "Yet you bring her to me with an injury, covered in dirt, and beyond exhaustion." The Lady of Light stood slowly and looked at Haldir.

"I know my lady," he said with a bow of his head. Galadriel looked down at Ana.

"You know her name?" she asked.

"We believe it to be Ana," Haldir said. She nodded knowing that the woman's name was actually Anastasia but that she had preferred the shorter version.

"_Wake child," _Galadriel conveyed to the sleeping woman, in what Galadriel knew to be Ana's language. It was a difficult language and with what limited knowledge she was able to gain by tapping into the woman's mind she was able to understand it easily enough. She could not yet vocalize it; she could only use it telepathically. _"Wake, Ana."_

* * *

Ana heard someone trying to wake her and she felt relief flood her. Haldir and Rumil were just a dream. She had probably tripped and hit her head and her neighbor found her. Ana slowly opened her eyes and blinked but the sight that met her eyes sent her relief plummeting down. It wasn't a dream and she was still in her nightmare. 

"_It is not a nightmare child,"_ the woman's voice echoed in her head. Ana's eyes widened and met the crystal blue eyes of the most beautiful woman, or whatever the creatures were, in her entire life. The woman let out a small laugh. _"We are elves, Ana, and we do not mean you any harm."_ Ana arched an eyebrow at the woman's words. Even though her lips didn't move, Ana heard her voice as clear as a bell.

"Elves? Don't mean me any harm? How do you explain Mr. Rough and Tumble over there? And why don't your lips move?" Ana asked as she sat up. The woman laughed openly then and she saw Haldir give the lady a strange look.

"_I cannot yet vocalize your language, and I have a rare gift of telepathy. As for Haldir, he does not trust strangers in our borders."_ Ana rubbed her eyes with her right hand and sighed.

"So, who are you and where exactly are your borders?" Ana asked as she lowered her hand and rubbed her left wrist with her right hand absently. It ached beyond anything.

"_I am Galadriel, I rule over this realm. You are in the Elvin realm of Lothlorien, just east of the Misty Mountains, but I suppose you haven't the slightest idea what I'm talking about." _Ana shook her head.

"I don't. One second, I'm in my back yard playing with . . . Sadie! Where's my dog?" Ana asked quickly and a bark sounded. She stood and looked around Haldir to see Rumil standing with Sadie. On wobbly legs, made to go over to Sadie when Haldir wrapped an arm around her waist. She looked up at him and furrowed her brow. "Let me go!" she exclaimed quietly. The woman's voice filled the air and Haldir let her go. Ana walked over to Sadie and carefully, do toher injury,untied the rope from her collar. She gave Rumil a small smile and the elf returned it. Ana hugged Sadie and looked back at the lady elf. "Am I going to be put in jail or something?"

"_No, I will have Rumil lead you to a talan of your own for your stay in our land."_ Ana sighed as she stood.

"But, I want to go home. I don't want to stay here." Galadriel looked at her sadly and Ana had a feeling she wouldn't like to hear what the elf had to say.

"_I'm afraid I don't believe you will ever be able to return to your home." _Ana closed her eyes after the words echoed in her mind. Galadriel was nice enough, but she was in some strange place with a bunch of _elves_. Ana shook her head.

"I want to go home. I don't want to be here, wherever here is!" Ana exclaimed and stomped her foot like a child would when they through atemper tantrum. "You've got to understand that."

"_I do, but now is not the time to discuss such matters. I believe you are in great need of a hot bath, a warm meal, and rest. In the morning, your head will be clearer and we will work together."_ Ana sighed when she heard the woman's voice leave her head and he spoke to Rumil. The elf nodded and held out his arm to her.

"I won't find any rest here," Ana said quietly before she took his offered arm and followed him down the many steps with Sadie at her side.

* * *

"Haldir, I place her in your care," Galadriel said after Rumil and Ana were long gone. Haldir looked at her and frowned. 

"My care? Certainly you can find someone more suitable, my lady," he said quickly. Galadriel shook her head.

"Your earlier actions have led her to mistrust us, it is you that must show her that we are not as she perceives us. I will meet with her daily, as I am the only one who can communicate with her, and I will teach her the common tongue and a few phrases in the ancient language and you will help me." With that, Galadriel turned and left Haldir alone.

"Yes, my lady," he said quietly before he too descended the many stairs all the while his blood boiling at the thought of having to play guardian to the mortal woman.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your reviews! As you know by now they mean a lot to me! I'm glad you are enjoying this story so far, I hope I can keep you all enthralled in it and I hope that you like this chapter. Let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Meetings and Bathing**

Ana looked around in slight amazement at the city. It seemed lost in the trees, which it was because all the homes were high up in them. Her legs were still sore and she was thankful that Rumil was walking slowly. She looked up at the elf in question and he looked back at her. "You're home is beautiful," she said. Rumil gave her a quizzical look and she sighed. "I know you can't understand me, but thank you for taking you're time with me." She gave him a small smile and looked back ahead of them missing the deepened frown of the elf.

* * *

Rumil wished he could understand her sharp language, but it appeared only the Lady had that luxury for now. As they walked Orophin crossed their path just as they were about to reach the stairway to Ana's talan. "Brother," Orophin said and Rumil stopped causing Ana and her animal to do the same. Orophin looked at Ana who looked at him with equal curiosity. "So, this is the cause for my taking Haldir's position at the border," Orophin said as he smiled at Ana and bowed his head. Rumil laughed quietly to himself.

"Do not try to flatter her, Orophin. She does not understand any words we utter," Rumil said. Orophin looked from Ana to Rumil with a raised eyebrow.

"Not even common?" he asked. Although the pair knew very little of the language of men, they knew some and it surprised Orophin that the mortal woman before him did not know it.

"No, she does not." Rumil paused and looked at Ana who was giving him the look that she wanted to know who he was talking to. "Ana," he said as he pointed to her and she gave him a smile before she looked to Orophin. Rumil pointed to his brother. "Orophin." Ana raised an eyebrow and Rumil smirked. She spoke before she cleared her throat and looked at Orophin.

"Orophin," she managed and Rumil smiled. Orophin bowed his head to her and she laughed.

"Why are you to take Haldir's place on the border?" Rumil asked and Orophin turned his attention back to Rumil.

"He is to remain in the city for a time." Rumil nodded and caught Ana yawning out of the corner of his eye.

"I must get her to her talan," Rumil said. Orophin nodded.

"I will be waiting for you to return to the border." Rumil nodded then and led Ana away and up the stairs to her talan.

* * *

As Rumil opened a door to what looked like an elaborate tree house to Ana he stepped inside. Ana took a deep breath and followed behind him. The room was dark, but what surprised Ana was something she had just noticed. Rumil seemed to glow very very lightly. She watched as he moved quickly and soon a soft warm glow filled the room from a small fireplace. Ana was surprised considering they were in a tree. He spoke quietly and Ana looked at him. He pointed to another room and began to walk into it. She and Sadie followed and Ana's smile only grew.

"This is for me?" she asked as she looked around the small kitchen. She wouldn't know how to cook anything without a stove, but there was already a steaming plate of food sitting on the table as well as a dish of meat for Sadie on the floor. Rumil pointed at the food and made an eating motion. She nodded and Sadie made her way over to the dish and began eating. Ana laughed quietly and shook her head. Rumil smiled and when Ana moved to go and eat, he put a hand on her upper arm and stopped her. She looked up at him and he motioned for her to follow him. Ana frowned but nodded.

He led her down a small corridor. Rumil opened another door and led her down a small set of stairs to an open area where a large wooden pool rested on top of the platform high in the tree. A screen separated the area from something else but she could not tell what exactly. Ana looked at Rumil and waited for him to explain exactly where they were.

* * *

Rumil thought a moment how he was to explain the bathing area to her. The pool they stood in front of was the woman area and behind the silken screen rested the men's bathing area. "You bathe here," he said and she frowned. She opened her mouth but quickly closed it. Rumil knew the look that crossed her face all too well. Lady Galadriel, must be speaking with her.

* * *

"_Rumil is showing you the bathing talan,"_ Galadriel's voice in her head. _"You should bathe before you retire to your talan for your meal and bed."_ Ana looked at Rumil who was watching her closely. _"Rumil will leave you before you bathe."_ Ana let out the breath she had been holding. Ana pointed to the tub before she made a scrubbing like motion up and down her left arm with her right hand and did the same to her shoulder blade length hair. Rumil smiled brightly at her once more and nodded his head. She noticed something familiar about him. Some of his features reminded her of the new elf she met with him, Orophin, and sad to say some also reminded her of Haldir.

* * *

Rumil turned around and sorted through several of the bathing tonics. He held out one bottle and then reached over and grasped a lock of her raven hair and held it up. "For your hair," he said. She looked at his hand then at the bottle. She said something and nodded as she made the motion she had just moments before about washing her hair. Rumil nodded and let go of her hair and sat the hair tonic back down. He then lifted a bottle of bath oil and showed it to her. She looked at it and then did the scrubbing motion she had earlier. "Yes, for your body," he said with a smile. Ana nodded and then glanced around the room.

* * *

"Rumil," she said and he met her gaze. "I would like to wash up, but I don't have anything to wear." Ana pulled on her clothes and then shook her head and held out her hands in an exasperating matter, hoping he would understand. It seemed he did because sat the bath soap down and went up the stairs they had just come down. Ana stood there for a few minutes and looked around.

It was completely open around the bathing talan has Galadriel had called it. Ana didn't know if she liked that idea, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. She wasn't in South Dakota anymore and she had to go with the flow on how the people, or elves, in the beautiful city did things. As she looked out into the trees a hand settled on her shoulder. She screamed and jumped before she turned around and saw Rumil looking at her with shock written across his own face. Ana sighed heavily and tried to slow her breathing as she raised her uninjured hand to her chest, she hadn't even heard him come into the room.

"You sacred me!" she exclaimed quietly as she looked up at Rumil. He said something with a concerned look on his face and she assumed he was apologizing. Then, he held out a few things to her. She looked down and smiled at the towel he carried as well as what looked like a nightdress, but it was pale blue. She took the towel from him and he held up the dress.

"_It is not a nightdress as you think it to be, it is gown for you to wear. Before you retire, you will find a nightdress folded in the bottom drawer of your wardrobe,"_ came Galadriel's voice. Ana smiled inwardly and mentally thanked the woman for the heads up. She didn't want to look like an idiot. Ana nodded her head and he draped the dress over one of the benches. Rumil spoke and pointed to her left wrist. He held out his hand to her and Ana slowly placed her left hand into his right. He covered her wrist with his other hand and said something quietly. A warm sensation wrapped around her wrist. He let go and Ana brought her hand close to her. She moved her wrist and smiled when it no longer hurt. It ached slightly, but it no longer throbbed. She looked up at Rumil and smiled.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Rumil returned her smile and said something gently before he bowed his head and left.

Ana waited a few minutes before she was certain he wasn't coming back. She sat the towel down next to her dress before she put one bottle of the shampoo and one bottle of the body soap next to her towel. She took off her flip flops and slid them under the bench. She glanced around and quickly removed her jeans, tank top, underwear and bra. She wrapped her body in the towel and was surprised at how soft it was. She made to go into the tub but stopped. Rumil didn't bring any underclothes and Ana sighed. She would do with what she had, once she got back to her room, she'd wash her underwear and put them on when they dried.

She walked over to the edge of the tub and removed her robe and climbed into the inviting water.

* * *

Haldir sighed as he walked up the steps to Ana's talan. He did not want the duty assigned to him, but what Lady Galadriel ordered him to do, he must do it. He knocked on the door once he reached the level where Ana's talan rested. When he got no answer, he went inside. "Ana?" he asked tiredly but only her animal, Sadie, she called it came walking from the kitchen licking its lips. He frowned and walked around the talan. It was empty.

Without thinking, Haldir went down the steps to the bathing chamber. He silently opened the door and stopped before he descended down the final set of stairs. He had thought Rumil would be explaining the area to her, but what he saw he did not expect. So lost in his own thoughts that he did not think to listen carefully around him.

Ana was standing at the tub wrapped in a towel. She removed the towel and climbed into the water. He froze for a fraction of a second before he snapped from his surprise and closed the door. Haldir moved silently and went back into the sitting room. The knot that he felt in his stomach surprised him, but he pushed it away and looked down at the animal that looked at him with curiosity. He scoffed before he sat down and waited for Ana to return.

* * *

Ana was in the steaming water and sighed as it relaxed every muscle in her body. She found a little shelf to sit the bottles of soap on and a hook for her towel on the side of the large pool. There was even a bench that wrapped around the round pool under the water for you to sit on and wash the bottom was further down then she thought it to be and she was surprised to see that it was rather deep.

As she washed her hair and body with the soft smelling soaps she tried to figure out exactly how they got hot water up in the tree and other things she had seen, as well as how she ended up in the strange place.

Ana swam in the water and sighed at how wonderful it was. She looked at her hands and saw she was getting a little pruney so she swam back to the edge of the tub where her towel rested. She climbed out and quickly dried her body and her hair as best she could before she wrapped the towel around her. Ana carried the soaps back to where the others rested and she put them back. She was surprised how soft her skin felt after her bath.

Ana dressed quickly and she suddenly felt like a princess wearing the pale blue dress. She laughed at that thought and took the towel and wrapped her hair up. She gathered all her things and walked up the steps that led to her house and went inside. Her dinner was waiting for her and she was absolutely famished.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I hope you all have a Happy New Year and that you like this chapter! As always, let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Bad Memory and Arguments **

Haldir heard her coming. She was humming, which slightly surprised him considering just an hour before she was saying she would find no rest in the city. Her bath must have cleared her mind. He stood from the sofa and turned to look towards the hall. However, instead of coming into the sitting room as he expected she never came. Haldir furrowed his brow and looked at her animal that had now fallen asleep next to the fire. He shook his head and walked down the hall, listening carefully. He heard her movements coming from the bed chamber. He was about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened.

* * *

Ana screamed and threw the hairbrush she held in her hands at the intruder. She pushed him by the chest and made to run from the house when her wrists were grasped firmly. She gasped quietly at the pressure on her left wrist and looked up with fear filled eyes at the elf that held her. Her fear soon dissipated and she looked at the cold blue eyes of Haldir. She jerked her hands free from him, her damp hair shaking slightly around her, and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"What are you doing in here? Don't you people knock or do you just do as you wish?" she asked as she kneeled down and grabbed the hairbrush and turned from him. He spoke quickly, his tone alone proving to Ana that he was angry but she was angry with him. He just barged into her house, not even knocking and to make matters worse, he made her wrist hurt once again. She ran the brush through his hair listening to him talk heatedly at her, but she hadn't the slightest idea what he was talking about so, she just ignored him. Ana walked into the living room she could hear the movement of his clothes and his words getting louder.

"Ana!" he exclaimed sharply and he turned her around to face him. The force of his hands on her sent the brush flying towards Sadie. Ana looked up at him and glared.

"What? You know I can't understand you so what's the point in yelling at me?" she yelled back at him. She shook her shoulders free from his hands and walked into the kitchen, thankful to see that Sadie had eaten her own food and didn't touch Ana's. She picked up the glass and took a deep drink of the water and sighed when she heard Haldir speak from behind her. His tone was quiet but she could easily tell the anger in his tone. She turned around and looked at him and sure enough he was looking at her with dark eyes.

* * *

That woman was infuriating. First she assaults him with a hairbrush and strikes him, then yells at him before she completely ignores him while he reprimands her. He walked into the kitchen looked at her back coldly. "You would do best to listen to me," he said quietly. She turned and looked at him then. She spoke and shook her head as she sat her goblet down. As she spoke she pointed at herself and pointed at him then gestured to her mouth and ears with a shake of her head.

* * *

"Do you forget things in like two seconds?" she asked as she sat her glass down and stepped towards him. She gestured with her hands as she talked to him. "I can't understand you, you can't understand me. Don't you get that?" she asked. She pushed passed him once again. She wasn't hungry anymore. "Sadie, come on," she said and the dog quickly followed her out of the house. She ran down the stairs and as soon as she stepped on the grass, she remembered she didn't have her shoes on. Ana turned to go back up to get her flip flops but stopped. _He_ was still up there and she turned back around and walked through the trees barefoot. 

Ana walked and soon found herself a good enough distance away from everything and sat down under a tree. Sadie laid down next to her and Ana sighed. She silently hoped that by sitting on the ground she wouldn't ruin the beautiful dressed they had lended her. Her eyes scanned the trees and she felt at peace. For the first time since she had found herself in that place she felt at peace. She still wanted to go home, but a small part of her found that she felt at home. She pushed that feeling away and wrapped her arms around her stomach as she laid against the tree. Ana closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she felt her weariness wrap around her and consume her.

* * *

When she left, Haldir let out a growl of frustration and punched at the wall. He had never met some that had the ability to get under his nerves as much as that woman. He left the talan and went to retire to his own when the voice of the Lady echoed in his mind. 

"_She is your charge Marchwarden. You are just as infuriating to her as she is to you. You forget she does not understand you, so why should she listen when she knows not what you say?"_ she asked and Haldir sighed. Of course, he knew that Ana did not understand him, but it always seemed to slip his mind. _"You know where to find her. Go and bring her to her talan. The forest, although beautiful, is not place for her to sleep."_

"_Yes, my lady,"_ he thought dryly before he turned down the path that she and her animal had made. He mumbled quietly to himself as he walked until he saw her. She laid asleep under one of the larger trees her animal laying next to her. He sighed before he walked over. The animal woke and looked at him. "I am not here to argue, I am just going to take her to her home,"he told the animal who remained silent. Haldir slid one arm under her knees and the other behind her back and lifted her from the ground. He looked down at her face when he heard her take a deep breath and sigh.

She did not wake, she just rested her head against his shoulder and her right arm wrapped around his chest and her hand rested on his shoulder. He stiffened slightly when he felt her get comfortable in his arms. Haldir shook his head as he walked through the trees, the animal following. The woman in his arms was one he knew he would never understand. Most mortals were easy to understand and read, but this one, this one he had a feeling would be nothing but trouble.

* * *

Ana rolled over in the soft warm bed and cuddled with her pillow. She stopped and sat up slightly resting her body on her elbow. "When did I walk back?" she asked. 

"_You did not walk back,"_ a familiar voice echoed and she looked up to see Galadriel smiling kindly at her. Ana sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. She knew she was a mess. Galadriel held out something in her hand. Ana laughed and took the offered hairbrush.

"Thank you," she said and ran the brush through her hair. "How did I get here?" she asked as she climbed from the bed and looked up at the lady.

"_Haldir retrieved you and carried you back."_ Ana's eyes widened and looked down to see she was still dressed in the light blue gown she had on when she fell asleep outside and to her surprise it wasn't wrinkled. _"Do not be angry with him for last evening."_ Ana looked up at Galadriel with a raised eyebrow causing the elf to laugh quietly.

"He doesn't have a very good memory does he? I mean, he seems to forget that I can't understand anything he says to me," Ana said as she sat the brush down on the bed stand. Galadriel nodded her head.

"_He has a good memory, he just tends to forget things when it comes to you."_ Ana nodded and rubbed her wrist, which to her surprise was wrapped in something and no longer hurt. She looked down and saw it wrap in a soft white cloth. _"He tended to your wrist last night before he left you."_ Ana looked back at Galadriel with slight surprise before a loud growl filled the room. Ana blushed and put her hand over her stomach and Galadriel smiled at her. _"There is another dress in the wardrobe for you to change into. I will be waiting in the sitting room, and we shall have breakfast. I do believe you are rather hungry."_ Ana laughed quietly and nodded.

"Alright thank you," she said. Galadriel nodded and left the room silently. Ana let out a heavy push of air before she quickly changed and joined Galadriel.

* * *

After a very filling breakfast with some of the most delicious food she had ever eaten in her entire life, Galadriel led her up the same place she had first met her. They walked in silence for a while before Ana broke it. "You're husband is really nice," she said out of nowhere and Galadriel smiled. 

"_Celeborn is a noble and wise ellon," _Galadriel responded and Ana frowned.

"Ellon?" she asked and Galadriel looked at her.

"_A male elf, child, a female elf is an elleth."_ Ana nodded taking those two terms into memory. _"I will be teaching you what is known as common tongue. It is the language of men in Middle Earth."_ Ana nodded absently. _"Haldir shall be helping me."_ Ana stopped following her up the stairs and groaned quietly before she hurried to catch up.

"Must he?" Ana asked and Galadriel laughed again, but did not answer her.

* * *

Haldir sighed as he paced in the Lady's sitting room. He was waiting for her and Ana to arrive. He heard Ana approaching and he knew Lady Galadriel would be with her. He stopped and looked towards the door. Ana opened it and laughed quietly but her laugh soon died at her lips when her eyes landed on him. However, instead of the expected glare she looked at him with eyes that weren't cold yet they weren't warm. A slight blush graced her cheeks and she looked to the Lady and spoke quietly. Galadriel smiled and nodded before she stepped into the room and looked at Haldir. 

"Good morning Marchwarden," Galadriel said. Haldir bowed his head. "Ana wished me to tell you good morning and thank you." Haldir raised an eyebrow and looked at Ana with surprise. The woman glared then and crossed her arms over her chest before she said something quickly. "She said 'I only thanked you for putting me to bed and fixing my wrist, nothing else'." Galadriel left off a few choice words that she did not quiet yet understand the meaning of but had a feeling that they weren't positive. Haldir smirked and nodded.

"I expected less, my lady." Galadriel's smile grew and she shook her head.

"Let us begin, we have much to do." Galadriel moved away and over to a table where she opened an old book. Haldir nodded and looked at Ana who had lowered her arms and he noticed for the first time a scar on the left side of her neck. As if sensing his eyes on the scar, Ana quickly pulled some of her hair over her shoulder, covering it from his eyes. Haldir moved his eyes to meet hers and for the first time she refused to meet his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm sorry I didn't get to all of you personally I like to respond to you guys when I can because your reviews mean so much but, I wanted to update tonight. I'll probably update again tomorrow, but if not I'll do my best for Tuesday. I hope you like this chapter! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Running **

Ana rubbed her temples tiredly as she closed her eyes. Galadriel had left Haldir and Ana alone for a moment and she was ready to scream. He was short in his pronunciation and explanation. "Again?" she asked for him to say the word for 'water' once more. He sighed and stood from his chair and turned away from her muttering something under his breath. "Look, I'm trying here. At least try to have some patience with me." She stood herself and walked over to the window. She absently raised her hand to her neck and felt the scar that rested there.

Ana knew he had seen it when she had come in. She was usually good about hiding it with make up or her hair and most didn't even notice it was there because it was so faded but he saw it. The scar was one of her reasons she was so defensive and ready to fight whatever threatened her.

Haldir spoke and she lowered her hand and turned and faced him, but she jumped back slightly when she realized he had come up right behind her. He looked at her just as coldly as ever and she glared at him.

"What is you're problem?" she asked and shoved past him but stopped when she saw Galadriel standing there. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't here you come back," she said quickly and Galadriel smiled and shook her head.

"_I had a matter to attend to, but I do believe we should continue your lesson now,"_ Galadriel told her and she nodded.

"Of course," Ana said quietly as she walked back over to the table. Before she sat down she glanced at Haldir and saw him take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Ana glared at him and sat down and turned her attention to Galadriel.

* * *

Haldir watched the Lady and Ana work at the table. His temper had gathered the best of him once again. He was growing tired of being angry all the time. "My lady," he said while Ana wrote notes down using a quill and parchment. Galadriel looked at him. "Is there anyway . . . anyway that she could be reassigned. My brother, Rumil, as taken to her and her to him. His patience is greater than mine and he would be a more suited candidate to see to her." Ana looked at him and then at Galadriel before she returned to her work. 

"Rumil does not know the tongue of men, you know this Marchwarden. Why do you wish to be rid of her?" Galadriel asked knowing full well, but wishing to hear his words.

"I . . ." he trailed off and took a deep breath but stopped when Ana spoke. Haldir growled stopping the woman's words. "My patience is too short, I cannot deal with her rudeness, and something about her is unnerving." Galadriel laughed and shook her head. Ana just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Haldir, she is _your_ charge and yours alone. She has come a long way for one day. The evening approaches. Escort her back to her talan so she may eat and ready for the night," Galadriel said before she stood and looked at Ana.

* * *

"_You have done enough for today, Ana," _Galadriel said to her and Ana turned her attention to her and gave her a small smile. 

"Thank you, Lady Galadriel," she said quietly.

"_Haldir will escort you back to your talan. Take to memory the path so you may find your way here in the morn."_ Ana nodded and Galadriel left the room. Ana looked at Haldir who seemed to burn with unshed anger. Ana swallowed hard and hoped that it would be a quick walk.

As they walked the silence was almost daunting. Ana looked at Haldir and sighed. She thought it may have been as good a time as any to try what little of Westron she knew.

* * *

They walked in silence and Haldir could not wait to be away from her. "Haldir," she said firmly and he glanced down at her. "I . . I. ." He stopped and she took a few steps before she too stopped and looked at him. She opened her mouth and closed it just as quickly before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to concentrate. "I sorry if rude I was earlier." Haldir looked at her. She had formed the sentence but it was so broken. 

The cold Marchwarden broke into heavy laughter at her. Through the slight tears in his eyes he saw her face turn a deep shade of red.

* * *

Ana blushed deeply. She must have said it wrong and instead of correcting her like she had _thought_ he would, he just laughed at her. She shook her head and lifted the skirts of the dress she wore and ran. She saw her home not far and soon, she would be back in her old clothes and she would leave the wretched place she was actually starting to like. 

As she ran up the stairs she could still hear his loud laughter echo off the trees and tears came to her eyes. She ran into the bedroom and Sadie looked up from her designated spot on the rug in front of the fire and watched as she ran past.

Ana nearly ripped the dress from her body and threw on her old clothes that had been washed and put away. She slid on her flip flops and walked from the room. She threw her hair over her shoulder and called to Sadie.

"We're leaving, come on girl," she said quickly Sadie jumped up and followed her. "I don't know why I even thought of staying here. I should have ran from here last night," she said to herself as she and Sadie made their way down the stairs. "I should have left when I had the chance." Once they were down Ana looked around and went down the same path she had the night before, only that time, she broke out into a slight jog and Sadie right along with her.

* * *

Haldir took a deep breath and calmed his breathing from his deep laugh. He had not laughed like that in many years and it felt good to do so, even if it was at the expense of another. He opened his eyes and the smile left his face when the space that was once taken by Ana was empty. He glanced around and cursed quietly when he saw no trace of her, only a trail of her footsteps towards her talan. 

He ran to the tree and up the steps. He was surprised to see that the door to her talan was open and he went inside. He heard nothing, not even the panting of her animal, Sadie, she had told them was the animal's name. Haldir quickly walked into the talan and down the hall towards the bed chamber. The dress she wore laid carelessly thrown on the floor, the wardrobe was open and the clothes she had worn the day before were gone. He cursed again before he too took off down the stairs of the talan, and found her trail easily enough, now he just had to find her before night fell. If she had gone too far, she would easily get lost and he would never hear the end of it.

* * *

Ana knew she had ran a great distance, but she would not stop. Not even as the sky grew dark. Sadie barked at her, but she ignored her and kept running. However, she soon slowed and took deep breaths as her eyes scanned the darkness. A chilly wind blew through the trees and Ana shivered. She hadn't realized it was so cold out, of course, when she had traveled with Rumil and Haldir to the city Rumil had given her his cloak, and she had been well covered by the dresses given to her and they were within the safety of the trees. She was still within the trees, but they were smaller and it seemed more open than it had in the city. 

Ana looked down at Sadie and sighed. "Which way do we go now girl?" she asked quietly and Sadie, of course, said nothing in return, she just sat next to Ana panting slightly.

The snapping of twigs was heard and Ana jumped and looked to her right but saw nothing. Sadie, however, growled and moved to stand in front of Ana. Sadie bared her teeth and growled deeply. Ana's heart rate doubled and her hands began to tremble. She had gone from the frying pan into the fire and now she feared she wouldn't even make it out of the trees.

* * *

Haldir sighed as she followed her trial. She had gone farther than he thought she would, and it looked like she had changed direction so he paused a moment in his run and listened carefully as his eyes scanned the dark. He heard her voice then; she was at least a half a mile away and directly in front of him. 

He broke off into another run but soon, he felt another presence in the trees and a slight stench reached his nose. He mood darkened suddenly. "How did they get past the guards?" he asked himself quietly. Suddenly, he was thankful he carried his sword at his side that night; he just hoped he would reach Ana before anything happened to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews, if I didn't personally respond, I'm sorry. I answered some while I was at work and then some when I got home, but I forgotten who I had responded to. Thank you all so much though because your reviews keep me writing. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I don't know if this one is any good.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Stuck**

Ana began to panic, whatever was out there had Sadie ready to defend her and the normally calm golden retriever was actually scarring her owner. Ana swallowed the lump in throat and looked around. A roar echoed and Ana jumped. A large mass was moving towards her and Sadie was knocked away before she could even lunge. "Sadie!" Ana screamed before she saw something swinging towards her head. She ducked and backed away, but a large hand grasped her throat.

The words that whatever held her spoke actually hurt her ears and she raised her hands to the large hand. She clawed at it but its grip only tightened. She gasped and felt tears fall from her eyes. Another roar sounded and Ana collapsed to the ground in a heap. She raised her hands to her throat and gasped deeply as she laid on the forest floor. The sound of metal hitting metal echoed in the trees, but Ana didn't look up from the ground, she was too busy trying to regain her breath.

* * *

Haldir saw the orc hold Ana from the ground by her throat, she was struggling and he didn't know why the orc hadn't struck her down with its sword. There was one other orc, and with one quick swish of his sword the orc fell dead and he quickly move to the one that held Ana. Haldir slashed at the orc's leg and it dropped Ana and swung it's sword at him after it screamed out.

Haldir easily blocked its swing and countered with a strike of his own. As he fought he heard Ana's gasps and felt relief flood him that she was alright. He heard Sadie as well and as he delivered the final blow and the orc fell dead he looked to Ana. He took deep even breaths and saw the animal nudge Ana's shoulder. He moved quickly and laid his sword on the ground before he put his hands on her shoulders and lifted her up. She stiffened at his touch but as he pushed her hair from her face and her eyes met his in the darkened light. He saw tears come to her eyes before she threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest.

Haldir stiffened and her grip only tightened as she spoke quickly to him and shook her head against his chest.

He didn't understand her, meaning both her words and her actions. One minute she's running away because of him and now she wouldn't let go of him. Haldir tentatively wrapped his arms around her as he looked down at the top of her head and her sobs only increased. He sighed and shook his head before he looked to her animal. He noticed blood near Sadie's nose and he figured the animal had been knocked away so the orcs could get to Ana. Haldir turned his attention back to Ana. He pulled back slightly and lifted her head from his chest.

"Cease your tears, Ana," he said gently. "You are alright." He wiped her tears away. She sniffed deeply and held his gaze before she pulled back and wiped her face of what was left of her tears. He wiped his sword and sheathed it while he waited for her to compose herself from her outburst. Haldir turned his attention to the orcs. He turned both over and looked at them carefully, when something on the second orc that he had slain caught his eye.

* * *

Ana stood from the ground and looked down at Sadie. She sighed and kneeled back down. Sadie walked up to her and Ana hugged her. She felt the blood near Sadie's nose and sighed again. "We'll get you taken care of girl," she whispered as she rubbed behind Sadie's ears.

She mentally cursed herself for the vulnerability she just showed to Haldir. Now, he had even more cause to humiliate her, but she couldn't hold back the tears. As that thing held her, facing death had brought back memories she had succeeded in burying and because of that she shared a side of herself with the last person she ever wanted to see that side of her.

She pushed back those thoughts and buried down her tears, just as she always did. She was stuck going back into the city, back with the elf that would cause nothing but trouble for her until Galadriel found a way to send her home.

* * *

Haldir pulled the leather strap from the orc's body and looked at the large piece of stone that rested on it, but it was what was on the stone that caught his attention and it unnerved him. He heard Ana speak quietly to her animal and he glanced at her.

Her face had gone from fear filled and frightened to cold and masked, the face he had become used to. He tucked the piece of stone in his tunic and stood.

"We must go back," he said in Westron and Ana looked at him with surprise taking over her face. "You understand?" he asked and she continued to stare at him before she slowly nodded.

"I understand," she said slowly and looked at Sadie. "Sadie hurt. Needs help," she said and the look on her face showed that she waited for him to laugh at her again, but he learned his lesson the first time. He would not laugh at her again, at least not openly.

"You need help as well," he told her as he looked at the scratches as well as the deep bruises he saw forming on her throat. Ana raised her hand and covered her throat before she shook her head.

"I fine," she said her tone firm. Haldir sighed but did not argue. At least he could communicate a little with her now. He took her arm and led her back into the city.

* * *

Ana stumbled for what felt like the twentieth time in the last hour they walked. She hadn't realized she had actually ran as far as she did. The next thing she knew she found herself in Haldir's arms once more. She looked at him with wide eyes. "You fall too much," he said and Ana sighed. "Relax," he said after a moment and she did as she was told. She was afraid he would throw her to the ground, if she didn't.

* * *

Once again as they neared the city, she fell asleep in his arms. As they neared the city border, Haldir was not surprised to see Galadriel along with Beriadan, one of the healers in the city, standing waiting for them. "Give Ana to Beriadan, Haldir. He will take her to her talan and tend to her wounds as well as her animals," Galadriel said. Haldir nodded and did as instructed. Beriadan adjusted to Ana's weight and carried her off. Haldir then looked at Galadriel when Beriadan disappeared along with Sadie and Ana. "What is it you wish to show me?" Galadriel asked and Haldir pulled the piece of stone from his tunic. Galadriel sighed heavily.

"What does this mean?" Haldir asked. Galadriel turned her eyes to him and he saw sadness in their depths.

"Even I do not truly have an answer," she said before she gave the stone back to Haldir. He frowned and clasped the stone in a tight fist. "Explain to me, Marchwarden, what happened this eve." Haldir's frown deepened at the change of subject, but nodded his head before he began to tell the Lady the events leading up to that moment.

* * *

Ana slowly opened her eyes feeling slightly groggy. She sat up and smiled at Sadie as she slept on the right side of her bed. Ana looked at herself and was surprised that she was dressed in her nightdress. _"Beriadan, a healer, changed your clothes before he put you to bed,"_ came Galadriel's voice. Ana looked to the door and suddenly felt very small as she looked at Galadriel. _"Tell me, Ana, why you foolishly ran into the trees?"_ Ana sighed as Galadriel walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed gazing at Ana evenly.

"I wanted to go home. I was tired of him! I know I haven't been here that long, but in the short time I've been here, he's managed to harm me, belittle me, and laugh at me. I don't want to stay here anymore! I want to go home and soon!" she exclaimed.

"_You risked your life by running into the forest unprotected and alone because of Haldir?"_ Galadriel asked with a perfectly raised eyebrow. Ana sighed and rubbed her face with her hands before they trailed down to her neck where a soft cloth was wrapped around her neck.

"I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I just want to go home," Ana said as her hands flopped down into her lap. Galadriel sighed and Ana looked at her as the elf looked away from her.

"_You will never go home Ana. Whatever brought you here is closed and I cannot reopen it."_

"What?" Ana asked her voice betraying her surprise and horror.

"_The matter I had to attend to yesterday was a council to determine what it was that brought you to our land and how we could return you to where you are from. However, we failed in finding anything. I am afraid you shall never leave this world,"_ Galadriel said gently as she looked at Ana. The woman just stared back before she flung the covers back and walked out of the room and into the sitting room where she was startled to see Haldir standing there.

"Great, what now?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. When he didn't answer, when he just looked at her sadly a look she realized that she hated seeing come from him, she couldn't take it anymore. She held back her tears and turned from him and rushed down the corridor to the bathing talan. Thankfully no one was there and she sat down on one of the benches and let one lone tear roll down her cheek before she closed her eyes and sobbed once more, only that time she was alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay and for this being such a short chapter, I wanted to post and only had half the chapter done. I'll post more tomorrow for you all. Thank you so much for your reviews! They mean the world, and I'm glad you guys like this story. Let me know what you think of this chapter, please! I'm worried that it isn't very good. Let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Drawing Stone**

Ana felt something warm and wet nudge at her leg as she cried. She sniffed deeply and rubbed at her face before she looked down at her dog. "Oh, Sadie," she whispered before she sat down on her knees and hugged her dog, her hair falling around her face and Sadie. Sadie just sat there and let Ana hug her. After a moment Ana pulled back and sniffed again before she scratched behind Sadie's ears. "Looks like were stuck here, girl, even though I don't want to be." She heard the door close and looked up to see Galadriel standing there holding two towels and a gown was draped over her arm.

"_Bathe, Ana, the warm water will rest your soul. When you are finished Haldir will bring you to my talan and we will begin our lessons again,"_ Galadriel told her. Ana sighed and looked away.

"Not today," she said quietly and looked at Galadriel. "I don't want to take lessons today." Her voice was firmer as she stood. "You just tell me that I can never go home again! That I can never see my family again, and everything is supposed to be all hunky dory well, its not!" she shouted before she took the gown from Galadriel. The elf just let the woman go. She did not use her powers that could have easily brought the woman down. Ana walked around the tub and quickly changed into the dark green dress before she tossed her white nightdress onto the bench and walked up to Galadriel. "I'll figure out my own way home. I want to go back to where I was found. I want to go back there so I can leave this place!" Galadriel sighed and nodded her head.

"_I will have Haldir lead you at mid-day, but you will not find what you seek."_ Ana crossed her arms.

"I'm going to try," she said firmly before she walked passed Galadriel and up the stairs to her bedroom. "First I'm going to put on my old clothes," she said not taking head that she had just changed her clothes.

"Ana," a strong voice came from her doorway as she picked up her jeans that Beriadan had folded along with her tank top. She turned and saw Haldir once again looking at her through a glare. That made her laugh and shake her head before she went back to the task at hand. He spoke so quickly she could only catch every other word. Something along the lines of "Never speak that way." She really didn't know what he was saying so she ignored him until he walked over to her and grasped her upper arms forcefully and turned her around to face him. She dropped her jeans and tank top onto the floor and put her hands against his chest. She pushed against him to try and free herself, but as usual she couldn't.

"Let me go!" she said as she pushed against him, but as she did so she felt something in his shirt and her hand rested over it as she pushed. As she did so, a burning heat trailed up her arm and she gasped as she stiffened. No matter how hard she tried to pull her hand from his shirt, she couldn't. Haldir's grip loosened on her arms and she suddenly found her hand clasped in both of his as it rested against his chest. Ana gasped and Haldir did the same.

At hearing his sharp intake of breath Ana opened her eyes and looked at him. As she looked at him their eyes met. Once more a wave of heat rushed up her arm and her back arched towards him. Her hand wretched free and she collapsed against him, his arms wrapping around her.

"Ana!" she heard him exclaim nearly breathless. "Ana!" he said more firmly and she swore there was a slight panic in his voice, but she couldn't respond. She felt her eyes roll back and then darkness once more.

* * *

Haldir called her name but she didn't respond. Her eyes just rolled back and her body went completely limp in his arms. He shifted her in his arms and laid her down on the bed. He couldn't explain the feeling he felt as her hand pressed against the stone in his tunic. It was an intense heat, but it felt like she was drawing from him. "What has happened?" Galadriel asked as she quickly moved into the room and to the side of the bed. She put her hand on Ana's forehead and closed her eyes. She frowned and looked at Haldir. "The stone? You used the stone?" Haldir shook his head as he pulled the stone from his tunic.

"Nay, my lady, I did not. The stone rested in my tunic and as she pushed against me, her hand . . . stuck to me and it was as though the stone heated like it was thrown into a flame," he said as he looked down at the stone. Ana's painted image stared back at him, just as it had in the forest.

"The stone must be destroyed." Haldir handed the stone over to Galadriel who looked at it gravely. "I now know the stone's purpose and why the orcs did not strike her down." Haldir just looked at her but when a sharp gasp came from the bed his eyes moved to Ana's form. "The stone was created by dark magic, I should have sensed it the moment you handed it to me, but alas I did not. I know not whose magic created this, but its purpose seems clear to me now. She was brought here for a dark purpose . . ." She trailed off and looked at Haldir once more and he returned his eyes to her. "However, you changed that Marchwarden and once this stone is destroyed, she will not befall that dark purpose."

"I changed her destiny? How so?" Galadriel smiled as another pain filled gasp filled the air. Haldir's eyes moved to Ana whose body was damp with sweat and her skin was pale. Sadie had somehow entered the room without him noticing and sat on the opposite side of the bed watching her master closely. "What is happening? Should we not call a healer?" Galadriel shook her head.

"She was brought to Middle Earth as a servant to the one that rules over the dark land, but she his spell failed, and she was brought here instead of in his land. She was brought to the light instead of darkness and because of that, he sent his minions to retrieve her. The stone . . . the stone is a . . . sponge. It draws from the wearer their knowledge and sometimes the wearer's traits. The one for whom the stone is made, is the only one that has the power to draw from the wearer."

"Can more be made, even if you destroy this one?" Haldir asked still taking in the Lady's words. She shook her head.

"From what I can tell, now that it's magic has been unleashed, it takes at least fifty years for the stone's strength to be powerful enough for the one to draw from." Galadriel looked down at Ana's portrait in her hand. "Why she was taken I know not, but he wanted her for something and I believe the orc you found this on was the one he had chosen to be the one for her to draw from. She would have taken on his traits but would have kept her appearance as a mortal woman." Haldir looked at her and shook his head.

"She would carry the features of an innocent, but the heart of a monster?" he asked and Galadriel nodded. "Then . . . she drew from me?"

"She did and I know not what she has actually gained from you and I will not know until she wakes, which won't be for some time." Haldir nodded and sighed. He knew she would be trouble, and just as he thought . . . she was.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay in updating! I wanted to post earlier but I got busy. I hope you like this chapter! Thank you all so much for your reviews and as always, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Awakening**

Haldir paced throughout the day in Ana's sitting room. He fed Sadie and checked on Ana several times, for some unknown reason he could not get himself to leave until she woke and he had a feeling it had something to do with her drawing from him. A knock echoed and the door slowly opened. Rumil and Orophin stepped in and Haldir frowned.

"What are you doing here? Who is leading the guards on the border?" Haldir asked quickly as his brothers stepped to him.

"Alyan guards the northern border, Haldir, do not worry," Rumil said. "Lady Galadriel called us to the city and told us what has happened with Ana." Haldir sighed before he finally sat down. "When we arrived to the city, the Lady gave us more details on the stone that you had found on the orc that had attacked Ana when she attempted to run away. She said Ana drew from you, but what she obtained she didn't know for certain," Rumil continued. Haldir nodded.

"I do not even know why I kept it with me," he said as Rumil and Orophin sat in the chairs across from the small sofa he sat on.

"Lady Galadriel told us the stone carried Ana's likeness. Is that true?" Orophin asked with a raised eyebrow and Haldir looked at him with nod.

"Aye it is," he said quietly. Suddenly, Ana's cries became slightly louder and he stood from the sofa and went into the bedchamber. He looked at her and her face was still damp with sweat, so much so that her hair stuck to her skin.

"She looks so ill," Orophin said quietly. Haldir turned and looked at Rumil whose eyes were focused on Ana, as was Orophin's.

"I know," Haldir said just as quietly as he looked at Ana. Her lips were moving but he knew it was from her fever. No sound left them, but they moved all the same.

"Tell me, Haldir," Rumil said and the Marchwarden turned and looked at him. "The reason you kept the stone with you because it carried her likeness?" Rumil asked teasing his brother. When he had asked Galadriel for her wellbeing he was told she would be fine soon and there was nothing to fear. Haldir glared at his brother and turned from looking at Ana.

"No, Rumil that was not the reason. As I told you, I do not know why I kept it with me, but I know that I felt that it should not have been left unguarded," Haldir's voice was low and Rumil knew he once again managed to get under his brother's skin. Rumil simply nodded his head.

"You should retire, Haldir, we can stay and watch over her," Orophin said to get his brother's mind away from wanting to kill Rumil. Haldir shook his head.

"She is in my care, and she will remain in it," Haldir said. "You and Rumil take to your talans and come in the morning. Lady Galadriel shall be returning at the dawn to check on her, and you can do the same." Rumil opened his mouth to say that he wanted to remain with her, but Haldir stopped him before he could say anything. "Go Rumil. I assure you, I won't let anything be fall her." Rumil closed his mouth and met his brother's gaze with a nod.

"Very well, we shall see you at the dawn. Come on Orophin," Rumil said before he turned followed by Orophin and left the talan.

Haldir sighed and looked back to Ana before he hastily walked from the bedchamber and into the sitting room where he would wait for the dawn.

* * *

Ana sighed and opened her eyes. Her body felt weak and tired as she laid on her bed. The last thing she remembered was her hand being fused to Haldir's chest and then when it finally was freed, she remembered collapsing against him and then darkness. She slowly sat up and looked around the room. Sadie jumped onto the bed and laid next to her. "Hey girl," she whispered and raised a trembling hand to Sadie's head. "I don't suppose you can tell me what happened?" she asked. Ana heard soft movements and looked to the door to see nothing until Haldir suddenly appeared. Ana glared at him. "Ego o chened nîn!" she shouted at him but started when she realized she spoke to him in the same soft language she had heard him and Rumil speak.

* * *

Haldir could only stare at her with the same shocked expression she displayed. She had spoken in perfect elvish for him to leave her sight. "I will not," he responded back and her eyes widened even further.

"How can I speak . . ." she trailed off and shook her head. "How can I understand you?" she asked. Haldir shook his head just as she did.

"There is much that you need to know," came a voice from behind Haldir and the elf stepped further into the room to reveal Galadriel standing in the doorway.

"What exactly?" she asked. It seemed weird to her to hear the elleth's voice coming from her lips instead of echoing in her head. Galadriel stepped further into the room and Ana noticed she could hear the slight movement of her dress and her frown only deepened.

"Yesterday, you drew from Haldir. It appears you drew knowledge of the Elvin tongue, Westron, and if I'm correct your hearing has improved." Ana nodded but she still didn't understand.

"How could I have drawn from him?" She heard Haldir sigh and she looked at him pointedly before she turned back to Galadriel.

"On the . . . creatures that attacked you the other night, Haldir found a stone that carried your likeness. At the time, I did not know its purpose because its magic had not yet been released. He carried with him yesterday morn and when you pushed on his chest the stone's power was released." Ana frowned, she didn't understand anything Galadriel was saying, well she understood it but the tale the words formed was confusing. "You drew some of abilities, the link didn't last long enough for you to gain much but nonetheless you gained some from him."

"What were those things in the trees?" she asked.

"The creatures were orcs," Haldir said Ana looked at him. Green met blue in a daring dance while he continued. "They are the dark lord's minions and he sent them here to-," Haldir made to continue but was stopped when Rumil and Orophin entered the room.

"She has awakened," Rumil said with a smile as he stepped inside. Ana smiled brightly completely forgetting the cold gaze Haldir gave her.

"I have, and I am surprised to see you," she said as she stood from the bed, but her legs were wobbly and didn't hold her weight. Rumil rushed forward quickly and caught her in his arms before she could fall to the floor. Ana gasped and put her hands on his shoulders as he held her. She looked up at him with wide eyes and he looked at her much the same way.

"When . . . how?" he asked and Galadriel cleared her throat gently. Rumil looked at her and sat Ana down on the bed.

"She drew Haldir's language abilities as well as heightened hearing," Galadriel explained. Rumil nodded and smiled down at Ana.

"Well, then it shall be much easier to talk with you then," he said. "Hopefully my brother has not been too hard on you in my absence." Ana raised an eyebrow at him and Rumil laughed. "Haldir and Orophin are my brothers." Ana looked at the two elves in question to see Orophin smiling kindly; however, Haldir's cold gaze remained the same.

"I guess it'll be much easier," Ana said as she looked back to Rumil. Rumil laughed and nodded his head.

"Much," he said through his smile. Galadriel looked to Haldir to see his gaze growing dark as he looked at his brother and the woman he claimed to loath.

"Ana, your body is still weak and I think it wise for you to remain in bed for a time," Galadriel said and Rumil stepped back from Ana where she remained on the bed. _"Do not argue with him, child,"_ she added mentally and Ana met Galadriel's eyes with a nod.

"Alright," she whispered as she moved back and covered herself with the blankets. Ana looked at Rumil who continued to smile at her and she blushed slightly. Sadie barked at Rumil and the elf looked at the dog who then laid across Ana's legs. Ana laughed and shook her head before she scratched her head.

"Come, gentlemen. Haldir, you can bring Ana her meal and finish explaining to her what you know," Galadriel said. Ana sighed and looked at Haldir who merely nodded his head. She then looked at Rumil who gave her a small smile and patted her shoulder before he followed Orophin out of the room followed by Galadriel.

"So," Ana said and Haldir turned his eyes to her. "Do you really despise me or is it just an act?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and waited for his answer.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for your reviews everyone! Sorry I didn't get to respond to you all personally. Thanks again and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Arguments and Accusations**

Haldir met Ana's eyes and took a deep breath. "I do not despise you," he said slowly and Ana raised an eyebrow at him. "I merely do not trust you and I find you infuriating," he finished before he left the room to get her something to eat. Ana uncrossed her arms and stood from the bed, more slowly that time, and on trembling legs made her way from the bedchamber to the kitchen where Haldir was putting bread and other items on a tray.

"Me? Infuriating? You're the one who yelled at me constantly when I couldn't understand you!" she exclaimed and his eyes turned from his task to her as she leaned on the door frame for support. The twelve feet she walked drained her, but she refused to let him know that. "_You're_ the one that sprained my wrist; _you're_ the one that started this hate relationship when you tried to stop me from going to my dog; and _you're _the reason behind how I was almost killed out in the forest!" Haldir scoffed and shook his head.

"You are naïve in many ways. As a Marchwarden of these woods, it is my job to be suspicious of strangers that come into our land, you are lucky you were even allowed in the city. If the Lady hadn't given me the instructions to bring you to the city, I would have had Rumil escort you to the border and left you to fend with the nothing you had." Ana glared and opened her mouth to speak but Haldir cut her off and stepped towards her. "Also, if I had not went in search of you when you ran away the orcs would have taken you back to the dark lord and you would have been forced to draw from the orc that held you by the throat." Haldir watched as her glare slowly melted and he stepped even closer so he was only about two feet from her.

"You were brought to this world by him, and he was going to use you. For what reason we don't know, but I wish I would have left you and let those orcs take you," he finished in a hiss. Ana held back her tears and let no sign out that they laid there. Haldir raised his hand and pulled the white bandage from her neck and was surprised to see the bruises and scratches gone, but the scar he had seen on the left side of her neck remained. Ana leaned up slightly and smacked Haldir clear across the face.

"I wish you would have left me," she whispered and Haldir turned to her as his gaze darkened even more. "I wish you would have let them take me cause then I would be away from you." Ana turned and stepped to go back to her bedroom when she moved too quickly and once again fell to the floor, only that time instead of being caught she crashed down onto the wood. She stifled her cry and slowly started to get up. She heard him sigh and move but she screamed at him. "Don't you dare touch me!" Haldir stopped and watched as she struggled to get up. Soon, she was on her feet and leaned against the wall taking deep even breaths. "Leave my house," she said as she looked at him and pushed herself up from the wall and walked stumbling into the bedroom. She collapsed onto the bed and closed her eyes.

Haldir clasped his fists at his sides. Now that he could understand her he found her even more troublesome. He walked into the bedchamber after her and her eyes opened at hearing him.

"You are under my charge, by Lady Galadriel's order. So I'd take heed in what you say if I were you." She sat up on her elbows and looked at him.

"I'm stuck in a place that I don't want to be, because of some stupid _dark lord_ and because you're ordered to baby-sit me I'm suppose to listen to you. I don't think so. I'm twenty-five years old, Haldir, and I can take care of myself." Haldir took a deep breath and she sat up fully. "I don't why she put you in charge of watching over me when neither of us can stand each other. Now, leave me alone Haldir."

"Gladly," he said after a moment and left the talan his blood boiling and frustration over flowing throughout him.

Ana sighed and laid back down on the bed. She curled up with her pillow, stifled a yawn and looked at Sadie who had somehow fallen asleep on floor. She sighed again and closed her eyes choosing to forget about Haldir and get some more rest as she was suddenly very tired.

* * *

Rumil knocked on Ana's door after the midday meal, and when no answer came, he opened the door to find the sitting room empty. He frowned and walked into the talan. He looked into the kitchen and saw a plate with now dry bread resting there and a few other items. He frowned and continued on his way through the talan to the bedchamber. Ana laid asleep in the bed. Her animal sat up and looked at him before she tilted her head. Rumil raised his index finger to his lips and told the animal to be quiet.

"Go away," Ana said tiredly. "I don't want any company right now."

"Well, it appears you gained more than my brother's knowledge," Rumil said. Ana turned and looked at him with a small smile on her face, but it was apparent to him that something was the matter. "What has happened?" he asked and he stepped further into the room and sat down on the bed. Ana slowly sat up on the bed and drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her shins as she looked at him.

"Nothing, Haldir and I argued but this time we both could understand each other," Ana sighed. Rumil gave her a small smile. "How can you two be related?" she asked after a silence. "You've been nothing but nice and he's been nothing but cruel." She paused and thought of after he had killed the orcs in the forest, and how he had let her hold onto him while she cried. He even wiped her tears away from her cheeks. And then when she had passed out the morning before and slight panic in his voice as she fell limp in his arms. He hadn't been cruel then, not in those brief fleeting moments but all the other countless ones together he had been.

"Haldir is not trusting, and he does not trust the race of men," Rumil said breaking her from her thoughts. She looked up at him once more and sighed.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because men's mortality makes them act rashly." Ana raised an eyebrow.

"Mortality? What do you mean?" Rumil looked away and took a deep breath before he began to explain the differences between men and elves. After about ten minutes Ana was looking at him with wide eyes. "You've got to be kidding me," she said quietly. "You all are immortal and can't die?" she asked.

"We can, but only in battle and of a broken heart as time as no effect on us," Rumil said. Ana laughed quietly and shook her head.

"I can't believe it." Her spirits were lifted and Rumil was glad to see her smiling and laughing, but then her smile slowly left her face and she looked at him with a serious face. "Do you think . . . do you think when I drew from Haldir that I . . . that I could have taken some of that trait?" she asked. Rumil raised his hand and cupped her cheek with a small smile as he ran his thumb along her cheekbone, just under her eye.

"I do not know," he said gently. Ana nodded and met his eyes worriedly. He lowered his hand and clasped hers loosely. "Time will tell, and perhaps the Lady will know if you talk to her." Ana smiled then and nodded.

"I suppose you're right," she said quietly before her stomach rumbled causing both to laugh. "I guess I'm hungry." Rumil smiled and nodded.

"I'll get you something," he said but Ana shook her head.

"I'll get it," she stood, but without difficulty that time. She gave him a smile and walked into the sitting room only to stop. Haldir stood there with arms crossed and looking like he was ready to throttle her across the room. Ana just looked at him before she went into the kitchen. She heard him follow and she turned to him. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I want to know what it is you are doing," he said. Ana shook her head and unfolded the wrapping around a small loaf of bread.

"Well, I'm getting myself something to eat," she said as she used a knife to cut the bread.

"Not that, Ana, I mean with my brother." Ana stopped and looked at him over her shoulder.

"I'm not doing anything. Rumil is my friend." She turned back to her task.

"You expect me to believe that?" Ana sighed and slammed the knife down on the counter and turned to look at him.

"I do because it's the truth!" she exclaimed and soon he was right in front of her. "What? Are you jealous?" she asked heatedly. Haldir grasped her upper arms and held her firmly and so close to him that she could feel his breath against her face. Ana only met his gaze but found her heart beating heavily in her chest and not from anger. Haldir met looked into the dark green orbs that looked at him defiantly and challenged him.

"Haldir!" echoed Rumil's voice in the kitchen and Haldir let her go and looked at his brother. "What are you doing?" he asked and Ana rubbed her upper arms from the death grip he had on them.

"Nothing," Haldir hissed. "Do not trust her Rumil. You may fall prey to her charm, with your soft heart, and she'll destroy you." Haldir said before he left the talan quickly. As he marched down the steps of her talan, he didn't know what had made him act as he did. When he had saw Rumil touch her face from the doorway, he felt his blood boil with anger, why he didn't know, but there was a knot in his stomach and the only way he knew to release it was through his anger.

* * *

Ana sighed as she chewed on the bread and cheese Rumil had cut for her while she sat at the table. "Forgive him Ana. I think I know why he behaved as such," Rumil said as he sat down across from her at the small table.

"Why's that? Because he's an idiot?" she asked. Rumil laughed and shrugged.

"That could be part of it, but I think there is something more. I don't want to share it with you just yet, because I think it would be best for him to share it with you." Ana nodded and sighed.

"Whatever it is, I hope he gets over it soon before he bruises anything else." Rumil chuckled and grabbed a piece of cheese before Ana could. She smacked at his hand and grabbed another before she laughed and ate her piece of cheese.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for your reviews! I'm working on responding to all of you. I hope you guys like this chapter. As always, let me know because your reviews mean a lot to me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 11: One Crazy Night**

"What do you mean they failed?" asked a heavily armored orc whose skin was a slimy gray and sickly looking, but his bright yellow eyes held malice and anger.

"An elf came into the trees and killed them without much difficulty," said a smaller orc. The first orc shoved the second one forcefully knocking him to the ground.

"Why didn't you go in after them?" he roared his voice echoing throughout the caves they waited in. The small orc scurried to its feet and looked at the larger with fear in its eyes.

"The elf found the stone and took it," the second orc said in a small voice only to earn a loud roar and to have his head removed from his body by the much larger one.

"We travel to Lothlorien! We must get out master's prize!" he shouted to about fifty others that waited with him. They all roared and lifted their weapons in the air, before loud claning filled the air when the orcs began to move under the cover of the night sky.

* * *

Ana tossed and turned restlessly in her sleep. The images of those orcs that had attacked her kept filling her dreams. Ever since her encounter with Haldir that afternoon and the fire she saw deep within his blue eyes she had felt unease and other dreams began to plague her._

* * *

Ana found herself in a familiar room, one she had not been in since those terrible three days five years earlier. The air was musky and darkness surrounded her. The only light that came into the room was the light from the bottom crack of the door. Ana took deep breaths and closed her eyes tightly willing herself to wake up but failing._

_The door opened slowly and Ana squinted from the light. She heard his laughter and soon his face came through the brightness of the lights. There he stood his dark hair cut short to his head and his brown eyes glaring._

"_Come now, pet," he said slowly. "Don't look so frightened." He pulled something from his side and the hunting knife glistened in the light. Ana gasped quietly and stepped back only to come in contact with the wall. He smirked and closed in on her and with every one of his steps her heart raced faster in her chest._

* * *

Ana took a sharp breath and sat up quickly as she brought her hand to her throat. Sadie sat up from her spot on the floor and looked at her. Ana was sweaty and climbed from the bed. Rumil had left her several hours ago and she once again found herself falling asleep. She desperately wanted a bath so gathering a few towels and a fresh nightdress; she made her way down to the bathing talan.

* * *

Galadriel looked at the stone before her carefully. So far, they had not been able to destroy it. "What is to be done with it?" Celeborn asked. "From what you tell me of it, it can still be used. What if it ends up in the hands of the enemy?" Galadriel turned her eyes to her husband and shook her head.

"I do not know. It still can be used, and any other being that forces her to use it will push what knowledge and traits she gained from Haldir completely away. What I know is that drawing from another does not completely take away from her personality. She maintains who she is, but gains from the other. It worries me that if she would be allowed to draw completely from someone that she would completely take their soul into her allowing them to use her and take over her body whenever they wish it," Galadriel said. Celeborn nodded in understanding but watched as his wife's face turned grim. "He did not want her to draw from an orc," she whispered as she stood quickly and moved to look out the window. Celeborn from, stood, and moved over next to his wife.

"What is it?" he asked quickly. Galadriel looked at her husband and shook her head.

"It is not certain, but my worry is that he would try and have her draw from him."

"How? He is but a shadow of his former self." She shook her head and took her husbands hands into her own.

"I do not know," she said quietly, "and that worries me even more."

* * *

Haldir paced in his talan angry with himself for the way he had treated Ana. He had no right and no proof for what he had said to her. There was a knock on his door and he called to whoever waited on the other side. "Enter!" he said. He stopped and looked to the door to see his brother, Rumil, walk inside. Haldir sighed and sat down on his sofa.

"I saw your light as I took a walk through the city. I thought I would come and see if I could get an explanation for your rash behavior towards Ana earlier today," Rumil said as he closed the door behind him. Haldir stiffened in posture and took a deep breath.

"I am sorry for the way I acted. I do not know what has come over me. It seems she manages to get under my skin like the tiniest of slivers that cannot be removed." Rumil smiled and sat down next to his brother.

"I have never seen you act as such, brother. Not once in over three thousand years." Haldir sighed again and looked to his brother with tired eyes. "Perhaps she means more to you than you lead the rest of us to believe." Haldir stood then.

"Don't be a fool! Just because she was spun you in her spell does not mean she has done the same to me." Rumil chuckled.

"Haldir, why do you not believe Ana's words? There is nothing more than pure friendship between us. She arises a need in me to protect her, not one of lust or love. She is an innocent and you make her out to be a sorceress." Haldir turned from him and chuckled quietly to himself.

"She is a sorceress," he said as he turned to face Rumil. "She can draw from others by a mere touch." Rumil rolled his eyes and stood next to his brother.

"She can only use the stone to draw from others, and that has been destroyed. You cannot honestly tell me you feel nothing but hate towards her?" Rumil asked. Haldir's gaze flicked from his brother's eyes to the window that faced the tall tree Ana's talan rested in. His sharp eyes caught movement and he had to force himself to stay where he was and not go and check on her. "You don't do you?" Rumil asked with a smile. Haldir looked back towards him and scowled.

"Other than feeling responsible for her because she is my charge, I feel nothing else."

"Honestly?" Rumil asked with a raised eyebrow and Haldir sighed heavily.

"Honestly." Rumil nodded and looked about the room.

"Well, I will let you rest then." He left Haldir who looked to Ana's talan again. He sighed and once he was sure, his brother had made his way home he too slipped out his talan and walked across the glade to Ana's talan oblivious to the laughing blue eyes that watched them.

* * *

With every step they grew closer to their target. "We'll never make it to the trees before the dawn!" shouted one orc. The large gray orc sneered and stopped causing every one of them stop. He turned and looked to the orc that had spoken.

"We will take cover in that cluster of trees, and then when the sun sets we make for the elf city," he hissed. "If need be we will slaughter every guard," he said quietly as he turned back around. "He will have her."

They continued on all the while their leader sneering at the large forest that laid ahead of them.

* * *

Ana sighed as she emerged from the hot water after rinsing the hair tonic from her hair. She loved the smell of flower used in the tonic, and silently hoped that if she ever found her way home, Galadriel would let her take some with her. Ana swam to the edge of the bath before she climbed out and wrapped herself in one of the soft towels. She smiled at Sadie who had joined in on the bathing talan and finished drying off before she pulled on the cream colored nightdress and towel dried her black hair as she walked back up to her talan.

She walked down the corridor and stopped when she felt that someone was in her house. She slowly walked into the sitting room and looked at Haldir with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly before she turned and walked into her bedroom. Haldir sighed heavily and followed her. She brushed her hair out and looked at him in the mirror. "Well?" she asked as she continued to run the brush through her hair. As she did, the sleeves of her nightdress moved and revealed the bruises he left on her upper arms. Thankfully, the bruises seemed to have faded already, he figured it was from what she had drawn from him. He walked over to her silently and touched the faded bruises. She jumped and dropped the hairbrush with a clang onto the vanity. He held onto her arm gently and she looked at him with wide eyes. "What the hell?" she asked and Haldir met her eyes. That time she was surprised to see that he was not glaring at her.

"I am sorry," he said gently and she was rendered speechless for a time. "If I am to watch over you, I should learn to control my temper." He lowered his hand and Ana looked at him like he had two heads.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Haldir?" she asked before she stepped back from him. Haldir didn't now why, but he stepped closer to her and pushed the hair on her left side over her shoulder. Ana swallowed hard but didn't move as his finger touched the faded scar.

"This did not come from me, nor the orcs," he said slowly. Ana pushed his hand away and walked around him and grabbed the silken robe that rested at the foot of her bed. She wrapped the material around her and looked at him. Eyes that were once warm were once again cold.

"I don't get you," she said quietly and Haldir huffed. He was angry with himself for coming to her talan and with her for completely brushing his kindness, something he shared with very, very few, completely away when she openly accepted Rumil's.

"There is nothing for you to 'get' as you say," he said firmly and Ana raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, there's the Haldir I'm used to," she said with a smirk and his glare only doubled.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," he said as he left the bed chamber. Ana rolled her eyes and followed him.

"Haldir, I didn't mean to upset you," she said with a quiet laugh before she grabbed his arm before he could leave. He didn't look at her, so, she turned him around. "Look, Rumil and I were talking and I told him that I'm tired of our arguing. We're stuck together, well, you're stuck with me, so can't we be friends?" she asked. Haldir met her eyes and saw that she truly did want to try to be his friend.

"Maybe," he said quietly before he pulled his arm free from her grip and made his way out of the talan and down the stairs. As he did so, he rubbed at the slight tingling sensation her hand had left on his arm. Little did he know, Ana was doing the same thing. She rubbed at her scar where his fingers had barely touched, but left a lingering feeling there, one that both excited and unnerved her at the same time.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't updated or responded to all of your reviews. I've been sick the last few days and I'm finally feeling better so I worked hard on this chapter through my medicated daze. I hope it's good, please let me know. Thanks for your reviews to everyone that reviewed. I'm sorry I didn't get to respond directly!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Attack on the Border**

Ana walked through the city dressed in a silver-gray dress. She wore soft slippers on her feet that an elleth had brought in for her earlier that morning as a gift from Galadriel. They were white and would easily match the three dresses she had acquired. Sadie walked beside her and Ana felt several pairs of eyes on her but she didn't look around. As she rounded a large tree she ran into someone who had also been going around the tree. She stumbled back but whoever it was grasped her waist and held her still. Ana looked up and at Rumil's smiling face.

"It is good to see you up and about today. We were worried you'd be bed ridden the entire time we were in the city," he said as he let go. Ana smiled at him and felt Sadie sit down next to her.

"How long are you going to be here?" she asked and Rumil sighed as he laid against the large tree.

"We leave before th-," he was interrupted when Orophin came running and grasped his brother's arm.

"Rumil! There was an attack on the border. Several orcs escaped the guards and are running towards the city. Many fell," he added in a whisper and Ana's eyes widened and looked between the two.

"How man?" she found herself asking and Orophin looked at her.

"Ten, all guards in Haldir's brigade," he said slowly. Ana found her feet moving without her even thinking, where she was going she didn't know but soon the path became familiar to her. She ran up the many stairs to Galadriel's talan where she had taken studies with her just a few days ago. The door was open, so Ana rushed inside. She wasn't' the least surprised to see Haldir and Celeborn standing there with her. Celeborn looked at her and then looked to Galadriel who was looking at Ana with a knowing but sad smile.

"You have heard then" she said slowly and Ana nodded as she stepped further into the room. She was slightly winded and took a moment to catch her breath.

"Why the attack? What is going on?" she asked quickly and Haldir turned to her.

"They come for you," he said and she looked at him. The coldness was still in his eyes, but there was a small glimmer of sadness in the blue pools.

"Me?" She took a step back and looked to Galadriel, her eyes begging for more information.

"There will be another time for more explanations," Celeborn said and Ana looked to him. "As of now, Rumil, Orophin, and several other guards travel into the woods to hunt for the orcs. Haldir shall remain with you as your guard." The ellon then looked to the Marchwarden. "Ensure she is well hidden and do not leave her side." Haldir nodded and bowed his head before he led Ana from the room. Ana looked back at Galadriel as she was led away with wide and confused eyes.

"_Do not be afraid Ana. Haldir shall protect you if the need arises,"_ Ana heard Galadriel's voice echo as she went around the doorframe. They walked down the stairs in silence and as Haldir led her towards her talan, she gasped.

"I left Sadie in the city!" she exclaimed quietly before she jerked her arm from Haldir's grasp and ran through the trees. Haldir groaned quietly and took off after her.

"Ana!" he called. "Ana, she will be fine!" he tried again, but she didn't listen and kept running to where she had last left Sadie. Ana was almost to where she had left Sadie, when a horn sounded. Haldir surged forward and grasped her arm stopping her. He looked around and she heard him curse under his breath. "Ana, an orc has entered the city, we must-," Haldir was cut off by a bark.

"Sadie!" Ana exclaimed quietly before she freed herself from Haldir and kneeled down as Sadie ran into her arms.

"You are reunited with your dog, now let's move. We must get you hidden." He grasped her hand and dragged her away with Sadie following. Haldir ran up a set of stairs and brought her into a talan she had never been in before. Ana gasped quietly for air as she sat down on a sofa and Sadie laid panting at her feet. Haldir looked down at the forest floor and another horn sounded.

"What's going on?" she asked as she steadied her breathing. Haldir turned to her and walked over to her.

"Stay silent," he whispered and walked back over to the window. Ana frowned and crossed her arms over her chest and watched as he drew his sword from his side. She noticed then that he did not carry his quiver or his bow. She heard something in the distance and she stiffened as she sat on the sofa. Haldir's posture stiffened as well but his eyes remained focused and read on the forest floor. Ana felt her heart pound in her chest and Sadie sat up looking towards the door.

"Haldir," she whispered and his eyes moved to her. "It's coming close isn't it?" she asked. He quickly sheathed his sword and walked over to her. He helped her stand from the sofa and he was surprised to feel her body tremble slightly.

"Come, you will be safe in the bedchamber," he said quietly. Ana nodded and let him lead her into the bedroom. Haldir was surprised that the normally strong and agitating woman was showing something he did not expect from her: vulnerability and pure fear. Sadie followed them and he sat her down on the bed. As he stepped away to leave her and close the door behind him, she grasped his hand in both of hers and held onto it tightly. He looked down at her.

"He'scoming closer. I can hear him." Haldir sighed quietly and kneeled down in front of her and put his free hand over hers. His ears and senses were still trained mainly on the beings outside of his talan as he looked at her fear filled eyes.

"He will not find you, and I am more than capable of protecting you. Do you not remember that night not but two days ago?" he asked and she swallowed hard as she closed her eyes and nodded.

"I do," she whispered as she slowly reopened her eyes and loosened her grip on his hands. Haldir raised his free hand to her cheek and held her face gently. Once again she was surprised by his kindness, but she needed it right then.

"You will be fine." Ana nodded. Haldir looked into her dark eyes and as he stood he found himself leaning in and kissing her forehead. "I promise," he whispered quietly before he stood and left the room, closing the door tightly behind him. Ana looked into nothing with wide eyes before she raised her hand to her forehead, the orcs completely forgotten.

* * *

Haldir stood in the sitting room his thoughts no longer focused on the woman in the other room but on the task at hand. That was when he spotted the one orc that had made it into the city. Its skin was grey and sickly looking but the look on his face proved that he was well with the exception of an arrow embedded in its left shoulder. It was heading towards his talan. Haldir quickly left the talan and walked three quarters of the way down the stairs before he jumped landing about eight feet in front of the orc. The orc stopped and adjusted its cruel weapon in its hand. The sneer that crossed its face made Haldir's heart harden even more.

"You can't protect her," he drawled in common tongue and Haldir held his position.

"I can and I will," he hissed back and the orc's sneer only deepened and a low rumbling laugh escaped its slimy lips.

"You kill me, more will come. She is wanted as is the stone." Haldir glared.

"She is of no use to you," he said as he began to circle the orc who turned where he stood. "The stone has been destroyed." The orc laughed once more.

"The stone can never be destroyed, elf," it hissed before he raised its sword and charged Haldir. He readied to stop any blow that came his way when suddenly a white feathered arrow joined the other arrow that was embedded in its shoulder, only the arrow was clear through the orc's head. A gurgling came from its mouth before it fell in a heap. Haldir looked on in surprise and looked up into the tree to see Ana standing in the window his bow in his hands and a surprised and confused look on her face that mirrored his own. He looked down at the orc before he turned and looked at Ana once more. He saw her shake her head and step back from the window.

Haldir ran up the stairs and went into his talan just as Ana dropped the bow onto the floor of the talan.

"How in the world did I do that?" she asked him as she looked at her hands that visibly trembled. He sat his sword down and frowned as he took her hands into his. She looked up at him as tear fell from her eyes. "I . . . I . . ." She shook her head unable to finish.

"It's alright," he whispered and pushed her black hair from her face.

"I don't know what came over me. I felt something stir inside of me and I just went to the case, pulled out the bow and an arrow, walked over to the window, and fired. I've never, and I mean ever done anything like that before," she said quickly trying to explain herself. Haldir shook his head.

"It is alright, Ana, I will take you to Lady Galadriel. It is time she look into you to see what it is you have actually gained from drawing from me." Ana nodded but found herself wrapping her arms around him and once again embracing him. Haldir stiffened but returned her embrace as she felt her shake and buried her face in his chest.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! Thank you for your well wishes. I am feeling better that's why I'm finally writing again. I know some of you would like my chapters longer I really do try and make them as long as I can, but like this one it comes up a little short. When I type them, they're always between four to five pages. I'll do my best to make the next chapter, which should be up sometime tomorrow evening, nice and long. You all will learn more about Ana, and a little more romance will be thrown in! Thanks for reading and I'm really glad you all enjoy my story, and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing assoicated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Beginning of a Long Night**

Haldir stood outside the room where Ana, Lady Galadriel, and Lord Celeborn were. Lady Galadriel was looking into Ana's mind while she slept. Haldir sighed and looked down at his still slightly damp tunic. He ran his fingers over the wetness left by Ana's tears. When her tears had quieted he had carried her from his talan to Lady Galadriel. Two guards were disposing of the orc as he did so. He heard someone enter the room and he lowered his hand and looked up to see a tired looking Rumil and Orophin.

"How many orcs charged the border?" he asked as he stepped over to his brothers.

"Reports say eighty, ten guards fell at the border, but several more were wounded and being tended to," Rumil said. Haldir sighed and nodded his head.

"How did the orc get passed the guards?" Haldir asked confused. Orophin shook his head.

"Their leader, the one you slayed, was the only one to make it near the city. We and several other guards took care of the others," Orophin said.

"I did not slay him." At his brothers' confused face he explained what took place. Rumil and Orophin were surprised to say the least. "I never expected to see her as she was," Haldir said after a moment. "She was like a small child in the body of a woman."

"Did she not act that way when the first pair of orcs attacked?" Orophin asked. Haldir nodded.

"She did, but she controlled herself after a moment. This time, she was . . . broken." Rumil looked at Haldir's confused face and smiled to himself. The look that was in his brother's eyes only confirmed his thoughts on his strange reactions to Ana. Haldir sighed deeply and looked to the door. "I know not what caused her to act as such. Moments before the orc was even within hearing distance she was still defiant with me," he paused and looked back at his brothers. "However, she sensed him when I did and it was like fear took hold of her and the look in her eyes was one that made me guess she was somewhere else in her mind and truth be told it unnerved me a little." Rumil and Orophin nodded.

"Marchwarden," came Galadriel's voice and the three ellons looked up at her with wide eyes. "I now know what all she has gained from you, and some things I did not know but will not share with you." Haldir frowned but Rumil spoke before he did.

"What has she gained from him?" Rumil asked and Galadriel looked at him.

"We know she gained the language skills, sight and hearing, but she has a connection to you," she said as her eyes turned back to Haldir. "When you stood before the orc, you had wished you had grabbed your bow and slayed him before he could have even come near where your talan rested. In a way, you took over her body and slayed the orc through her hands," Galadriel said. Haldir shook his head slightly. He was confused and didn't understand. "It is still not full clear _how_ you were able to do this, but I know you did it unknowingly."

"I have one more question, my lady," Rumil said as he thought of his friend's greatest concern from her drawing from Haldir. Galadriel looked at Rumil and nodded.

"She did gain a longer life from drawing from him. Whether it is a full immortal life or the life like the Dúnedain, it is too soon to tell as of yet." Rumil gave her a small smile and nodded his head. Haldir looked on and took a deep breath. Soft pads were heard from behind Galadriel and all eyes turned to see Ana standing there. Haldir looked at her and her eyes met his for just a fraction of a second before they focused on the wooden floor at her feet. Her eyes were red from her tears and her face was pale. "Haldir, lead Ana back to her talan so she may rest." He kept his eyes on Ana and nodded his head as he walked over to her and took her arm into his. Rumil, Orophin, and Lady Galadriel watched as he led Ana down the steps. Rumil looked back to Galadriel and she looked at him.

"Lady Galadriel, you said you learned some things that you would not share, why is that?" he asked. Galadriel met his gaze and he saw a slight sadness enter the Lady's eyes.

"It is not my story to share. Only Ana can share that part of her past and she is not yet ready to share it." Rumil nodded. "I suggest you both take to rest, you have a long travel ahead to the border tomorrow morning." They bowed their heads and left the Lady. Galadriel sighed when her husband put his hand on her shoulder.

"Your energy is drained," he said gently and she looked at him.

"She fought me heatedly even in her sleep when I tried to tap into the reasoning for her fear. Now I know why she did," she said softly as she turned and laid her head upon his shoulder.

"Come," he said as he embraced her and led her away so she could regain her strength.

* * *

Ana walked in silence next to Haldir, she didn't have the will to look him in the eye. Not when she had once again broken down in front of him and when he had kissed her forehead in comfort. "Ana, are you alright?" he asked as he stopped at the foot of the stairs. She didn't look up at him.

"I am fine Haldir. I can walk myself the rest of the way," she said quietly and made to move from him when he held her in place. She looked up at him and glared. "Let me go, please," she whispered. Haldir frowned but did as she asked, however, he followed her when she went up the stairs. As he walked into her talan she sighed and turned back to him. "Just go away!" she exclaimed tiredly.

"No! I will not go away!" he yelled back and Ana looked at him startled. "You come from the room and look as though you have just relived one of the most terrifying moments of your life and y-," Ana cut him off.

"Because I did! She made me live it over again while I slept! As if seeing him in my dreams briefly wasn't enough or hearing his voice and laugh echo in my ears or seeing his shadow wield the knife in a circle of fire!" she yelled as she pushed against his chest. Haldir stumbled back but kept his eyes locked with hers as tears fell from them. "Ever since those things attacked me in the trees, I can't escape him! Just the thought of those creatures makes me become that scared woman again! I haven't been that way for five years and in a blink of an eye, in mere seconds, I am reduced back to that scared woman and I hate it!" A sob escaped her lips and she fell to her knees. Haldir kneeled in front of her and made to put his hands on her shoulders when she shook him off of her. She cried again and Haldir sighed. "Haldir, just go," she said after a moment and wiped her face with her hands. Haldir grabbed her wrists gently and held them.

"Ana, I am not going anywhere. Not until you tell me who this man is you speak of," he said gently and Ana's eyes met his. She was surprised to see concern in their depths and nowhere was the coldness she was so used to. She sniffed and shook her head. "Ana, you can trust me," he said as he moved his hands from her wrists and held her hands tightly in his own.

"She already made me relive it once. I do not want to relive it again." She pulled her hand from his and rushed into her bedroom. He heard two soft thumps and then the rustling of her blankets. He stood and walked into the bedchamber, and Ana sighed as she looked at him from the bed and sat up. "How can I make you go away?" she asked and he walked over to her and sat down on the bed.

"Tell me what I ask," he said.

"I already told you I do not want to talk about it." Suddenly, he raised his hand to her face and held her left side of her face before his fingers trailed down her cheek and then down to the scar on her neck. The tingling sensation she felt before made itself present once more.

"The man you speak of . . . he is the one responsible for this, is he not?" he asked. Ana looked at him with wide eyes and nodded as he ran his fingers along the faded scar. His eyes moved from the scar back to hers. "Tell me, Ana." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she began her tale.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for your reviews! I'm working on responding to you guys. I know I left you all on an evil cliffhanger, but I wanted her past to be in one chapter. I worked on this chapter for most of the afternoon today and I hope you all like it. As always, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 14: Telling a Tale **

"It was five years ago," she said slowly and looked at her hands clasped in her lap. "It was late, almost midnight, when I was on my way back to my dorm. I had been working in the library and lost track of time until the librarian had come up to me at ten and told me the library was closing. I'd stopped and got some food before I went home, that's why I was so late. I normally was in my dorm and in bed by eleven but I had finals that week, so I was studying.

"I didn't even hear or see him until he had the cloth over my mouth. I fought him but the more I fought him the more tired I became until I blacked out. When I came to, I was in a dark room. It was cold and damp and I was confused. I stood from the floor I was laying on and felt around the walls but they were smooth. The only light in the room came from under the door so I made my way over to it, but when I tired the handle it was locked. I pounded on it and screamed for someone to help me, but when no one came I walked around trying to figure out where I was.

"There was nothing else in the room, except for me. The floor was carpeted and the room was small, very small." Haldir watched as she shivered slightly and he reached out and put his hand over her hands. Her eyes moved from her hands to his face briefly before she looked back at her hands. "He came in then, when I was exploring the room. I couldn't see his face because the light that came in from behind him blinded me. I raised my hand to my eyes to shade some of the light." She paused and closed her eyes as her mind took her back

* * *

"_Hello, Anastasia," he said. His voice was laced with a slight southern accent, but she didn't recognize it, she went to college in Tennessee so practically all the guys she talked to had the same accent. Ana licked her lips and blinked a few times._

"_Who are you? Where am I?" she asked quickly. The man chuckled quietly and stepped further into the room. A clicking sound echoed and light filled the room. Ana closed her eyes and covered her eyes with her hand. He jerked her hand from her face and she blinked her eyes open as he pressed her against the wall. She met his dark eyes with her frightened green ones. She knew him all too well. She saw him every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday in her favorite class._

"_Who am I?" he asked as he pinned her to the wall. "I'm the last face you will see for a long time," he whispered as he leaned into her ear. Ana stiffened when he licked her neck and his grip tightened on her wrists that he had pinned to the wall. "Don't worry. . . we'll have some fun." He nipped her ear and Ana started to cry. He lifted back slightly and looked at her face. "Don't cry, pet, you'll like it."_

* * *

Ana took a sharp breath and looked at Haldir who was looking at her closely. She unclasped her hands and took his hand into hers. She'd never admit it but the only male presence she truly felt comfortable with was Rumil's and Haldir's. "Ana?" he asked her and she shook her head. 

"Please, just give me a minute," she said quietly and he nodded. Haldir was concerned; perhaps he should have let her sleep instead of making her tell him what haunts her. Ana sighed and looked down at their hands, she was holding on tightly but he was holding onto her just as tightly. She turned her eyes back to him and squeezed his hand as she started once more. "I'll never forget his face or his name. He . . . he kidnapped me and held me captive for three days. During those three days he . . . I . . . I was raped and beaten." Haldir looked at her wide eyes and watched as a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"Ana," he whispered and raised his free hand and wiped it away. "I am sorry." She shook her head and he saw her swallow hard. She stood from the bed and wrapped her arms around her waist with her back to him. He followed and stood behind her. He stood close enough so she knew he was there, but he did not know if he should touch her again. The look on her face when he had touched her wasn't that encouraging. "You don't have to say anymore." She shook her head again and turned around to face him.

"No, I do. You want to know how I got this scar and I'll tell you. The night of the third day he held me captive, he came into the room holding a knife. I coward away from him in a corner. He told me not be frightened, but that the . . . authorities were coming and he had to take care of me before they did. He dragged me from the corner and I begged him, I _begged _him to stop, but he just kissed me hard and stuck the knife in my stomach. I have four other scars besides this one, Haldir, he stabbed me four times in the stomach before I heard a loud boom and then heavy footsteps. An officer was running down the stairs when he raised the knife and slashed my throat." She was starting to shake and Haldir put his hands on her shoulders. "I almost died, Haldir, and for a year afterwards I wish I had died. I wished that that cop didn't save me. Just like I wished you hadn't saved me either. I hate being afraid and he was supposed to be someone I could trust." Haldir sighed and pulled her close to him and embraced her. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, and she took comfort in his touch that time without tears. Haldir rested his chin on the top of her head as he embraced her.

"Who was he Ana? Who betrayed your trust?" he asked.

"His name was Kevin Lockwell; he was one of my professor's teaching assistants. It turned out he had been watching me, following me, and I didn't even know it. He was obsessed with me and when I rejected him when he asked me out, he lost it." She sniffed and sighed. She remembered that day. It had only been two days before he kidnapped her. It wasn't that she wasn't interested in him; he was attractive and kind to her before he kidnapped her, but she told him the truth. She wasn't interested in dating while she was in college because she had her career she was trying to establish, a career in design that went no where after she dropped out and took up working in a factory back in her hometown in South Dakota. Haldir ran his hand down the back of her head and through her soft black locks.

"I promise Ana, I will let no being whether they are orc, man, elf, or dwarf ever harm you," he vowed to her. "I wish never to see that fear in you or see you cry ever again," he said quietly surprising both himself and Ana. Ana looked up at him then, her face was free of tears but her eyes were red and slightly swollen. He raised his hand to her cheek and held her face gently as she looked up at him.

Ana's heart was pounding in her chest. She confided in him a secret she had wanted to keep just that and surprisingly after sharing it with him, she felt lighter. No matter how many times she had talked to her therapist or her friends, she never felt free of her past, but with him, it was different. The memories seemed to melt away as she looked at him and he at her, but they were still there.

"Haldir," she whispered and he moved his hand from her face to her hair, burying his fingers there. "Thank you. Thank you for making me tell you, even though I didn't want to. For some reason, I feel much better." She managed a small smile and Haldir returned it as he loosened his fingers from her hair and ran them down her neck to her shoulder.

"I am glad," he whispered. He studied her face and saw how tired she was and he stepped back from her. As he did so, he ran his hands down her arms and took her hands into his. "You should rest now. I think the events of the day have drained you." Ana nodded and he led her to the bed where he helped her crawl into bed. He covered her and she looked up at him. He smiled and touched her face gently before he leaned into her and kissed her forehead once more. Ana sighed and closed her eyes as his lips touched her forehead. She never let any man besides her father kiss her since the incident, but his touch was comforting and she found herself longing for it. Haldir pulled back and looked down at her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked back at his eyes.

He stood next to her bed, his body leaning over hers as he supported his weight with his left hand that rested on the bed on her right side. His hair dangled down and tickled her collarbone slightly. Ana found herself glancing at his lips before she looked back at his eyes only to see him do the same thing. When his eyes met hers she felt as if he was asking her something but she didn't know for sure. He started to lean down when a bark sounded from the sitting room. Haldir quickly pulled back and stood straight. Ana looked at the ceiling, her cheeks blazing with a deep blush until Sadie jumped on the bed and licked her face. Ana smiled, sat up and scratched Sadie's head. She glanced at Haldir only to see his back and him looking at the door Rumil and Orophin standing there with flowers in their hands.

"We were hoping to wish you well," Rumil said as they walked in. "We went to Haldir's talan to see if he had returned yet and found Sadie sleeping near the fire and the talan empty. We assumed you were still awake, so we came to see you before you retired." Ana gave them a smile and nodded. Rumil looked to Haldir and saw the troubled look on his brother's face and looked more closely at Ana. She was blushing deeply though she smiled and Rumil wondered what had happened between the pair.

"She was just retiring," Haldir said. "I suggest you give your greetings and then join me in the sitting room." The two elves nodded and Haldir left the room. Ana's smile faltered and Rumil and Orophin walked over to her. They each handed her the beautiful white flower they held onto and she nodded her thanks.

"Is everything all right Ana?" Orophin asked. She nodded.

"I'm fine, just tired. Haldir and I were talking for some time and I must admit my energy seems depleted," she said. Rumil studied her and nodded.

"We will not be long then," Rumil said as he sat down and Orophin stood next to him. Sadie jumped down off the bed and trotted into the sitting room. "We leave for the border in the morning, and we will return in a month." Ana nodded.

"Do be careful. Something tells me more of those things will be coming," she said gently and Rumil nodded remembering that reports showed that the orcs said more would come if they failed to get her then.

"We always are," Orophin said. Ana looked at him and smiled. "Get some rest and we shall see you soon." Ana nodded and the two elves left the room. When they did Ana flopped back on the bed and sighed as she brought her hands to her face. Before they had come in, Ana had wanted Haldir to kiss her and she was almost certain he was going to, and those two thoughts alone scared and excited her at the same time.

* * *

Haldir ran a calloused hand down his face and sighed heavily while his brothers talked to Ana. He heard Sadie come from the bedroom and turned around to look at her. She nudged his leg and he kneeled down to her and scratched her head like he had watched Ana do countless times. "She has been through much and there I was about to take advantage of her," he said quietly to Sadie in common tongue, switching incase his brothers came from the room. "She had just shared with me the darkness of her past and I was going to kiss her and I probably would have done more harm than good. It seems that I cannot win with your master." Sadie huffed and moved over and laid by the fire. "Or you," he added quietly and stood. Rumil and Orophin left the bedchamber and closed the door behind them. 

"You should retire as well, Haldir," Rumil said. "You look no better than Ana." Haldir glared at his brother, but Rumil just smiled.

"Come on, let's go," Haldir said and he and his three brothers left Ana's talan and retired to their own homes.

* * *

Ana woke early that morning. She bathed, dressed and stood in the kitchen humming. For some reason, she knew exactlyhow to work the old time kitchen and soon had made herself a warm breakfast and was getting ready to eat it. She had never felt better and she knew once she finished breakfast she would have to go to Lady Galadriel and apologize to her for being so forceful with her. "There is no need for that," Galadriel said and Ana looked up from the dish in her hands and gave her a smile. She sat the bowl down on the table and rushed over to the lady. Ana hugged the elleth and Galadriel smiled before she returned the woman's embrace. When Ana pulled away she smiled at her. 

"Yes there is," Ana said as she stepped back and clasped her hands in front of her. "I was angry." Galadriel shook her head.

"You had every right to be." Galadriel looked at Ana closely. She noticed the young woman seemed to glow and she no longer had a hate or fear within her. At Galadriel's curious look Ana smiled.

"You _and_ another helped me over come my past in a matter of a day." Galadriel looked at Ana more closely and smiled.

"Haldir, he made you tell him." Ana nodded and opened her mouth to speak when Galadriel spoke. "He made you face your past, and promised he would let none hurt you again." Ana nodded again and Galadriel chuckled quietly to herself. Ana raised an eyebrow at Galadriel who just looked around. "It seems as though you now know how to use the kitchen." Ana nodded.

"Yeah, it's weird. I know you told me that the bow thing was because of Haldir, but was this because of him too?" she asked and Galadriel could only guess.

"It is more than likely." Ana looked to her dish and then to Galadriel.

"Would you like some?" she asked and Galadriel shook her head.

"No thank you, child, I just came to check on you. Enjoy your meal and if you should need anything, you know where to find me." Ana nodded and Galadriel smiled as she left the talan, relieved to see that Ana was well and it was all thanks to a certain Marchwarden.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, nothing new in this chapter, I just changed a few things thanks to encouragement from Aglarendis to change the story back to what I had intended it to be. You probably won't even notice the change, well some may. Thanks again!

Thanks for your reviews! I know I said I was going to respond to you guys but, my e-mail is being stupid. It erased all of my read messages in my inbox and I wasn't very happy. Anyway, if you review this chapter I'll do my very best to respond. Now, I know almost all of you will like this chapter, I hope, so let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 15: Finally! **

A week. That's how long Haldir had purposely been avoiding her; at least she had convinced herself that he was doing it on purpose. Ana sighed as she sat down and rested the old book in her lap before she leaned against the large tree. She'd come across the small cove two days ago, and though there was a beautifully crafted bench not far from where she sat, she preferred to lean against the tree and read through the various books Galadriel had given her. Sadie laid down at Ana's side and Ana opened the book and began to read the beautiful script. She was thankful for something to do because with only Sadie to keep her company she had become rather lonely. She knew Galadriel was too busy to be bothered so she kept to herself since Haldir was avoiding her.

As her eyes scanned the words telling the history of the elves, she felt as though someone was watching her once again. She looked up from the pages and around the cove. No one was around so she turned her eyes back to the pages. She had been getting that feeling every time she left her talan, and it unnerved her slightly. Ana heard a soft laughter and looked up and saw an elleth walking arm in arm through the trees with an ellon. He was speaking softly to her and she was smiling. They walked passed Ana and nodded at her before they continued on their way. Ana sighed and closed the book she was reading before she sat it on the ground next to her and leaned her head against the tree.

"I drove him away didn't I?" she asked Sadie as she looked down at her. "After telling him about . . . about Kevin. Why do I always mess up?" Ana stood then and walked away with Sadie following, leaving her book behind on the soft moss.

* * *

Haldir watched her walk away and climbed down from the tree he hid himself in and walked over to where she left her book. He sighed as he ran his hand over the cover. For the last week, he had been fighting a battle within himself and he was going to end it then. His grip on the book tightened before he followed her. "Ana," he called and she twirled around, sending her black hair over her right shoulder. Her dark green eyes focused on him and he suddenly lost his nerve. He slowly walked over to her and held out the book to her. "You forgot this," he said quietly. Ana's hands wrapped around the book slowly as she kept her eyes locked with his. 

"Why have you been avoiding me?" she asked rather bluntly and Haldir inwardly winced at the hurt that was in the depths of her eyes. "I mean, I know you don't care for me that much, but after what you said . . . I mean, I thought," she stopped, sighed, and looked away before she continued. "I thought things were different between us, Haldir." Haldir just looked at her turned away face.

"I haven't been avoiding you," he said and her head snapped to him with a frown on her face.

"What? I haven't seen you in a week, and you mean to tell me you haven't been avoiding me? Lady Galadriel told me you were not due to return to the border for another month, you haven't visited me, and when I went to your talan, it was empty." Haldir sighed and stepped closer to her. He held her upper arms gently and she kept her eyes locked with his.

"I've been watching you everyday, Ana," he said quietly as he looked down at her and she looked up at him confused. She pressed the book closer to her chest as he rubbed his thumbs on her upper arms. Haldir looked deep into her eyes, and saw something in them that made his nerve slowly return. "I've been watching from a distance, because I've been thinking, and I've come to a conclusion." Ana arched an eyebrow.

"What's that?" she asked, her voice softer than she wanted it to be. Haldir smiled and leaned into her. Ana felt her heart pound as she looked at him questioningly with a tilt of her head. He kissed her lips so lightly she would have sworn a feather danced across them. She slowly opened her eyes after she had briefly closed them and his face still hovered close to hers.

"I've come to the conclusion that I do not like watching from a distance," he whispered before he claimed her lips firmly. Ana gasped and the book fell from her arms and crashed onto the soft grass between their feet. She wrapped her arms around his waist and his hands moved from her upper arms and cradled her head in his hands.

Ana had never been kissed the way Haldir was kissing her, even her firstboyfriend in high school never kissed her with such fire and tenderness, but she knew Haldir was different. At that moment she never felt happier as his lips ravaged hers and she kissed him just as heatedly. She knew that if any other kissed her, she wouldn't feel the tingling she was feeling as his hands moved from her face and neck down her back. He caressed her body gently and rested his left hand on her lower back and his right hand gripped her hip as he pulled her body flush to him.

Haldir had no idea what was coming over him. He never wanted anything more than he did for her to feel every tingle, every ache, and every desire he felt as he held her and kissed her. Never in all his years had he felt what he did as he touched her, watched her, held her . . . she was suddenly all he ever wanted.

Ana pulled her lips away, slowly because she did not want to stop, but air was needed. She pulled away, but her body remained pressed against his. She would have ran, had she not felt she could trust him more than anything and if she did not know he would never hurt her. Her dark eyes turned up to him and Haldir smiled at the surprised and dazed look in them.

"Whoa," she whispered and Haldir chuckled as he released her hip and pushed her hair from her face. "Where did that come from?" Haldir shook his head as he ran his thumb across her cheek.

"Ever since that night," he said gently knowing full well she knew when he spoke of. Ana was surprised though to hear the deepness of his voice. "Ever since then I've wanted to do that, but I knew it was not the right time." Ana looked at him and he suddenly pulled away. "I am sorry, Ana, if I-," she silenced him when she stepped forward and put her fingers to his lips.

"Please don't say you're sorry," she whispered. "You're the first man, well, elf or male," she chuckled and lowered her hand and laced her fingers with his, "I've actually let kiss me in five years, and I don't want you to apologize and I don't want you to think you took advantage of me, when I was kissing you back. I could have pushed you away if I wanted to." Haldir smiled and moved closer to her.

"Did you want to?" he asked. His closeness made Ana feel like she was drowning in him, but it definitely wasn't a bad feeling. She met his eyes fully instead of looking at his chest as she was. She slowly shook her head.

"No," she said quietly and Haldir grinned before he leaned in to kiss her again when Sadie barked. Ana jumped slightly because she had forgotten Sadie was there. The pair looked down at the dog who stared up at them innocently. Ana laughed quietly and looked back at Haldir who sighed heavily and looked back at her with a slightly agitated look on his face.

"She has the worst timing," he whispered and Ana laughed again before she raised her hand to his face and ran her fingers along the smoothness of his skin. He closed his eyes briefly and slowly opened them.

"That she does," she whispered before she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him deeply.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews, they mean a lot, and I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! This one is kind of a filler chapter, butI hope you like it all the same! Please let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 16: Happy Times . . . For Now**

Ana pulled her lips back from his after a moment and smiled up at him. Haldir returned her smile and she lowered her hand from his face. "This is quite a turn of events, isn't it?" she asked quietly and Haldir chuckled and nodded his head. He opened his mouth to speak when Galadriel's voice filled the small cove.

"Indeed it is," she said. Ana jumped back from Haldir and stumbled over Sadie, who scurried away with a yelp. Ana would have crashed to the ground if Haldir hadn't grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. Ana's face was red as she looked to the Lady with wide eyes, "but, I will say that it does not surprise me." She smiled at the pair before she turned and slowly made her way back up the path. Ana sighed and buried her flaming face in Haldir's chest, which she noticed was becoming a habit. She felt his chest rumble from his quiet laughter and she looked up at him with a smile.

"Does my embarrassment amuse you?" she asked and he pushed her hair from her face.

"Always," he said gently before he leaned down and kissed her nose. "Now, come, let us get something to eat. Something tells me you haven't eaten this morning." Ana looked at him as he stepped away and when she didn't follow him, he stopped and turned to her. "Are you coming?" Ana nodded but remained where she stood.

"How come you were watching me this whole week?" she asked. He sighed quietly and stepped back over to her and took her left hand into his right one.

"Lady Galadriel put you under my care. It was my duty to watch over you, but I could not keep your company after that night." Ana felt a sudden pain in her chest at his words. "Do not misunderstand me," he added quickly and squeezed her hand, "what I mean is that before Rumil and Orophin had entered your talan with Sadie, I had every intention of kissing you as I put you to bed. After realizing what I was about to do, I felt the fool. You had just shared with me the darkness in your past and there I was going to kiss you." He slowly raised his left hand to her face as she looked up at him intently waiting for him to continue. He ran his fingers across her skin and then through her hair. "So, instead of keeping your company and to let myself think things through, I watched over you from a distance." Ana nodded as he lowered his hand from her face and she swallowed hard before she spoke next.

"Then what brought you to your conclusion? What made you decide to keep my company again?" she asked.

"The sadness I saw in your face as you watched Mirima and Arandur walk passed you earlier, and the hurt that was in your tone as you spoke to Sadie. I cannot explain my actions to you, Ana, I honestly do not know anything anymore." Ana smiled then and laced her fingers with his once again.

"Then that makes two of us." Haldir smiled and led Ana and Sadie to her talan so they could eat and talk things over further.

* * *

Galadriel smiled a small smile as she walked back to her home. She had gone for a walk to enjoy the early spring morning, only to find more than just the blossoms blooming. However, her smile soon fell. No matter how happy she felt for the couple's discovery, she worried. She worried what would become of her Marchwarden if Ana were taken by the Dark Lord. She also worried that if Ana drew little immortality from him that Haldir would not last through the grief.

* * *

Three weeks of happiness and stolen kisses had passed and no more signs of orcs as of yet. Ana was dressed in a pair of black leggings and a dark green tunic. She laughed as Haldir ran behind her. She carried a bow in her hand and a quiver on her back and Haldir had the same. He had been helping her train in archery since finding out that she now indeed have some skill with a bow, it just needed work.

"Ana!" he called with a laugh as the pair ran to the archery field. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him before she turned around a large tree only to stop short and hide behind it. "You should know better than to think you could hide from me," Haldir whispered as he put his hand on her shoulder. Ana jumped and turned around to face him.

"Don't do that!" she exclaimed through her own laugh and Haldir smiled when she pushed him slightly.

"But I enjoy it," he said quietly and she smiled up at him. She had never been happier in her entire life than she had been those three weeks. She'd been in Lothlorien for a little over a month and there were times where she missed home, but slowly she was coming to think of Lothlorien as her home. She did miss her parents and her older brother Daniel, but since her parents moved out to California the year before to be closer to Daniel, his wife and three kids, she hadn't really spent that much time with them. Plus, she found that her thoughts seemed to now revolve around the elf that held her in his arms and pushed her hair from her face gently.

"I know you do," she said. Haldir ran his fingers down her face and sighed quietly. In two days he had to leave for his place on the border and for the first time in his long life, he wished he didn't have to, but it was his duty and he was to see to it. Ana sighed as well and laid her head against his chest. "I've enjoyed the time you've been teaching me archery, well helping me hone the skills I seem to have acquired." Haldir chuckled and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I'm going to miss you while you're on the border."

"Three weeks ago, I didn't believe you would ever say that, nor I feel it," he said softly. She pulled her head back and smiled up at him, a smile that he found himself easily returning. "I will miss you as well, but-."

"But it is your duty and obligation as a Marchwarden of Lothlorien," Ana said automatically and raised an eyebrow at herself, surprised. Haldir looked at her as well s lightly startled that she finished his identically to how he was going to finish it.

"Exactly," he said in a whisper. Ana pulled herself from his arms and unbuckled her quiver and sat that down next to her and Haldir's bows they had rested against the tree. "Ana?" he questioned and she looked up at him with a small smile.

"I'm turning into you," she said as she gently pinched at his muscles under his tunic. He moved back slightly and laughed as he grabbed her hand.

"Well, you did draw from me; maybe you are taking on some of my characteristics." Ana laughed and shook her head as he pulled her close to him. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her, his hands spread out across her back, one on her upper back resting under her hair and the other on her lower back. He pressed her firmly against him and kissed her left cheek. "But hopefully," he paused and kissed her right cheek, "you didn't," he paused and kissed her forehead, "take," he paused and kissed her nose, "too many," he paused and kissed her chin, "things." He finished before he kissed her lips.

Ana sighed against his lips and brought her hands to his shoulders and gripped them tightly. He slowly pulled away and she smiled up at him.

"Not too many things," she said.

"Yes," came a laughter filled voice. Haldir and Ana looked up and saw an amused Orophin standing there, his arms crossed over his chest. "Hopefully not too many things, otherwise you would be in love with yourself brother." Ana felt Haldir stiffen in her arms and she looked up at him.

"Haldir?" she asked quietly and he looked at her. She smiled up at him and she felt him relax slightly. "I know it's not quite to that level yet, so do not worry, he's not putting ideas in my head," she said in Westron. Haldir smiled and shook his head.

"That was not the reason for my tension," he said in elvish and pushed her hair from her face once again from where it had blown into her face. "It is the fact that my brother, who is not due back until after I go to the border is standing in front of us," he said as he looked to Orophin, who was smiling.

"I was no longer needed, so I returned to the city, and Beleg took my position on the border." Haldir nodded and Ana stepped away from Haldir and smiled at Orophin before she picked up her quiver and bow and made her way to the archery field. Orophin watched as Haldir watched Ana walk away. "Do tell me, when did you finally admit you care for her?" he asked. Haldir looked back to Orophin with a confused face.

"What?" Haldir asked as he picked up his bow.

"Rumil and I knew long ago that you were beginning to have feelings for her. Tell me, when did you admit them?" Haldir scoffed and smirked at his brother before he followed Ana.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter and I hope you all like this one. I'll do my best to update soon. Let me know what you think! Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 17: Dreams and Feelings**

Rumil walked into the city feeling good to be back in the welcoming light. The spring air was rich and the forest floor was golden with the fallen leaves of the trees that now shined like silver pillars. Lothlorien in the spring, there never was anything more beautiful and his long walk back to the city was rather enjoyable. AS he made his way to his talan where he was going to take a hot bath, and find rest for a time as the sun was about to set. Suddenly, a hand reached out and clamped his shoulder. Rumil looked over to his left and smiled at Orophin.

"It is good that you have returned, but I am afraid I have some news for you concerning our older brother," Orophin said. Rumil frowned. Haldir had been fine not two days ago, and unless a messenger traveled by horse, they would not have made it back before he and the small party of guards that walked with him.

"Not ill news I hope," Rumil said and Orophin lowered his hand with a bright smile coming to his face.

"Well, it seems as though Haldir has admitted something towards Ana as I found her in his arms and their lips pressed together not but a week ago." Rumil laughed quietly. He was _slightly_ surprised at the change in events during the month he was on the border, but not completely surprised. He knew that Haldir felt something towards Ana, and it pleased him to know that maybe his brother had found his match in Ana.

* * *

Ana sat on her bed propped up against her pillows reading once again. Sadie's head was on her lap and she slowly turned the page. She was sleepy so she closed her book and sat it on her nightstand before she laid her head back on the pillows and began to drift off._

* * *

Darkness. She was surrounded in it until she blinked several times. She stood on a high stone wall in a place that she did not recognize, but she was surrounded by many others, elves mostly and in the distance, she saw many men and even small children. She looked further down the wall and felt as though she froze. Haldir stood near the edge looking down over the abyss and the looked that graced his features was one that she had seen before. Only it was when she had first found herself in Lothlorien and it was directed at her._

_She didn't bother to look and see what he was looking at, there was a loud noise coming from where his eyes were glued, and she refused to look at it. She knew what they were just by the sounds they made. Ana rushed over to him in between the two rows of elves and put her hand on his shoulder. She saw and felt him stiffen, but he did not turn._

"_Haldir?" she asked quietly but only a flash was her response. She stepped back and blinked several more times to clear her sight. A battle raged on around her and the large black creatures were not orcs but something even worse, and she found herself not even wanting to know what they were. She heard a man's voice call out._

"_Haldir!" she heard and then saw a tall dark haired man, battle worn and tired, call up as he was looking up on the wall where she stood. Ana followed his eyes and didn't listen to the rest of his words. Haldir was fighting many of the creatures with his sword, a weapon she knew he was deadly at wielding. As the final one in front of him was slayed he stood and nodded. He called to the other elves but when he made to step, one of the creatures delivered a fatal blow to his back. Ana screamed._

"_No!" she cried as she ran to him and he fell on his knees. She kneeled in front of him as tears fell from her eyes and his scanned the fallen soldiers. She sobbed quietly and put her hands on his cheeks. "Please don't' go," she whispered. His eyes met hers for a second and she saw a small smile grace his lips and a sparkle come to his eyes before he started to fall back and out of her hands._

"_Ana," he whispered as the life left his eyes and he fell into the arms of the dark haired man. Ana cried out and shook her head as she grabbed for him. The dark haired man looked down at Haldir mournfully. She took Haldir's hand into hers and as soon as she did another white flash filled her eyes._

* * *

Ana sat up with a gasp and she startled Sadie who had jumped down from the bed. She shook her head and wiped at the dampness on her cheeks. Quickly, she climbed from the bed and slid on her slippers before she rushed out of her talan and down the many steps. Sadie followed behind her and as Ana walked down the stairs; she saw Rumil and Orophin walking near.

"Rumil!" she called relieved to see her friend, but worried about Haldir's all the same. Rumil looked up and smiled as he saw Ana descend the last few stairs and run towards them, however, when he saw her face and the cloud of worry that was over it, he looked to Orophin who looked at him just as confused. She ran to them and out breath she panted. "Rumil, when you left the border was Haldir alright?" she asked quickly. Rumil frowned and nodded.

"Aye, he was find when I left. Why do you ask?" Rumil questioned. She shook her head and ran a slightly trembling hand through her hair.

"No reason. I was just curious." She smiled then and lowered her hand. "How was your time there?" she asked. Rumil looked at her with concern, before she smiled at him and he slowly returned it.

"Everything went well," he said quietly as he held out his arm out to her and she took it. Orophin walked to her other side and took her other arm. Ana laughed quietly and shook her head as the two ellons walked Ana throughout the city telling her of the little activity they encountered on the border.

* * *

Haldir sighed as he bit into his bread. He chewed slowly as he thought of how things had changed for him. Before all he was consumed by was the thought of keeping the city safe and free of those that would travel into the woods with harmful intentions, but since Ana's arrival he found himself concerned for her as well as protecting the city. He did not think it was love, at least not yet anyway. He had been on the border for nearly two weeks, and he could not wait to return to the city . . . to his Ana.

"Marchwarden?" asked Morcion, a newer guard. Haldir looked up and saw the ellon's concerned face and stood.

"What is it?" he asked. Morcion pointed to the right and spoke quickly.

"A band of orcs has been spotted near the border." Haldir took a slow and deep breath.

"Very well. You take . . ." Haldir began giving orders and the elves quickly moved through the trees and readied themselves for battle as the sun began to set.

* * *

Ana sat hemming a dress Lady Galadriel had given her. It was a beautiful sage color and it looked lovely on her, except it was a little too long. With Rumil's help she pinned the dress and was now hemming it so it was the proper length. She planned on wearing it the day Haldir returned from the border. The sun was setting so she lit several candles and the fire burned steadily in front of her as she carefully stitched the dress.

Suddenly, she felt overwhelmed and her hands started to tremble. She sat the material down in her lap and looked at her hands. She made them into fists and took slow and steady breath.

"What is going on?" she asked no one because Sadie was off with Rumil. The dog had taken a liking to the ellon after he gave her treats, of course. She pushed the fabric aside and stood. She walked over to the window and looked down before she closed her eyes and listened closely but she heard nothing. Her eyes widened when a burning sensation trailed down her right arm. She cried out quietly and wrapped her right arm with her left hand. She lifted her hand and found nothing wrong with her arm, but the burning remained and she felt as though a liquid was running from her arm, however, there was nothing. Ana looked up from her arm and out her window through the vast trees. "Haldir," she whispered before she ran from her talan to find Rumil.

* * *

Ana ran up the stairs that led to Rumil's talan that was farther than she realized from her own. She knocked quickly on the door and Rumil opened it surprised to see Ana standing there panting. "Rumil! Something has happened. I don't know what's going on, but something's happened to Haldir," she said quickly as she walked in side. Her arm still burned but she did not feel the liquid running down her arm. She started to pace the floor and she was unable to explain the sudden panic she felt. Rumil put his hands on her shoulders and stilled her movements, and she looked up at him.

"Be still, Ana," Rumil said gently. "I am sure he is fine. There has been little to no activity on the borders since the orc attack. Not even so much as a band spotted in the distance." Ana sighed and shook her head.

"Rumil, I can't explain it, but I know something has happened. I think he's been hurt," she finished in a whisper as she held onto her arm. Rumil looked at her left hand over her right arm and frowned as his eyes moved to hers that were laced with fear, confusion, and a deep frustration. "Please, Rumil, I must know if he's alright." Rumil sighed quietly and took his hands off her shoulders. Sadie sat near the fire watching the two closely.

"In the morning we shall take horses and ride to the border. We will move quicker by horseback and would arrive on the borders within half a day." Ana frowned.

"Can we not ride now?" she asked. Rumil shook his head.

"We shall wait for the morning, Ana, if what you say is true, then we would only be putting ourselves into danger. If there is an emergency a guard will sound the alarm." Ana nodded but wrapped her arms around her middle. Rumil watched as she let her worry consume her. "Ana, you had the same haunted look in your eyes when I arrived in the city last week. What was it that caused that look?" She looked up at him and sighed before she looked away again.

"I really don't want to talk about it Rumil. I'll let you rest and Sadie can stay with you. I'll meet you at the stables at dawn." Rumil nodded and she walked away and out of the talan. Rumil sighed and looked at Sadie whose head was tilted and looked at him curiously. The elf pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tightly before he lowered his hand. He hoped that Haldir was not hurt and that when they arrived at he border and Ana saw Haldir well and unharmed that her mind would be put at ease.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for your reviews as always they mean so much to me! I'll respond to you all soon. I'm a little bit of a hurry to update, so, I hope you like it and let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 18: Gone?**

Ana rode with her arms wrapped around Rumil slightly frightened of the horses' movements under her. The night before she had failed to tell him, or even think, that she didn't know how to ride. "We're nearly there," he said gently over his shoulder and she nodded.

Once they stopped Rumil dismounted and helped Ana down from the horse. She adjusted her tunic and her cloak as she followed Rumil. He whistled up a tall tree and Ana watched as the horse trotted away and a ladder fell from the tree. They climbed up it and Rumil helped Ana up the last few steps of the ladder and onto the tall flet.

"Rumil, what are you doing here?" asked a familiar voice and Ana looked up. She sighed in relief and threw back the hood of her cloak. Haldir looked at her with wide eyes and slowly stood. Ana scanned him and saw his right sleeve was rolled up and a bandage applied firmly to his forearm. Ana rushed over to him and threw her arms around him. Haldir stiffened and the guards looked on with great curiosity. The feel of his Elvin armor wasn't that comfortable but right then she needed him. "Ana?" he asked and she pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm not supposed to be here, but . . ." she trailed off and gently touched the bandage on his arm as her eyes looked at it. She then turned her eyes to his and his eyebrows were scrunched and looked at her confused. "I felt this," she whispered in Westron. Haldir's frown left his face and his eyes went wide once more. "I could even feel your blood trickle from your arm." He put his left hand on her upper arm.

"What?" he asked quietly back in Westron.

"I could feel it, the burn, the blood, everything but the true pain of it."

"Did you speak with Lady Galadriel about it?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, I asked Rumil to bring me out here, to check and make sure you were alright. I couldn't rest and ended up pacing the floor all night waiting for the sun to rise because he wouldn't bring me here until the morning." Haldir sighed and looked up at Rumil who was looking sheepish under his brother's glare.

"It is too dangerous for you to be here. There was an orc attack last eve," Haldir said switching back to Elvish and looked down at Ana. "Rumil should have known better than to bring you. It is not safe." Ana took his hands into hers.

"I would have killed him and tried to find you myself if he refused me, Haldir. I can't explain it, but I just had to see you . . . I had to touch you for myself," she said in Westron knowing full well the only guard on the border that knew Westron well enough was Haldir. He gave her a small smile and removed his left hand from hers and held her face gently.

"I am fine," he said softly and for some reason Ana felt tears come to her eyes as she nodded. He could see the weariness in her eyes and the tears that had come to them. He led her into the small room on the upper level of the flet, away from the prying eyes of the guards and his brother. Once the cloth had fallen over the doorway Ana launched herself in his arms once more. "Ana, I promise you I am fine," he said as he ran his hand through her unbound hair.

"I know, but I don't understand this," she whispered. Haldir kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes as he rested his head on hers as he held her gently.

"Nor do I, but I am certain that Lady Galadriel may have some insight into this . . . bond we seem to have." Ana nodded. "I do not think it is wise for you to terry here much longer," he said after a moment. Ana pulled back and looked up at him.

"I know, but . . ." she trailed off and Haldir ran his fingers down her cheek. "But I do not want to go. What if you get hurt again?" she asked. Haldir sighed as he pushed her hair from her face.

"I promise I will be careful." He smirked and Ana frowned causing his smile to slowly leave his face. "Ana, do not worry so much. Go back to the city and speak with Lady Galadriel. She is wiser than any other." She nodded slowly. The images from her dream all those nights ago still plagued her. She could still see the life leaving his eyes and for some unknown reason, fear filled her every time and she did not want to leave him but he was right.

"We'll g-," a guard walked into the cabin and Ana stopped and turned to look at the guard as Haldir did the same.

"Marchwarden, another smaller band of orcs approaches," he said quickly. Haldir cursed quietly and nodded.

"Take positions," Haldir said. The guard nodded and left quickly. Haldir put his hands on Ana's shoulders.

"Do not leave this room, do you hear me?" he asked her. Ana nodded and Haldir let go of her and made to step from the room. However, before he left Ana grabbed his hand and stopped him. He looked down at her and she kissed him soundly. Haldir stiffened and slowly closed his eyes after a moment and she pulled away.

"Be careful," she whispered. Haldir opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"Always," he said quietly before he pecked her lips and left the room. Ana wrapped her arms around her middle and looked around the small room. There was a cot, a chair, and a small table where a wash basin sat as well as a larger table with several papers spread out across it. Ana sighed and sat down on the chair. She closed her eyes tightly and sent up a silent prayer that all of them would be alright.

* * *

One of the orcs sniffed into the air and a smirk made its way across his slimy face. "She's close, I can smell her," he said slowly and they picked up their pace one to come under a shower of white feather arrows.

* * *

Rumil moved into the cabin and Ana stood. "The orcs have been defeated, but we must go now. Haldir is livid enough with me for bringing you here in the first place," he said as he took her hand and led her from the room. She followed him but before he could take her down the ladder she turned to look at Haldir who was looking at several other ellons who were nodding. "Come on Ana," Rumil said. Haldir looked at her then and she gave him a long look. He smiled at her and she returned it before she followed Rumil down the ladder, however, the guards failed in one way.

Rumil no more planted his feet when something struck his head and he crumpled to the floor. Ana put her feet on the ground and turned around and expected to see Rumil only to come face to face with a dirty man with missing teeth and two others behind him. Ana made to scream until she too was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Haldir felt a sting to his head and winced slightly. "Marchwarden, are you well?" Morcion asked. Haldir nodded and looked down at the forest floor and frowned. Rumil's horse was still in the distance. He quickly descended the ladder and found his brother laying unconscious. He moved quickly and kneeled next to him. He tapped his cheeks and shook his shoulder.

"Rumil?" he asked. "Rumil!" he yelled and the ellon slowly opened his eyes.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked dazed. Haldir looked around and looked at the tracks that rested in the dirt. Something was dragged away and at the falling of his heart and the pure rage that filled its place, he knew exactly what it was. It was Ana.


	19. Chapter 19

**Please Read: **Hey all! Another short update. I'll do my best to update again tomorrow and I'm sorry I haven't responded to all of your reviews, but I thank you very very much! I love to open my e-mail and see all those review alerts! Thanks again. Oh, and one more thing, I know I really haven't been all that clear on how much time there is before the fellowship arrives to the woods. Once I had it set fifty years, then I had it five, then two, and now I think I'm down to about a year, just because I've got a bunch of things swimming around in my head that I'm trying to make sense.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 19: Safe Again **

Haldir quickly gathered those he needed to follow the trail left behind by those foolish enough to take her. Rumil was sent back to the city and gave the message of what happened on the border to the Lady and others that needed to be informed. The trail was easy to follow and as the night began to fall and they were a great distance from the city, his worry began to grow. They were moving much faster than he thought they would with the baggage of a woman, until in the distance he saw the light of a fire burning. He smirked and spoke quietly to the twelve elves around him who nodded and they moved silently through the darkness.

* * *

Ana's hands were bound and her body trembled, not with cold, but with fear as she sat next to the fire. They had bound her feet to her wrists so she couldn't escape even if she wanted to. They ate and talked while Ana watched them from behind her hair. They smelled even worse than the orcs and when one of them threw a moldy piece of bread at her she flinched. 

"Eat wench. We won't get our payment if we bring you back dead," one of them slurred at her. She didn't touch the bread that laid in the dirt; she couldn't anyway. He started laughing. "You think the elves are going to come for you?" he asked and she looked up at him. "You should know the elves care nothing for those not of their race. Mortals are below them, they will let you rot with us before they send any of their guards to look for you." Ana stiffed and glared at him, and before she could stop it her tongue went away with her.

"You know nothing. They'll come for me," she hissed. The man raised an eyebrow at her.

"She speaks," he said, and Ana Just glared at him. "I wouldn't count on them." Ana felt something was coming close and her posture stiffened, however, she winced when her bindings tightened. She heard a soft whizzing sound and suddenly the two men that sat on either side of the man that had been speaking with her fell dead with three arrows piercing their chests. Ana gasped and the man quickly stood only to be grabbed from behind by two elves Ana had never seen before. However, the one that stepped before him she recognized without having to see his face.

"Who do you work for?" Haldir's voice echoed in the darkness and an ellon kneeled down next to Ana and began to unbind her hands. She smiled at him and returned her smile before he helped her to her feet. She looked back at Haldir and the man that had held her captive for the entire day and part of the night. "Answer me and I may spare you life," he hissed so dangerously low that Ana even became slightly frightened of him. The man just chuckled.

"Why should I tell you?" the man said. Haldir stepped closer and glared down at him. The man's smile faltered and Ana could see it clearly in the firelight. Haldir looked down at the man and wanted to run him through right then, but waited to see if he would change his answer. "Saruman," the man hissed. Haldir was surprised by the man's answer, but kept his face neutral.

"What would the White Wizard need of a mortal woman?" Haldir asked. The man smirked.

"Don't pretend you do not know, or you would not have tracked us as far as you have without that knowledge elf. You know as much as I do and the little wench is worth more to one other," the man said. Haldir growled and brought his sword through the man. Ana gasped and the two elves let go of his limp body. Haldir wiped his blade and turned to face Ana while the other elves looked over the three men and prepared to dispose of them. Ana looked at him with wide eyes as he sheathed his sword, and when he did so she ran over to him. Ana threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Haldir sighed and wrapped his arms around her firmly. Morcion looked at Haldir as three others destroyed the remains of the men; however, they pulled a few items from them.

"Marchwarden, are we to return to the city tonight, or wait until the dawn?" he asked. Haldir looked down at Ana continued to cry quietly against him. He easily picked her up and looked at Morcion.

"We shall return to the city," he said and Morcion nodded his head. Soon, the small party of elves were on their way back to the border of Lothlorien.

* * *

Ana had fallen asleep in Haldir's arms half way to the city. They needed to rest so Morcion laid his cloak down on the ground and Haldir laid Ana upon it before he took the offered water skin and took a deep drink. "Is she alright?" Morcion asked. Haldir nodded. 

"I believe she is. If anything she was more frightened," he replied as he handed the ellon back the water skin. He looked at Ana and ran his fingers through her tangled hair. He worried that she had once again been brought back to the time where she was held captive. Thankfully, their track was easy to follow and something told him that they did not believe they would come looking for her and what puzzled him even more was how the white wizard had sent those men to capture her.

"May I ask you a question, Marchwarden?" Morcion asked. Haldir looked up from Ana and at the guard and nodded. Morcion looked at the others who sat talking quietly. "Who is she to you?" he asked and Haldir frowned. "Many of us know that she is in the graces of the Lady and she is your charge, but what I have seen today leads me to believe something else."

"What do you mean?" Haldir stood then and matched Morcion's gaze and he understood. "She is important to me, Morcion, that is all I will tell you." Morcion nodded and Haldir lifted Ana from the ground. "We move!" he said and felt Ana stir. He looked down at her as her eyes opened slightly and she looked up at him briefly with a small smile. She moved closer to him and pressed her head into his shoulder with a quiet sigh. He smiled before he turned his eyes ahead and moved to the middle of the group before they made their way back to the border.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey all! Thanks for your reviews, they mean so much! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and hopefully you'll like this one just as much if not more. This one is the longest chapter yet, and I worked on this one for a while. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 20: The Coming**

Ana began to wake and she felt warm and safe instead of cold and afraid. Suddenly, everything came back to her. Haldir and the others finding her, killing the men that held her captive and Haldir carrying her away. She opened her eyes and sat up looking around. She was in the cabin Haldir had spoken with her for privacy before the orc attack. She slowly stood and winced when the muscles around her ankles tightened. The rope the men had tied her with was tight and cut into her skin.

She took a few steps before the tent flap opened and Haldir stepped into the room. She looked at him with wide eyes and he sighed heavily before he walked the short distance between them and took her into his arms. Ana wrapped her arms around him and they just held onto each other.

"Ana," he whispered as he gently squeezed her tighter. "I thought . . . I feared . . ." Ana pulled back slightly and smiled up at him as she put her fingers to his lips and silenced him.

"I know, Haldir, I know. I felt the same way," she said. He kissed her forehead before he rested his own against hers.

"You should not have come so far from the city; it is not safe for you. Morcion is going to take you back to the city and he will be bringing Orophin and Rumil back to the border. It is time we strengthen the lines." She nodded slightly. "My duty will be much longer. I won't be returning to the city for at least six more months. I must ensure that the guards will be able to protect the city." Ana felt a knot in her stomach.

"I won't be able to see you for six months?" she asked and he lifted his head and looked down at her.

"You'll see me when I come into the city every four weeks for my reports to the Lord and Lady, but my time in the city is limited for maybe a day or two, and my time at the border _may_ be longer than six months." Ana sighed and laid her head once again on his chest. "I know how you feel, Ana, for I feel the same but it is my duty to protect the city and it is also my duty to protect you." She frowned and looked up at him.

"So, I am only a duty?" she asked in a whisper. Haldir shook his head feverishly and raised his hand to her face.

"No, no, Ana you are not a duty. I care for you . . . a great deal . . . and I must protect you as well as the city." Ana gave him a small smile. "I am just sorry I was unable to protect you yesterday."

"You can't always protect me, just as I can't always protect you," she said gently as she raised her hand to his bandaged arm. He smiled and moved his hand from her face and took her hand into his.

"You should never have to." Ana felt as if she slipped away and saw the life leaving his eyes once again. She blinked and met his eyes. He was looking at her with a confused stare and she pulled his head down to her lips and kissed him firmly. Haldir stiffened at the passion behind her kiss. He pulled her closer and returned her kiss, but in all of his lifetime he never felt anything like she was sharing with him. Ana closed her eyes tightly when she felt tears come to her eyes as he kissed her back. When she finally pulled away she looked up at him breathlessly. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"I will always try. As long as I am near you, I will always try," she said her voice quivering. Haldir frowned as he pushed her hair from her face and sat the tears in her eyes.

"Ana," he said quietly before Morcion entered the room. Ana stepped away from Haldir and looked at the ellon. Haldir sighed before he turned and looked at the guard.

"Excuse me, Marchwarden, but the horse is ready," Morcion said as he quickly looked from Ana's flushed face to Haldir's neutral one. Haldir nodded and looked to Ana and took her hand.

"Ride back to the city, and wait for me. I will come to you in three weeks after I meet with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. We still have much to discuss," Haldir said. Ana nodded and sniffed quietly.

"Of course," she said quietly before she followed Morcion out of the cabin and down the tree to the waiting horse. With one final glance at the flet in the tree, she mounted behind Morcion and rode back into the city.

* * *

"Can you tell me something Morcion?" she asked the ellon quietly and he nodded.

"Of course, Ana," he said. Ana sighed and took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"Those men, those men that took me, who were they?" she asked. She flet Morcion stiffen and Ana sighed, thinking she wouldn't receive an answer.

"They were Wildmen ordered by Saruman to follow Sauron's orcs. In the confusion, they were missed and when you descended the ladder they captured you." Ana nodded, even though Morcion couldn't see her. "I do not think another attack will be had on the city. The Dark Lord's attention is now moving and his focus is on something greater than you."

"Good," Ana said quietly, however, Morcion heard her and smiled a small smile, glad that he was able to lift the woman's spirits slightly.

* * *

Morcion had been right. No more attacks were made on the border and Galadriel had only confirmed what he had said. Sauron's attention was no longer on her but she was still in slight danger, but no longer his focus.

* * *

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months at a very slow rate. Ana felt as if she was going to go crazy with little for her to do besides practice her archery, walk through the quiet city, or read. Rumil, Orophin, and Haldir had been at the borders for nearly ten months and she had seen Haldir only eight times and each time she found it harder and harder to let him go. However, he would tell her the guards were doing much better and soon he would be returning to the city for a long time. As she sat with Sadie in the small little cove where Haldir had first kissed her, she thought over her time in Lothlorien.

Ana sighed quietly and laid her head against the tree and Sadie got up and trotted around the little cove. That day was her birthday, and her only wish was for Haldir to come back into the city. Night was slowly approaching and she knew she should head back home and get something to eat, but she wanted to rest there for a little longer. She closed her eyes and sighed once again as her body relaxed against the tree.

"How did I know that I would find you here?" echoed a familiar voice and Ana's eyes snapped open as she sat up straight and looked to her right. Ana smiled brightly and rushed over to him.

"What are you doing back?" she asked as she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. Rumil laughed as he returned her embrace.

"Haldir, Orophin, and I have brought several visitors to the city. Haldir is leading them to Lady Galadriel now." Ana pulled away and stepped back from him as Sadie trotted over and barked. Rumil smiled down and patted Sadie's head.

"Visitors? What kind of visitors?" she asked.

"Two men, four hobbits, an elf, and a dwarf," he said slowly and Ana nodded.

"Okay, men, elf, and dwarf I get but what's a hobbit?" she asked.

"You'll see later this eve. Come with me," he said as he held out his arm. Ana raised an eyebrow as she linked her arm with his. The pair slowly made their way down the path with Sadie following close behind.

"Where are we going?" she asked after a while and when he led her down an unfamiliar path.

"You'll see," Rumil said. Ana laughed quietly and shook her head. They went through a thin bush border and stepped into a clearing near the bridge that went over the great river. "If only it were spring instead of winter, you'd see the beautiful Night Blooming Orchids that cover the grass," Rumil whispered at seeing the awed expression on her face. He then led her to a small bench close to the trees and had her sit. "Wait here," he said gently before he led Sadie away and was lost in the trees. Ana frowned and looked around her. There was complete silence around her and she pulled her thick cloak closer around her to ward off the slight chill that filled the mid-winter air.

As she sighed and sat down she felt as though someone was watching her. She tucked her hair behind her ear and glanced into the trees and when her eyes locked with smiling pair that were hidden slightly behind the trees. Haldir stepped forward and walked slowly to her and when he came within three feet of her she launched herself into his arms and buried her face in his neck. Haldir smiled and wrapped her in his arms.

"Rumil said you were taking the visitors to Lady Galadriel," she said muffled against his neck. Haldir chuckled.

"I was, but they are now at their own camp within the city," he said gently. Haldir sighed as he held her, it had seemed so long since he held her when in actuality it was only two weeks earlier that he had come into the city and had gone to her talan while she slept. He held her then while she was lost in the world of dreams, and when he too fell asleep he woke to her kissing his cheek gently.

"I have missed you," she said. Haldir smiled and raised his hand to rest on the back of her head.

"I have missed you too." She pulled back and looked up at him. As he lowered his hand from her head he leaned into her and kissed her lips softly and when he had pulled away from her lips he smiled down at her. "Happy Birthday Ana," he said softly. Ana laughed quietly.

"How did you know? I haven't told you when my birthday was," she said as she moved her hands to rest on his chest. Haldir's hands remained on her hips and he returned her smile.

"When I left to escort the visitor's to their camp, Lady Galadriel told me." Ana shook her head as she sighed.

"She knows a lot of things doesn't she?" Haldir nodded.

"She does, but she does not know all I am afraid." Ana gave him a small smile and he found himself leaning into her. He kissed her then, slowly, deeply, and firmly. Ana sighed against his lips as she ran her hands up his chest to his neck. It was almost like he was trying to say something through his kiss as his lips claimed hers and as he tasted her, but what it was, Ana couldn't tell. He pulled away quickly and looked into the trees before he looked down at her. He couldn't help but smile at her dazed and slightly confused expression. "Come, I'm afraid our privacy has been invaded." Ana smiled and laced her arm with his as he led her back towards her talan.

As they walked Ana rested her head on Haldir's shoulder, just thankful to be in his company once again, however, her mind kept traveling back to the kiss he gave her back near the river. They had only shared one other kiss like that and it was back in the cabin on the border, all those months ago when she had kissed him and when she had poured every emotion into that kiss she could have.

"What are you thinking?" he asked in a whisper and Ana raised her head then as a blush slowly graced her cheeks.

"Nothing, why are we whispering?" she asked with a frown causing Haldir to chuckle and he motioned his head to the left. There was a small camp of people. Some were readying for bed and the others were talking quietly. "Introduce me to them, please?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Why?" he asked and Ana shrugged.

"Well, if you go back to the border soon and if they stay a while, maybe I can make some new friends." Haldir hesitated for a moment as he looked at her but nodded slowly. He truly didn't know hen he would be going back to the border. He walked slowly over them with his arm holding securely onto Ana. All their eyes turned to them and most stopped and stared at Ana.

"Gentlemen," Haldir said in Westron and most stood, except for two hobbits that looked at Ana with wide eyes as they laid on their beds. "My companion wished to welcome you to Lothlorien." Haldir slowly let go of her arm and Ana stepped forward.

"Hello," she said gently with a soft smile. "I'm –," she suddenly stopped as her eyes met the grey eyes of the dark haired man. _"No,"_ she thought as she looked at him. The man frowned as he looked at her and Ana felt the blood drain from her face as her eyes remained locked with his. Haldir frowned at seeing the frightened look that graced Ana's face as she looked at Aragorn. He stepped over to her and gently grabbed her upper left arm.

"Ana?" he asked gently and she moved her eyes from Aragorn to Haldir. "What is the matter?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing," she whispered before she glanced back at the small party, purposely avoiding the dark haired man's gaze. She cleared her throat and gave the group a small smile. "I am Ana, and I hope you find rest within the city," she said softly before she looked to Haldir. "I can walk myself the rest of the way, Haldir," she said quickly switching back to Elvish. "Meet me at my talan in an hour, I have something for you." Haldir nodded and lowered his hand to hers where he squeezed it gently. She gave him a small smile and quickly made her way through the trees towards her talan all the while holding in her tears.


	21. Chapter 21

Extremely short chapter all because I've got a cold and I feel like my head is going to explode. This chapter isn't anywhere near where I wanted it, but I can't look at the screen anymore. I'll do my best to get the next chapter up soon. I'm sorry guys, and I'll try not to make you all wait too soon.

Disclaimer: I own nothing assoiciated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 21: Gifts**

Ana rushed into her talan and as she closed her door, she shook her head and didn't let the tears fall. _"Is Haldir going to follow them?"_ she thought. She walked away from the door and sat down on the sofa. Her talan was quite, so she figured Rumil had kept Sadie with him. She sighed quietly and closed her eyes. She didn't like the feeling she got a seeing the man, even though she didn't have the slightest clue who he was, there was a deep dread all because of her dream.

She opened her eyes and quickly stood from the sofa. She refused to think of it anymore, so she hurried into her bedroom to get things ready fro when Haldir came. At that simple thought her sadness and fear moved to the back burner and nervousness took over.

* * *

Aragorn frowned and stepped over the Marchwarden after the raven-haired woman disappeared. "Haldir, who is she?" he asked quietly in Elvish. Haldir looked from Ana's talan to Aragorn.

"She is . . . she is a friend," he said fumbling over his words slightly trying to chose the right words to share with the man. Aragorn nodded.

"Do you have any idea why should would be frightened?" he asked and Haldir shook his head.

"I have none, but I shall ask her. Take rest Aragorn, we shall see each other in the morning." Aragorn nodded and Haldir bowed his head before he left the small group. Aragorn turned back to the others and walked over to Legolas

"What do you make of her?" he asked the elf quietly. Legolas shook his head.

"She is not threat, that I can tell, but she was afraid of you. However, I do not believe she was fully frightened _of_ you." Aragorn nodded and looked to the others. The hobbits were getting comfortable in their beds; Boromir remained where he sat, as did Gimli who was looking over his axe carefully. Aragorn began to make his way to his own mat to rest and has he made his way towards the hobbits, he heard Pippin talking quietly to Merry.

"She's really pretty, don't you think?" Pippin asked. Merry sighed as he turned over on his back.

"She's an elf, what do you expect?" Merry asked. Aragorn stopped and looked down at the hobbits.

"She is not an elf, Merry," Aragorn said. Merry turned his eyes to ranger slightly confused. "Did you not notice her ears? Round like a mortal's ear." Merry made a 'o' shape with is mouth and Pippin frowned.

"Then why does she live with the elves?" Pippin asked. Aragorn just shook his head.

"I know not, but perhaps she will share her tale with you before we leave this realm. Now rest," Aragorn said before he walked away.

* * *

Before Haldir went to Ana's talan, he stopped at his own and grabbed the gift he intended on giving her when he returned from the border for his break, but since it was her birthday, no other day seemed more fitting. He tucked the small trinket into his tunic and made his way to her talan. As he walked, he debated whether or not to ask her what had happened before she left the others and he decided that it would be best to put it behind, at least for now.

He stood outside the door and knocked quietly when he heard her shuffling about. He opened the door and walked slowly inside. "Ana?" he asked quietly and closed the door behind him. Ana walked out of the kitchen holding two goblet and wearing a beautiful sage dress. He looked around the room and saw she had lit several candles and his eyes turned back to her. She stood in front of him and handed him a goblet. He took it from her and smiled at her. "What is all this?" he asked and Ana shook her head.

"A welcoming," she said as she raised her goblet to him and took a sip of her wine. Haldir did the same but after they both swallowed, he took the goblet away from her and put the goblets on the table that rested near the door. He stepped closer to her and kissed her forehead.

"You already gave me my welcoming in the forest or do you not remember?" he asked deeply. Ana smiled and looked up at him.

"I do, Haldir, I do remember, but there is-," she was interrupted when the soft voices of the other elves began to fill the night air.

"They sing a lament for Gandalf the Grey who perished in the Mines of Moria." Ana nodded her head, having read of the mines. "What were you going to say?" he asked softly. Ana met his eyes and shook her head, now was not the time to say what she had finally gained the courage to say.

"Nothing important, come and rest a bit then," she said as she took his hand and led him to the sofa. She tucked some her lose hair behind her ears and looked at him as they sat down. Haldir reached into his tunic and smiled at her.

"I have something for you," he said gently. Ana smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Something for me? Haldir I need nothing other than what I already have." Haldir just shook his head and began to pull his gift to her from his tunic.

"It is not much, but I do wish for you to have it." He held out a dark blue cloth and Ana took it slowly. Her eyes staying locked with his. "Open it," he said.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you all for your well wishes and patience for this chapter. I hope you all like it. I am finally feeling better and can actually focus on the screen now. Thank you all for your reviews and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 22: Confessions and Questions**

Ana slowly pulled back the dark blue cloth and looked at the gift in her hand with a small smile. On the cloth rested a small silver star with a round dark green stone in the very center. It was a pendant and it rested on a simple silver chain. Ana looked up at Haldir with wide eyes. "This is for me?" she asked quietly as she looked back down at the stone and ran her finger across it gently. It was beautiful and Ana couldn't believe he would give her something like it. Haldir smiled and picked up the chain. Ana looked up at him once more.

"It is for you, I had it made for you," he said gently. Ana laughed quietly. "Turn around and lift your hair." She nodded and did as he asked. Haldir clasped the chain around her neck and let his fingers linger on her warm skin before he slowly pulled them away. Ana shivered slightly and let go of her hand. She turned around and raised her hand to the pendant. She was slightly worried that when someone would look at her pendant, they might notice her scar, but the look that was in Haldir's eyes made that worry disappear. "Beautiful," he whispered. Ana blushed slightly.

"Haldir, thank you," she said before she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love it." She closed her eyes tightly. Haldir sighed and wrapped his arms around her. He held onto her and opened his mouth to speak when she spoke before him. "Haldir, there is something I need to tell you," she said quickly and pulled back. She kept her hands on his shoulders and his remained on her waist. He met her eyes and waited for her to continue. There were so many things she wanted to say. She wanted to tell him of the dream, but she knew that wouldn't be wise, and then there was what she had wanted to tell him that night, but thought differently about it when she heard the songs for Gandalf. He could see she was debating something and raised one hand from her waist to her cheek.

"What is it Ana?" he asked gently and she sighed as she closed her eyes slowly and then opened them.

"Haldir . . . I . . .," she paused and sighed again and hugged him once again. Haldir frowned and was about to ask what was wrong. "I love you," she whispered as her head rested in the nape of his neck. Haldir stiffened in surprise by the heat of her breath on his neck, and by the tenderness in her soft tone. At his silence, Ana pulled back and looked up at him with worried filled eyes. Haldir only smiled and raised his hand to her face once again. She gave him a teary eyed smile.

"I love you too, Ana, and do not ever think for one second that I do not," he said feverishly. Ana laughed quietly and nodded her head as he pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply, just as he had done not long ago that night. Ana sighed and wrapped her arms further around him and he did the same, crushing her small form to his much larger one.

Haldir slowly pulled his lips from hers and sighed heavily as he rested his forehead against hers. Ana opened her eyes only to see his eyes were still closed. She smiled and licked her lips.

"Haldir, what does this make us?" she asked in a whispered. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her as he lifted his head slightly. She looked at him waiting to hear what he had to say. He raised his hand to her face once again and ran his fingers down her cheek and her neck before he laced his fingers in her hair. Ana shivered slightly but kept her eyes locked with his.

"When the time is right," he whispered as his fingers played with her hair, "I would like to take you as my wife and bind myself to you, no matter how short our bond may be." Ana felt tears come to her eyes. She knew that since she did not gain full immortality from him that if they were to bind themselves that she would grow old, and when she died he would fade and eventually die as well. Even though that thought pained her greatly, she found a selfish sliver of her brain thinking that even though their time together wouldn't be long they would be happy for at least that time. "Of course the decision of our bonding will be up to you," he added. Ana laughed quietly and raised her hand to his face and ran her fingers across his smooth face.

"I know you will not push me, but I do not know exactly when I'll be ready to bond with you. However, trust me when I say that I know it will not be long from now." He smiled and nodded his head before he lowered her hand from his face and kissed her deeply once more.

* * *

Aragorn woke before the others, except for Legolas, and walked around the city enjoying the peace for once in many days. In the early morning and as he neared the river, he heard a soft laugh and followed its sound. He stopped short when he saw the woman, Ana, from last night. She stood dressed in a sage colored dress, and a dark heavy cloak wrapped around her and her hands entwined with Haldir's as he held her close. _"Friends Haldir?"_ Aragorn thought when he saw Haldir lean into her and kiss her softly. Aragorn smiled and shook his head before he walked into the small cove the couple stood in and cleared his throat. Ana pulled away from Haldir, but her right hand remained encased in his left one.

"Aragorn," Haldir said as he bowed his head. "You are up early this morn. I thought for certain you would take to a long rest after your travels." Ana looked at Haldir and then at the dark haired man named Aragorn.

"The city allowed me a deep and peaceful slumber no matter how short," he said. Ana looked at him closely. He looked no older than forty-five, but his eyes held a much deeper wisdom. "Ana," he said with a bow of his head. Ana bowed her head to him.

"Good morning, Aragorn," she said.

"Good morning," Aragorn said. "I do hope that I have not upset you for last night my presence seemed to unnerve you." Ana sighed and shook her head.

"No," she said gently. "You have not; there was just a lot of things on my mind last night." Aragorn nodded. "I did not mean to be rude." Aragorn smiled then and looked to Haldir who smiled as well and squeezed her hand. She looked up at Haldir who looked at her with a grim before he looked back to Aragorn.

"Nor did I mean to be rude by interrupting," Aragorn said causing Ana to look back at him. Ana blushed slightly and smiled.

"No harm was done. I must meet with the Lady this morning, so, I will leave you both," Ana said. She looked at Haldir and he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I shall see you at the midday meal, the visitors shall be dinning in the hall and we shall join them," he said quietly to her. She nodded her head.

"Of course, and then I will be able to meet them all," she said in a whisper. Haldir nodded and Ana slipped away from him before he could pull her back. She smiled at Aragorn before she left the pair and made her way to meet with Galadriel. Aragorn watched her walk away and looked back to Haldir.

"Friends Haldir?" Aragorn voiced his question and the Marchwarden stiffened in his posture, but a small grin on his face.

* * *

Ana ran her fingers over the scrolls that rested on the table of Galadriel's study before she raised her hand to the pendant that rested on her neck. She closed her eyes and could practically feel Haldir's kiss upon her cheek once more, but she opened her eyes when she felt someone watching. "What causes you to glow as you are Ana?" asked Galadriel from behind Ana. Ana turned and smiled at her.

"I don't know," Ana said quietly but a smile still on her face. Galadriel just smirked and walked further into the room.

"I believe you do, but I will not ask much of it now, for I can see it easily." Ana blushed. "There is something I must tell you, that we have kept secret from you for the eleven months you've been with us." Ana frowned and sat down as Galadriel sat down.

"What is it?" she asked. Galadriel sighed.

"We were not able to destroy the stone." Ana's eyes widened.

"What? Why tell me this now?" she asked quickly and Galadriel reached over the small table and put her hand over Ana's.

"Do not worry, the Dark Lord's focus has left you and is now on something of more value to him, but there is one other that wishes to find you and the stone. However, we've hidden the stone and I do believe you are safe." Ana felt a knot in her stomach.

"What of Haldir?" she asked in a whisper and the Lady raised an eyebrow. "I must tell someone, I've kept it inside for so long and tonight when I saw Aragorn my thoughts keep straying to it." She took a deep breath and pulled her hand from Galadriel's and clasped them together. "I had a dream, a long time ago, that Haldir died while fighting these large black creatures. He was fighting along side other elves and men, Lady Galadriel, and Aragorn was there and caught him in his arms as the life left Haldir's eyes." Ana closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. "I need to know," she whispered before she opened her eyes and looked into the concerned blue eyes of Galadriel. "Is his death set in stone or is it something that could be changed?"

"Ana, dreams are not always a reality, and what you saw may be just that, however, if it is not . . . nothing is set in stone." Ana gave Galadriel a teary eyed smile and nodded her head. The elleth and the woman talked for a little longer before they parted ways.


	23. Chapter 23

I'msorryfor not updating for so long and for this chapter being so short, but I've had a little writer's block because my life has been thrown in a blender and insanity has filled my days. I do hope you like it even though it is so short, and thank you all so very much for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 23: Introductions and Good Byes**

Ana held onto Haldir tightly as they walked and Haldir laughed softly. "Do not worry, Ana," he whispered to her. "You'll see that everything shall be fine." Ana nodded and leaned into him as he continued to lead her, however, before they reached the area where the others sat, Haldir stopped. She looked up at him and he raised his free hand to her face. "Ana, I know something has been bothering you, but I would not press it, and since we parted ways this morning you seem much more at ease."

"I am, Haldir," she said gently as he ran his thumb across her cheek. "The Lady helped me think something through, and I am much better." He gave her another smile and nodded his head before he found himself leaning in a kissing her softly. She sighed and closed her eyes and returned his kiss. After a moment, Haldir pulled his lips away from hers.

"We should join the others before we are late," he said his voice huskier and deep than she remembered it being. She met his eyes and nodded her head.

"Okay," she whispered and the pair continued on. As they stepped into the clearing the small group was sitting around a long table. Ana smiled at the curious faces of the four small men that looked at her with wide eyes. "Good morning gentlemen," she said in Westron. "I do hope the city gave you the rest you all looked as though you needed."

"In deed we did Ana," Aragorn said as he stood the others doing following his lead. Ana smiled at him and felt Haldir step up next to her.

"Ana, as you know already know Aragorn, I believe further introductions are due," Haldir said. Ana looked at him and nodded before she looked back at the group. The other man in the group bowed his head to her and she gave him a smile.

"I am Boromir son of Denthor," he said. Ana bowed her head to him in return as her eyes moved to the smaller man with a bushy and itchy looking beard. Ana assumed him to be the dwarf of the group.

"Gimli son of Gloin, my lady," he said. Ana smiled at him and bowed her head before her attention was drawn to a tall elf that was part of the group. His garb was different than Haldir's or any other ellon she had seen in Lothlorien.

"I am Legolas of the woodland realm of Mirkwood," he said with a bow of his head. Ana's eyes widened. She had read about Mirkwood and how it had been taken by darkness and the only safe part of the forest was Northern Mirkwood where the kingdom dwelled.

"I'm Pippin," echoed a smaller voice and Ana's eyes turned from the tall elf to the small child that stood next to Legolas, but soon she realized he was no child, but a small man.

"_He must be one of the hobbits,"_ Ana thought to herself and she smiled kindly at him.

"And this is Merry, Sam, and Frodo," Pippin said as he pointed to his friends. Ana looked to the other three hobbits and smiled at each of them. She noticed Merry had a bright smile while Sam grinned at her shyly and Frodo's smile was small and laced with a sadness. She could feel a heavy burden on the small man and she found her heart aching for him. Haldir took her hand and led her over to the table. She sat down in the empty seat to the right of Aragorn and Haldir sat to her right. Everyone took their seat as she did and soon the midday meal began.

They ate in somewhat silence except for the small chatter of the hobbits, until Boromir sat down his goblet and looked at Ana.

"Tell me, why does a mortal woman dwell in a city of elves that is slowly emptying?" he asked. Ana looked at him and could feel Haldir tense slightly at her side, but she knew the man's question wasn't an insult.

"The elves of Lothlorien saved my life, took me under their care, and have given me a new life, Boromir," she said. "I have learned much from them and as you and your company should know many things are not always as they appear. There is more to me than I shall share with this company because they are my secrets and mine alone." She felt Haldir's tenseness slowly disappear and she reached for his hand under the table and squeezed it gently.

"You speak Elvish," Pippin said. "We heard you last night. When did you learn it?" Ana looked to the young hobbit and gave him a small smile.

"That is a long story, Pippin, but I will say that it came very . . . easily to me." Pippin and the others looked at her slightly confused, but Ana ignored their looks and stood from the table. "I will let you gentlemen continue your meal, I'm afraid a friend of mine has been watching my dog and I wish to retrieve her and go for a walk." With that Ana looked at Haldir questioningly and he gave her a small smile before he nodded. She returned his smile and leaned into him and kissed him briefly before she made her way to Rumil's talan to see if he was home so she could get Sadie.

The four hobbits, one man, elf and dwarf looked at the Marchwarden with slightly shocked faces. Aragorn just finished the water from his goblet and wiped his lips. "Well, that was interesting," Pippin said quietly to Merry.

* * *

The days seemed to pass all too quickly while the visitors were in the city. It felt like only a few days to Ana when the dawn of the final day of the visitor's stay came. Ana stood before Aragorn holding the Lorien cloak he was to be given while Lady Galadriel spoke to them. Ana tuned her out trying to control her tears. She hated that they were leaving. She enjoyed the company of the hobbits and their free spirits that lifted her heart and the man that stood before her reminded her so much of her brother, that she hated to see him go.

Haldir and the other elves began to put the cloaks on the leaving visitors and she hastily made to do the same. As she pinned the cloak to him she sniffed and Aragorn raised his hands to hers. She looked up at him and gave him a small teary eyed smile.

"Do not weep," he whispered in Elvish and Ana nodded her head as she sniffed once more.

"Stay safe," she whispered back and he nodded. Ana stepped away as Galadriel moved before them to present them with their parting gifts.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey all! Thank you so very much for your reviews! I do hope you all like this chapter, as you may guess I've had time today and my writer's block is slowly disappearing. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 24: Decision Time**

Ana watched the boats row down the great river and wrapped her arms around her middle. The coldness of the air that morning hit her while she stood next to the water and she shivered even under her thick warm cloak. Strong, warm, and sure hands clamped down onto her shoulders. She leaned back against him and sighed. "Do you think they'll be alright?" she asked quietly.

"I do not know for certain," Haldir said gently and she nodded. Ana knew that Haldir knew the reason for Aragorn and the other's journey, but she wouldn't ask. It wasn't her place to know, at least not yet anyway. She turned around and wrapped her arms around him as she buried her face in his chest. Haldir stiffened slightly but soon returned her embrace and kissed the top of her head. "Ana, what is it? Not long ago you were relieved of the burden you carried, but now you seem just as troubled." She sighed.

"I've just been thinking about a lot of things lately," she whispered as she thought of one of the many conversations she shared with Aragorn.

_

* * *

Ana was dressed in leggings and a tunic while she chased around the trees with Sadie. Her hair was in a long braid down her back and she laughed happily as Sadie chased her and she changed her path and ran back. When she glanced over her shoulder she ran full speed into someone sending both of them crashing to the ground. "Uff," she heard the deep male voice produce and she sat up quickly and moved off of him. She took a deep breath and laughed embarrassedly as she looked at Aragorn who slowly sat up._

"_I'm sorry Aragorn," she said breathlessly. "Are you alright?" she asked as Sadie charged over to her and licked her face. Aragorn chuckled and nodded his head._

"_I am fine," he said as he bent his knees and rested his forearms on his knees. Ana kneeled next to him and smiled while Sadie sat next to her panting slightly._

"_He is a beautiful animal," Aragorn said as he reached forward and petted Sadie. Ana smiled and scratched Sadie's head._

"_That **she** is. Her name is Sadie." Aragorn smiled and nodded his head. Ana looked at Sadie and Aragorn studied Ana. "You know, you remind me of my brother, Daniel," she said randomly and Aragorn smiled when she looked at him._

"_How so?" he asked and shifted so he was sitting facing her. Ana laughed and shook her head._

"_It's silly really, but you carry yourself the same way and are just as quiet and reserved as he is. You also have an air about you, a confidence, but an uncertainty at the same time, just like him. He runs a large business back home, but he always doubts himself." Ana smiled and sat on her butt while Sadie remained where she was. "He's the second greatest man I've ever known, second only to our father." Aragorn smiled at her again._

"_Do you miss them? Do you miss your family?" Ana sighed and shrugged._

"_There are times that I do, but they lived far away from me before I came here. I rarely got time to see them anyway, and Sadie has been my companion for a long time."_

"_She seems protective of you; in fact all that seem to meet you become very protective of you." Ana laughed._

"_You mean Haldir." Aragorn nodded. "Rumil and Orophin are the same way, however, Haldir is the worse of the three. Don't take what I say the wrong way, because I love him dearly, but sometimes I wish he wasn't so protective. However, I know he has his reasons." Ana raised her hand to the pendant that rested around her neck as silence wrapped around the pair._

"_May I ask you something?" he asked and she looked at him as he shifted his position and stood. Ana nodded and took his offered hand. Aragorn helped her to her feet. "I am curious to know something, but I truly do not know how to ask it." Ana let go of his hand and shook her head._

"_You may ask what you wish." Aragorn looked at the pendant on her neck and then met her eyes once more._

"_Do you not fear your relationship with Haldir?" he asked._

"_What do you mean?" she asked._

"_I know all to well the position you share with him, and the doom that is your relationship." Ana sighed and shook her head._

"_I know that he is immortal, and that I am mortal but because of one of the reasons I was brought here and because of him I was given a longer life." Aragorn furrowed his brow and Ana sighed as she looked back down at Sadie and continued. "I was . . . given a longer life than I was intended to have where I am from and he is not afraid. He is not afraid to love me. He loves me and feels that one lifetime with me is worth more than all the lifetimes he has lived and will live combined. I cannot deny him the happiness he has when he is with me, and I may be selfish, but I will not deny myself a love that I thought I would never, ever have." Aragorn gave her a small smile and nodded his head._

"_Then you are wiser than I," he said softly and it was Ana's turn to frown. "Take care, and do be more careful," he finished with a wink. Ana laughed quietly and he smiled at her before he walked away. Ana sighed and looked back to Sadie._

"_Come on girl," she said and continued on her own way._

* * *

Ana looked back up at Haldir and kissed his chin. "I shall try not to dwell on my thoughts much longer," she said softly. "At least for as long as you are within the city." Haldir smiled down at her and nodded his head.

"Then you shall not dwell on them for a long time," he whispered to her as he raised his hand to her face then down her neck and tilted her face to his. His fingers danced across the scar that rested on her neck. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply at the warmth that seeped through her from his touch. "I will not be going back to the border for many months." She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. Haldir returned her smile before he leaned down and pulled on her neck so her lips met his heatedly in a deep searing kiss.

* * *

Ana sighed contentedly as she slowly opened her eyes. A protective arm was wrapped around her waist and she ran her hand softly up the forearm. She felt his breath dance across her neck and she smiled and turned around in his arms. Haldir smiled at her and raised his arm from her waist and pushed her hair from her face. "When did we come here?" she asked sleepily.

"You fell asleep listening to the songs last night so I brought you to your talan, only to have you pull me down onto your bed. You held me so tightly and whimpered that you could not let me go," he said slowly. "There was a pain in your tone I have not heard for so long, Ana." Ana closed her eyes and moved further into his arms holding onto his warmth. She didn't want to think of the dreams that plagued her once again. All that was replaying in her mind was Haldir's life leaving his eyes.

It had been almost two months since Aragorn and the others' parting and the last week, Ana's nights have been plagued by those visions. One thing she promised herself was that if Haldir was to take leave of the forest, she would follow even if she had to do so in secret. She would follow him.

"It is nothing, Haldir, just nightmares again." Haldir tightened his grip around her and closed his own eyes. Nothing had been more pleasing to him than watching her sleep for most of the night. He had not been tired and watched her. She was restless, but when he would whisper to her and stroke her hair she would calm for a time and sink into his arms. Haldir worried for her, but there was a pressing matter he had not yet discussed with her.

"Ana, there is something I must tell you," he said softly. She looked up at him and he kissed her forehead. "I am to meet with Lady Galadriel today, and something tells me I will be leaving for a time." Ana sat up quickly and Haldir looked at her, her midnight hair falling in slight tangles around her cream skin and white dress. Haldir slowly sat up and looked at her confused.

"Where are you going?" she asked her voice trembling. Haldir frowned and raised his hand to her face and gently caressed her face in his hand.

"I do not know, I am to meet with her later this afternoon." Ana sighed and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Haldir returned her embrace. "Ana, talk to me, what is it?" he asked as he held her slightly trembling form.

"Nothing," she said quietly and pulled back and met his clear blue eyes. Haldir's frowned deepened when he saw the deep worry in her dark green eyes. "Just promise me, wherever you go, come back to me." He held her face in his hands, he was confused. He didn't understand what was wrong.

"I promise," he whispered and Ana leaned into him and kissed him. Haldir sighed against her lips and returned her kiss. Where her worry and fear was coming from he didn't know, but he would try and quell that fear as long as he could.

* * *

"The race of men is in need of aid, and we cannot let them stand alone," Galadriel told Haldir and he nodded. "You are to lead the elves of Imaldris and the elves of Lothlorien to Helms Deep to fight along side men and honor our old elegance."

"Of course, my lady, I shall do so proudly," he said with a bow of his head. Galadriel gave him a small smile.

"You are to lead the Lothlorien elves to the meeting place the day after tomorrow night. Nearly all the preparations are finished and shall be finished before the sun sets tomorrow. No time shall be wasted." Haldir nodded and with a final bow left the Lady's talan.

As his foot touched the grass at the foot of the stairs Ana was in front of him. She had changed from her white dress and now wore a cream one with her hair down and flowing. She looked beautiful, but the anxiety in her eyes took over her beauty.

"Ana? What are you doing here?" he asked as he put his hands on her upper arms and looked down at her.

"Where are you going?" she asked in a whisper. Haldir sighed and pushed her hair on the left side over her shoulder.

"I am to lead a party of elves to Helms Deep and aid men in the battle against the Dark Lord." He saw her lower lip tremble and he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I will see you tonight, right now there is much I have to do." Ana nodded and watched him walk away quickly. She sniffed and held back her tears. Now was not the time for tears. She lifted her head high and marched off through the city and soon found who she was looking for.

"Rumil!" she called and the ellon turned from the guard he was talking with and excused himself and rushed over to her.

"Ana? What is it?" he asked softly and the resolved look on her face nearly frightened him.

"You are to go with Haldir and the party of elves, are you not?" she asked. He frowned and nodded. "Good, I need your help."

"What do you need my help with?" he asked. Ana took a deep breath. She was going to do it, she didn't care, it was decision time and nothing was going to change her mind.

"I need the garb that you will be wearing, because I march with you."


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one too! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 25: Helms Deep**

Rumil looked at Ana like she had lost her mind before he finally found his voice once more. "What?" he yelled causing all the elves that were around them to look their way. Ana sighed and pulled him off down the path and away from prying eyes and ears. She took a deep breath and began to state her case as they walked.

"Rumil, there is something you don't know and I do not know how to tell you," she said quietly before she closed her eyes. "I don't even know if I should tell you." Rumil stopped and took her hand into his. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"You know you can tell me anything Ana," he said softly. Ana sighed and pulled her hand away from him. She held onto the pendant Haldir gave her and held his gaze.

"The reason I will be marching with you is because I have to save him." Rumil frowned but waited for her to continue. "A year ago, I had a dream, one that showed Haldir upon a stone wall surrounded by other elves. They looked out over the wall at an approaching enemy, but it was as if they couldn't see me. I ran to him, and said his name but suddenly I was blinded by a flash. Then I was standing in the middle of a fierce battle, the creatures they fought did not look like orcs. They were much larger and more sinister." She stopped and sighed as she lowered her hand and looked down at the path at their feet. "I saw Aragorn call out to Haldir, of course at the time I didn't know who Aragorn was." Rumil nodded but Ana did not see it. "Soon I saw him. He was fighting two of the creatures and as the final one in front of him was dead, he nodded at Aragorn. He called to his guards only to be struck down from behind." Tears fell from Ana's eyes as the sight replayed in her mind. "I watched as he fell to his knees and Aragorn ran to him. I did the same and I begged him not leave me, and then it was as if he did see me and as his last breath left he called my name." She sniffed and looked back at Rumil. "I cannot and will not let him die!" she practically yelled. Rumil stepped over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, his own heart nearly breaking at the look that was in her eyes.

"You do not have to fight, I can watch over him for you," he said softly. Ana shook her head.

"No, Rumil, I'm going to go. If I do not go, I will never forgive myself if he dies." Rumil sighed and lowered his hands.

"What if you do go and he lives but you perish?" Ana shook her head and wiped her face dry with her hands.

"I will not fall. Please, Rumil, I need your held." Rumil knew there was no point in trying to talk her out of it. There was such determination in her eyes and he knew he would never be able to break it. "I can fight. I can use a bow just as well as Haldir and my blade skills are enough to keep me alive."

"Fine, Ana, I will help you, but if Haldir finds out he'll have my head." Ana smiled and embraced him tightly.

"He won't find out, and if he does I'll tell him I took the items and followed." Rumil sighed once more and returned her embrace.

"_I hope you understand what you are doing Ana,"_ Rumil thought as they pulled back from each other. "Come, there is much to be done." She nodded and followed him to where he would get her a cloak, helmet, and armor.

* * *

Ana paced nervously around in her talan, Sadie was in Sanya's care while she would be away. Besides Rumil, Sanya was the only other one to know of Ana's intentions. However, Ana had a feeling Galadriel knew but she wasn't stopping her. Sanya was Ana's closest female friend and she was thankful to have her. She ran a shaky hand through her hair and sighed.

The group was to leave in two hours and Rumil was holding her items for her to change into when she met up with him after saying good-bye to Haldir. As she turned once more she collided with a firm figure behind her. Strong hands were placed on her waist and she looked up and into Haldir's smiling eyes. Without a second thought she threw her arms around him. He wore his armor so it wasn't the most comfortable hug, but she was determined to hold him for as long as she could.

"I will be alright, Ana," he whispered into her hair. She sighed and nodded. After a moment, she looked up at him. He raised his hand to her face and ran his fingers across her skin so softly, she felt as if a feather danced across her face. He tilted her head up and leaned down to her. He kissed her slowly and deeply, just enjoying the feel and taste of her. Ana sighed into his kiss as she returned it and played with his hair. She knew it would be the last kiss they shared for some time. When he pulled away she looked up at him almost breathlessly.

"I love you," she whispered and he smiled.

"And I you," he said before he kissed her lips softly once more time. "I will come back to you, Ana." She nodded and he slipped away from her and left the talan. She looked at the closed door and took a deep breath.

"I know you will, because I'm going with you to make sure of it," she whispered before she grabbed the small satchel that contained her leggings, tunic, and boots before she quickly made her way out of the talan and to her meeting place with Rumil.

* * *

Ana marched in the second row, behind Orophin and Rumil and next to an ellon she didn't know from Imladris. They had been marching for several days and Ana was growing tired, but she would not show it. She was supposed to be an elf at that moment and if she would lag behind it would blow her cover.

They were very near their destination, Rumil had told her he could see it clearly in the distance over three hours ago, but unfortunately she could not see it. "We will break for a moment! We are less than two hours from our destination!" Haldir called and Ana sighed quietly. The band broke for just a moment while the elves drank from their water skins or chatted very quietly. Rumil turned to Ana.

"I know you are tired," he said quietly. Ana just glared at him, as if her height wasn't already an issue for her now he made her worry that she was stumbling.

"I'm fine, Rumil," she whispered as she cast a glance at Haldir who was thankfully talking to Orophin. "Does he know or suspect?" she asked quietly. Rumil shook his head.

"He asked who the 'shorter guard' was; I told him you were a newer guard under Orophin's group." Ana nodded nervously. "Don't worry, Orophin knows it is you, and he is the best deceiver between the two of us when it comes to Haldir. So, your secret is safe." Ana sighed in relief and nodded her head.

"Fall together!" Haldir called and once again the elves and Ana set out.

* * *

Ana felt an overwhelming sense of dread fill her as Helms Deep came into her sight. They began to march up the ramp and one of the elves sounded the horn. Ana took a deep breath as they walked up the ramp and her eyes traveled along the wall where she had seen Haldir stand. She turned her eyes ahead and swallowed down the lump that found its way to her throat._ "Now is not the time to chicken out Anastasia!"_ she scolded herself. _"You cannot let him die."_ Ana sighed as the doors opened and the men of Rohan let in the elves of Lothlorien and Imaldris. She just hoped that Haldir would not notice her before the battle began.

They marched and stopped before the stairs that led to the inner part of the keep and turned to face the surprised face of a blonde man with a trimmed beard and dressed in intricate armor. There were others looking upon them with amazement and wonder written across their faces but Ana figured the older man was their leader just by the design of his armor. She felt slightly out of place under the awed looks of the men, because she knew she was nothing special.

"How is this possible?" the blonde man asked in Westron and Ana watched the interaction between the man and Haldir closely.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together," Haldir said. Ana's posture stiffened slightly at his words but followed his gaze up to see Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. She smiled at them, even though they did not look her way as they rushed down the stairs. "We come to honor that allegiance," Haldir said and Ana could hear the smile and in his voice. Aragorn rushed to Haldir with a bright smile on his face and it made Ana's heart lighter to know the man was happy to see them.

"Mae govannen, Haldir," Aragorn said as he bowed his head but then quickly embraced Haldir. Ana held back her laugh and saw Rumil glance at her before he turned back ahead. "You are most welcome," Aragorn said as he pulled back. Legolas ran down the steps and clasped Haldir's shoulder tightly. Haldir did the same. Legolas then stepped behind Haldir and Ana noticed the elf seemed to stand taller and more proud than she had seen him before. Haldir turned his attention back to the blonde man and smiled.

"We are proud to fight alongside men, once more," Haldir said and the man just looked on surprised. The man nodded his head after a moment and walked down to Haldir. Ana looked to Rumil when the elves relaxed their posture.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked in Elfish. Rumil looked to her but quickly glanced at Haldir, Aragorn, and the others before he looked back at her.

"We will take our positions and follow our orders," he whispered. Ana nodded and opened her mouth to speak when she was cut off by another.

"Rumil!" Legolas called as he walked over and Ana gasped when the elf clasped the other's shoulder. Legolas' eyes turned to her and when his silver-blue ones met her dark green ones it was his turned to be surprised. "Ana?" he asked and she winced.

"Shh," she said as she glanced to where Haldir stood only to see him deep in conversation with Aragorn and the blonde man. She looked back at him. "Haldir doesn't know I'm here, please do not tell him."

"Rumil, how could you let her come?" Legolas asked in a whisper. Ana frowned.

"He did not let me come, I would have come anyway." Legolas sighed.

"I will not tell him, but if he finds you on his own, I will not stand in the way of what he will do." Legolas led Rumil away and Ana sighed as she adjusted her hood and as she turned to look at Haldir her eyes locked with a pair of grey eyes that looked at her in shock with a forming anger deep within their depths.

"Oh great," she whispered.


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for your reviews! PLEASE read the note at the bottom!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 26: Gone **

Ana wanted to hide away from his gaze but when he looked to Haldir and spoke quietly Ana knew she had an even bigger problem to hide from. However, when Haldir did not turn and glare at her, but simple nodded and led a group of elves away, she frowned. He walked to her then and for some reason, he seemed a lot taller than she remembered. "Ana," he said quietly, "just what are you doing here, disguised as an elf soldier no less?" he asked in Westron. Ana sighed and looked off to where Haldir had gone, and thankfully he was a great distance away from them. She looked back to the man in front of her.

"Aragorn, I can explain, but you must promise me you cannot tell Haldir," she said quickly. Aragorn's frown only deepened.

"Why can I not discuss your being here with Haldir?" he asked slowly. Ana bit her lower lip before she answered.

"Because he does not know." Aragorn sighed and looked the Marchwarden to see him talking with several guards. "The only ones that know I am here are Rumil and Orophin, please do not say anything."

"No one else knows?" he asked.

"Legolas found me when he came to speak to Rumil. Rumil knows my reasoning, Aragorn and the story is too long to tell you right now. Just know that I will be alright." Aragorn looked at Ana with a shake of his head.

"You do not know what we face and you-," Ana silenced him by putting her hand over his mouth and glaring at him.

"I've _seen_ it Aragorn, that is why I am here," she hissed and lowered her hand. "I'm going to fight, and you will see I shall be fine." She turned and walked away form him and then towards Orophin for her instructions. Aragorn watched her go with a heavy heart, but a slight understanding of her actions. She was there to help, but there was something more to her being there. He would entrust Orophin and Rumil to watch over her and he knew they would do all they could to ensure she would not be harmed.

* * *

Ana stood on the wall as she watched the slow moving mass make its way towards them. It was a line that seemed to never and the sound of their feet stomping upon the soil sent shivers down her spine but she would not back down. She'd done that too much in her life even before she had come to Lothlorien, and wasn't going to do it anymore. She was going to fight for those she loved. 

The rain started to pound down and as her cloak and clothing were soaked she shivered slightly. She did her best to control the trembling of her body. None of the other elves were trembling as she was.

"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas! (Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!)" Aragorn yelled not far from where she stood. The mass stopped and their cries and shouts reached Ana's ears as if they were standing right next to her. Her heart pounded even harder and she stole a glance at Haldir whose eyes were trained before them. Ana took a deep breath and looked ahead. Suddenly, a Rohan man let go of one his arrows striking one of the creatures in the neck. He falls dead and Ana's eyes widen as complete silence surrounds them. "Dartho! (Hold!)" With a guttural cry for their fallen comrade the creatures begin to charge.

"_Here it goes,"_ Ana thought and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Tangado a chadad! (Prepare to fire!)" Aragorn shouted and the elves and Ana notched their arrows and took aim. She was surprised that her arms were steady and her trembling had ceased. "Leithio i philinn! (Release the arrows!)" Ana fired her arrow hitting her mark as well as all the other elves. As more arrows are fired upon the creatures below Ana's trembling once again started. She fired another arrow. "Ribed bant! (Full volley!)" Aragorn shouted and arrows came from the elves behind and below. Ana fired again but then saw ladders being pulled up towards the wall. "Pendraith! (Ladders!) Swords! Swords!" Ana, like the others quickly tucked away her bow and drew her blade her grip slipping slightly. She strengthened her grip and felt her anger course through and slowly her trembling stopped.

* * *

It seemed as thought the masses of black bodies were unstoppable. There were so many of them and she was tiring. Ana turned when she felt on the creatures approach her from behind and she slayed him down. Her cloak and helmet were long gone, her choosing to discard them when they hindered her movements. Her long black braid hung down her back and she moved as quickly as she could. Ana sighed when she saw Haldir holding his own quiet well and turned only to find another creature right before her. 

"I know you," he hissed over the sounds of the battle and sneered. "You're the one Saruman has been looking for, and here you are a prize to be taken." Ana glared.

"I am no one's prize," she bit back, instantly thinking of Haldir. "I am my own." The creature before her just laughed and raised its crude sword only to jerk and fall to the ground. An arrow stuck out from the back of its head and Ana looked ahead to see Rumil lowering his bow and re-drawing his sword. Ana nodded her head and smiled before she turned only to have to brace herself as a fierce explosion rocked the wall. "Since when does Middle Earth have explosives?" she yelled, and almost missed the creature coming for her, but quickly countered its blow and took it down.

Ana looked down and saw Aragorn lead the elves into the group of dark creatures that began to make their way through the hole the explosion created. She saw Orophin was in the group and said a silent prayer for him before turning her attention back to the battles around her.

The fighting seemed to last forever and Ana was weakening and the wound to her leg wasn't helping matters anyway. Then, she heard the words she had been waiting the entire battle to hear.

"Nan Barad! Nan Barad! Haldir, nan Barad! (To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep! Haldir, to the Keep!)" Aragorn shouted. Ana turned around and saw that Haldir was only a few feet away from her.

"Nan Barad! (To the Keep!)" Haldir called to his men and she watched as he was stabbed in the arm. She cried out.

"Haldir!" she screamed and he looked up in shock and disbelief.

"Ana?" he asked and she pushed him out of the way just in time. With a gasp, she raised her sword and slayed the creature. She gasped again and her sword fell from her hand clanging onto the ground at her feet. She stumbled back and Haldir was instantly there. "Ana!" he screamed and she looked up at him. Haldir looked down her torso and shook his head at the deep bleeding gash that went from her left shoulder, in between her breasts, and down her torso to her right hip. "No!" he screamed and felt tears come to his eyes. He took her into his arms and threw her over his shoulder. He winced at the gasping sounds she made and quickly fought his way down the steps and into the keep.

* * *

Aragorn and the others had yet to go into the keep and laid her down in on the floor. "Ana, what . . . how . . .do not dare leave me," he said as he removed his cloak and pressed it to her wound to stop the bleeding. She gasped in pain and closed her eyes. Haldir noticed her face had paled considerably and worry filled him. 

"I had to come," she said as she slowly opened her eyes. "I could not let you die." The tears were falling freely from her eyes as she looked up at him. "I saw you die, in my dreams for so long, I could not let it happen." Haldir sniffed and shook his head.

"So you take my place?" he shouted causing the elves of his guard to watch him with shock, fear, concern, and deep sadness on their faces.

"I did not mean to," she gave him a small smile and he shook his head.

"You cannot leave me, I shall die without you," he whispered. She raised a trembling and weak hand to his wrists.

"No . . . you will go on, promise me you will." Haldir did not know the emotions that roared through him. They were strange and new and he _hated_ them.

"I cannot promise that," he whispered once more.

"You will . . . if you love me . . . you will." Haldir leaned down and kissed her cooling lips and sighed as he pulled away. She looked up at him and he could see the life slipping away from her by her eyes. "I love you," were the last breathless words to escape her lips before the light left her eyes.

"No!" he shouted and shook his head as he picked up her lifeless body and held it to him. He held her to him and felt as if his heart was ripped from his chest. He sobbed openly in front of those that he held power over, those he had trained, and those he had disciplined over many, many years, but none thought anything of it and turned to give their Marchwarden time to grieve for a life that had barely begun.

* * *

It seemed like ages that he held her, but it was only minutes when Aragorn, Theoden, Legolas, and Gimli along with many other Rohan guards and elves. Aragorn spotted them first and before he went to the king. "Haldir?" he asked in a whisper and the broken elf looked up at him before he lowered Ana's shell to the ground. The elf stood and Aragorn saw an anger burn deeply inside him. 

"We are not going to sit idle and let them slaughter more innocents," he hissed. "You cannot let it, and I will not let it," Haldir finished and Aragorn nodded as he glanced down at Ana and then the blood that covered Haldir's armor, blood that was not his nor any enemy they fought that night. Aragorn put his hand on Haldir's shoulder.

"We will not," Aragorn said a sadness pulling at his own heart. "That I promise you." He turned to the king then and swallowed the lump in his throat. The dawn would bring anew and they would avenge not only Ana's life but those of the fallen soldier's that lay outside the walls that now protected them.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE don't hate me for this chapter! I promise you all, I'm not done! I'll do my best to update for you all as soon as humanly possible! 


	27. Chapter 27

Hey everyone, I know many of you were angry with me, but as you will see by this chapter that there is always a method to my madness. Thank you all so much for your reviews and I hope you like this chapter, even though it is rather short. I wanted to update for you all and I kinda ran out of gas as I finished typing this at 1 o'clock in the morning, considering I've been up since 5 this morning. See, I'm tired because I'm rambling. Anyway, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 27: Second Chance? **

As Aragorn spoke with Theoden, Haldir turned to his brothers that stood and were looking down at Ana's lifeless form. "Did either of you know she was here?" he asked, his voice low and Rumil and Orophin turned their eyes to him and nodded.

"I did, Haldir," Rumil said. "I tried to stop her but she would not hear of it. She saw your death, Haldir, and said she would not let you die." Haldir glared at Rumil, but now was not the time to throttle him into oblivion.

"Then you will stay here with her while Calanon stitches her wound. When this is over, we will take her back to Lothlorien and have a proper burial," Haldir's voice was short and Orophin and Rumil noticed it was very tight. It was as if he was holding himself together by a thin thread that was heavily strained. Rumil nodded and lifted Ana from the ground. Behind them, they heard the king say his men would make a final run, and ride out and meet their enemy.

"We will take care of her, I promise you that my brother. I trust you are going to ride out with the others?" Rumil asked. Haldir's eyes moved from Ana to Rumil and he nodded.

"Yes." He kneeled down and cut a piece of his cloak away and tied it around the injury to his arm before he turned quickly and joined Aragorn. Orophin watched as Rumil carried Ana away followed by Calanon and then looked to Haldir. Orophin knew that his brother was not well and just hoped that no more harm would come to him.

* * *

Aragorn turned to Haldir after Theoden turned to order for the horses. Aragorn looked at Haldir sadly. "Haldir, are you certain you are focused enough to ride out?" he asked quietly and the elf nodded. 

"I will be fine, Aragorn," he said before he marched over to a spare horse and mounted effortlessly. Aragorn just nodded his head and looked to Legolas who also carried a saddened expression as he looked from Haldir to Aragorn.

"I should have sent her to the caves when I found her," Legolas said to Aragorn quietly. Aragorn just shook his head.

"I knew she was here as well, Legolas, and the resolve that was in her eyes . . . you couldn't have kept her in the caves even if you bound her and tied her to a stone," Aragorn said. Legolas nodded. "Hurry, we must hurry." Legolas followed Aragorn, both the man and the elf pushing their grief to the side, there was still a battle to fight and one woman in particular to fight for with everything they had.

* * *

Rumil boarded the room where he and Calanon remained, just in case the soldiers were able to stop all of the Urks that threatened them. Rumil turned around after placing the last item in front of the door. Calanon was already carefully stitching up the fatal wound that took the young woman from the world that she had only been part of for such a short time. Rumil noted Calanon only parted her tunic enough to stitch her skin and preserve her mortal modesty. He sighed and walked over to the ellon. 

"It is my fault she perished," Rumil said as he pushed some of her black hair from her pale and nearly colorless face. "I should not have let her come!" he shouted and turned from her body. Calanon shook his head and continued his work.

"It is not your fault Rumil, I know Ana, and she would not have listened to you. She would have found another way whether you would have helped her or not," he said softly. Rumil looked at him and watched as the final stitches closed off the wound. "Turn around Rumil so I may change her tunic and remove what is left of her armor." Rumil did as he was told and Calanon moved quickly and pulled the soft white fabric down over her torso. "You may turn back." Rumil looked at Ana and wanted to cry at the sight. She was so pale, so . . . lifeless, and he knew that if his grief was as great as it was he could not imagine his brother's grief.

* * *

He showed no mercy, no care as his blade cut through enemy after enemy. His anger at his brother, and Ana for being foolish enough to think she could battle Urks boiled over. He hated that he felt anger towards her, hated that she was gone that he would never look upon her smile or feel her soft touch against his face ever again. With guttural cries he slashed and pierced his way through and as the sun rose on his darkened heart those around him saw hope when Gandalf the White appeared along with Rohirrim riders. But he felt nothing. There was no hope, no joy, only pain.

* * *

Ana felt as though she was floating, she was warm and felt peace but something was missing, something that would make her feel whole was gone. She opened her eyes and sat up slowly. The white mist that gathered around her moved about with the air of her movements and she looked around with confusion clear in her heart and on her face. 

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked, but no one was there to answer. She stood from the ground then and looked around. Aside from the mist that covered the land she stood in, the sky was blue and the sun shined brightly down on her, but she did not feel its warmth. She frowned and spun around, the white dress she wore twirling with her and her black hair doing the same. The mist disappeared and there was green, tall grass around her that blew in a slight wind that Ana could not feel. She was in a massive field and she hadn't the slightest clue as to where she was. "Where in the world am I?" she asked in a whisper and the sound of rushing wind met her ears, but she did not turn to the source.

"Where you are, my child, is a place you will not be for much longer" a voice echoed and she turned around only to come face to face with a very tall man. He stood taller than Haldir and his hair was the color of silver and hung down his shoulders. He wore cream colored robes that reminded her of Lord Celeborn's robes, but the man's robes seemed lighter then even the finest Elvin cloth she had ever seen. Then as if his words finally sunk in, everything came rushing back to her. The battle, the creatures, Haldir . . . the pain she saw in his eyes and her heart plummeted.

"I'm dead," she whispered and her eyes moved from the man to the ground. She instinctively raised her hand to grasp her pendant that Haldir had given her, to her surprise it was there and it was warm to the touch. She looked back up at the man and felt the tears prick at the corner of her eyes. "He will die won't he?" she asked. "He will die anyway because of me?" The man gave her a sad smile and stepped over to her towering over her and blocking the sunlight from her face as she looked up at him.

"His destiny is not set in stone, and yours is yet to be finished," he said. Ana frowned and looked up at him.

"What do you mean? How can my destiny not be finished if I'm dead?" He laughed quietly and put his large hand on her shoulder. When his hand touched her shoulder, she felt calm and looked at him closely.

"You were brought to a place that would bring you peace and happiness Anastasia, and there you found it in _him_." Ana looked at the man in front of her and waited for him continue. "Do you know what your name means, child?" She shook her head. "It means 'resurrection' and that is what shall happen, although you're name shall change a bit." Ana could find no words to answer the man as he squeezed her shoulder. "You shall be known as Adonnenniel, the Elvin form of your name, but to those closest to you . . . you will always be Ana"

"I don't understand," she said. "I really don't. Who are you?"

"Someone who's watched you grow and knows that your task is not yet complete." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Ana closed her eyes as the wind picked up and she began to feel as if she was blowing away. "When you wake Adonnenniel, you will be different but all else will be the same." His voice echoed in her mind as she slowly slipped into a heavy sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you so much for your reviews! I don't think is my best chapter, but let me know what you think. I'm glad you guys enjoy this story, I only hope I can keep you entertained!

**Note:** There is a small dialouge section in bold, the words in bold are spoken in elvish. I only did that so you would all know that the characters were speaking Elvish, not Westron.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 28: Resurrection**

Haldir followed Aragorn, Legolas, Theoden, Éomer, Gamling, and Gandalf back into the keep. The battle was over, and the men and elves won, however, his heart was not there. Before Haldir could slip away and go to Ana, Gandalf stopped him. "Haldir," Gandalf said and Haldir's eyes turned to the wizard. "What is different about you?" he asked. Haldir sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing, Gandalf, just a slight fatigue from the battle," Haldir said slowly but Gandalf did not believe him. As Gandalf watched the elf walk away, Aragorn put his hand on the wizard's shoulder. Gandalf looked at Aragorn who then lowered his hand.

"It is not fatigue, but the woman he loved followed them and fought in the battle. She took a deadly blow that was meant for him and fell," Aragorn said. Gandalf nodded.

"I am certain he will pull through, he is stronger than most," Gandalf said.

"I hope you are right, Gandalf." The wizard nodded and Aragorn sighed before they continued on. There was much to do and very little time to do it in.

* * *

Orophin had joined Rumil and Calanon when he had returned from the battlefield. "How does Haldir fair?" Rumil asked as Orophin looked at Ana. Orophin turned his attention to Rumil and shook his head.

"Not well, I am afraid. I do not know how much longer he shall last," Orophin said. Rumil nodded and sighed. "He fought as though he had not a care, and the look on his face was unlike any I have ever seen."

"That is because I have not a care, brother," Haldir said from the doorway. The three ellons turned and looked at him and stepped back as he walked into the room and looked down at his Ana. "Leave," he said firmly and three hesitated. "Leave!" he shouted and they quickly left him.

Haldir swallowed back his tears as he ran his fingers down her pale face. Her skin was cool, and he sighed as he unbound her braid that Calanon had moved over her shoulder. He let her hair fall free and ran his fingers through it freeing it of the few tangles. "Why did you have to come? Why did you have to die? It was not your time. You had many, many years left before you would be taken from me. Oh, Ana," his voice broke as his tears broke from their barrier and fell freely. He leaned over her and his tears splashed onto her pale face. He kissed her forehead and sighed.

After a moment he stood away from her and sniffed as he wiped the dampness from his face. His heart felt heavy and he felt very tired, but there was much to be done. The loss needed to be assessed and of course the next course of action. Whatever, was decided he would take Ana back to Lothlorien with the remaining elves, they would not continue on with the war. With one final long look at Ana, Haldir left the room and joined the others in the main hall of the keep.

* * *

Ana felt hot, she was burning, and it felt as though all the blood was rushing to her head. It seemed to last forever and suddenly it was over. She gasped for breath as she sat up quickly. Her breath came in deep short gasps as she looked around the darkened room. She looked around confused once again and soon her breathing became normal. She remembered everything and raised her hand to her stomach and chest. Under the soft fabric of the tunic she wore there was nothing. She lifted up her shirt and saw no gash, no blood, only her skin that seemed to glow faintly in the dark room. She ran her hand over her stomach and felt the smoothness of her skin. It felt softer than it used to and she raised her hand to her face and wiped at the slight dampness that was on her cheeks. She looked to the door and saw a faint glow from torches, but she could easily see without the aid of the torch light.

Ana stood from the table she sat on and saw her ruined tunic and armor laying on the floor near her sword, quiver, and bow. She left her things and quickly made her way into the corridor. She found her way easy enough and soon found herself in a room filled with men and a few elves. She looked around and walked into the hall only to have complete and utter silence meet her ears. Ana glanced at the various faces and the one she searched for was not among them.

"What is going on?" asked a somewhat familiar voice and Ana's eyes turned to the left only to see the man with blonde hair she had seen when she first arrived, followed soon by a man dressed in white robes and long white hair and beard, then Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. The look the crossed Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli's face was indescribable.

"Where is he?" she asked as she walked over to Aragorn. He shook his head and raised his hand to her face and touched her skin. His eyes widened when her face was warm to his touch. Ana raised her hand to his wrist. **"I know I was dead," **she whispered quickly, **"but I'm back, why I really don't know, but I am and I must find him."**

"**How can you . . .,"** his words trailed off and he looked down to her stomach and then her eyes. Ana raised her shirt slightly and showed him her stomach and where the end of the wound should have been, but wasn't.

"**I don't know, Aragorn. All I know is that my task is not yet finished, and right now, I must find him."** Aragorn nodded and lowered his hand.

"He is outside," he said softly and Ana turned from them and ran from the keep, her hair billowing behind her, revealing her pointed ears. Aragorn's eyes widened and looked at Legolas. Who looked as shocked as he did, if not more.

"I do not understand," Theoden said and looked to Aragorn.

"She was slayed by an Urk, but now . . . now she lives," Aragorn said and Theoden frowned. Gandalf smiled and nodded her head.

"Then she was given life again, there is a greater power at work and she has much more to do," Gandalf said.

* * *

Ana ran outside and soon she saw him. He stood with Rumil and Orophin, but there was something different about him. He seemed as though he was barely there and she knew that he was fading, he was fading from grief. "Haldir," she whispered and quickly ran down the stairs and touched his shoulder. He turned around and when his dulled blue eyes met her dark green ones she saw surprise and doubt fill them. "Do not fade," she whispered as she raised a trembling hand to his face. "Do not fade because I am not gone, I am before you as I will be for all eternity," she said as she caressed his face.

"Ana?" he asked in disbelief. "I saw you die, you died in my arms." He raised his hands to her face and held her face in his hands. "You . . . this must be a dream, a beautiful dream." Ana smiled at him and shook her head as he held onto her.

"If it is a dream, brother, than we are seeing it as well," Rumil said his own disbelief written clearly on his face. Orophin could find no words to speak; he could only look at her in shock.

"It is not a dream, and if I was dead, could I do this?" she asked before she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him firmly. Haldir felt his resolve and disbelief melt away when her lips met his and she kissed him. It took him a fraction of a second to respond to the slow movements of her lips and returned her kiss. He removed his hands from her face and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body flush against his. Ana sighed as he devoured her lips. Rumil and Orophin watched on surprised and then when Haldir raised his hand to her head and pushed back her hair, they were in for another shock when they saw the point of her ears.

Haldir pulled away, even though every pore of his body didn't want him to. "How can you be here? How can you be alive? Your wound, I'm sorry I've forgotten." She shook her head as he pulled away all too quickly for her liking.

"It's gone," she whispered. "I'm not hurt." Haldir frowned and looked down as she showed her stomach to him. She smiled at the faint blush that graced his cheeks and he met her eyes.

"Ana, I don't understand," he whispered as he moved his hands to her face and pushed back her hair, when he saw her ears his confusion only deepened.

"I don't either, but I know I did die. I went to this place and I spoke with this man, Haldir, he told me that my task wasn't finished and that I when I returned I would be different and be known by the Elvin form of my name." Haldir looked at her intently and waited for her to continue. "My full name is Anastasia, and I never knew its meaning until he told me. It means 'resurrection' and in the Elvin tongue my name would be Adonnenniel." Haldir nodded and Ana sighed as she wrapped her arms around him. "I know now isn't the place and/or time to be happy, but I am. I'm happy to be alive and I'm happy that you're alright. When we return to Lothlorien, we'll figure all of this out, Lady Galadriel will surely know something." Haldir nodded and wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

Rumil and Orophin slipped away. They could take care of Haldir's tasks, right now there were more pressing matters the ellon needed to attend to and the mending of his heart was already beginning.


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry it took so long to update everyone, my mom was moving and of course I had to help her so my week's been a little full. This isn't even half the length I wanted it to be but I wanted to update for you guys because I made you wait so long.

Just like in the last chapter dialouge in bold is spoken in elvish, so you all know when they speak evlish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 29: Planning a Parting**

Haldir pulled back from Ana and looked down at her. **"I cannot believe it,"** he whispered. **"I cannot believe that you are alive."** Ana smiled up at him as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I never thought I would hold you again." Ana pulled back and looked up at him.

"**Well, you are,"** she whispered and he smiled. He slowly stepped away and took her hand.

"**Let us go inside, I only came out here to clear my head and to talk with Rumil and Orophin because . . . ,"** he trailed off and Ana squeezed his hand.

"**I know," **she whispered and he raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. **"Let's go in, I am certain Aragorn and the others would like to talk with you."** He nodded his head and the pair made their way inside, however, both were not ready for the words the wizard would have for them.

* * *

"She cannot go," Aragorn said as they entered the keep. "She has already suffered much, and it would be best if she traveled back to Lothlorien with the elves." Ana frowned and looked at Haldir before she pulled her hand away and walked behind him.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked and Aragorn turned quickly and looked at her along with five other pairs of eyes.

"You, Adonnenniel," the man dressed in white said. Ana looked at him with a frown.

"Me? Why would you be talking about me when I was just outside the door and could easily have been part of this conversation?" she asked as she stepped next to Aragorn. Haldir stepped up as well but remained behind Ana.

"Gandalf, you certainly cannot mean for this elf to travel to Isengard it is not safe," the blonde man Ana had seen many times said to the man dressed in white. She heard Haldir take a sharp breath but she kept her attention ahead of her.

"I do."

"Why would I have to ride anywhere other than to my home?" she asked and Gandalf looked at her.

"It is part of your task, Adonnenniel, and you must complete it."

"And what task is that Gandalf?" Haldir asked as he stepped closer and in front of Ana. Gandalf looked at Haldir and sighed quietly.

"One that does not involve you traveling with her, Haldir," Gandalf said. "It is something she must face alone." Ana could see Haldir stiffen even more. She stepped to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"**Calm yourself, Haldir,"** she said quietly and she felt him relax slightly, but not much. "Will you tell me more?" she asked as she lowered her hands from Haldir and stepped next to him. Gandalf looked at her.

"I'm afraid the only one that has the answers you seek is Saruman, and it is difficult to see if he will give them to you," Gandalf said, a sad tone to his voice. Ana nodded.

"Then I will go," she said simply and Haldir grabbed her elbow and turned her to face him.

"Ana!" he said quickly. **"You cannot do this, if you do go, they will not let me ride with you. You are my charge . . . and my love," **he whispered to her. Ana felt the tears come to her eyes. She didn't want to leave him, because who knew what she would face when she rode with the others to Isengard. Who knew if she would come back? She took his hand from her elbow and looked at Gandalf.

"I must go alone?" she asked and Gandalf's eyes moved to Haldir before they moved back to Ana.

"You would not be alone. You would ride with Aragorn, and a few others that you know already," he said and Ana sighed before she looked to Haldir.

"**Haldir, I must do this. If I don't then what would become of my being brought back? My task would be void and my life would be nothing,"** she told him and he shook his head.

"**Your life would not be nothing,"** he whispered. **"Your life would be full and happy. What if . . . what if you do not come back to me?"** Ana raised her free hand to his cheek and smiled.

"**I came back to you more than once haven't I?"** she asked and he sighed. **"You know that Aragorn will let nothing happen to me, he will protect me just as feverishly as you would."** Haldir closed his eyes and nodded. She was right, and could not argue with her. Whatever it was Gandalf knew she had to do, needed to be done. She lowered her hand from his cheek and looked to Gandalf still holding Haldir's one hand in hers. "When do we ride?" she asked him.

"Just after the dawn tomorrow," Gandalf said. The only ones that knew exactly what the two had said to each other were Gandalf, Aragorn, and Legolas and the three knew that what they had said was nothing to be shared. Ana nodded.

"Is there a place where he can rest? He has been through much, and it has taken a toll on him," she said. The blonde man nodded and pointed down a corridor to the right.

"There are two chambers down that corridor. Both should be empty, he may use one of those to rest in for a time if he wishes," he said. Ana gave him a small smile.

"Thank you," she said quietly and bowed her head. **"If you need me, you know where to find me,"** she said quietly to Aragorn and he nodded. She looked back at Haldir and squeezed his hand. **"Come on, you need to rest." **She then led Haldir down the corridor and to the chamber where he could find some rest.


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you all for your reviews! They mean so much, and I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, except for that it was short. I hope this one makes up for it.

**PLEASE READ:** There are adult situations in this chapter so if you wish to not read the adult situations, skip the major part of the story and skim down on the last break and read the final few paragraphs.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 30: Bonding and Parting**

Ana opened the door on the right and saw that it was a modestly furnished room with a bed, small table and a few chairs. There was a small window high up on the wall that brought in some sunlight that shined down on the bed, but let most of the room in the dark. There were also bed tables were several candles rested and on the larger table a few candles sat with pieces of flint. She looked to Haldir and led him into the room. Once both of them were inside she let go of his hand and closed the door behind them. When she turned back to him, Haldir pulled her body flush to him and Ana felt him tremble. She frowned and wrapped her arms around in tightly in return.

"I know you must go, but I do not wish it," he whispered into her hair and she closed her eyes. "What I wish is to take you back to Lothlorien, to make you my wife, to live life with you in the safety of out home, at least until we too sail with the others."

Haldir pulled back slightly and looked down at her. She slowly opened her eyes and met his gaze. He pushed her hair from the left side of her face and pushed it far enough back to reveal her ear. His eyes moved from hers to her ear as he ran his finger along the lobe and slowly up the outer rim of her ear. Ana felt a tingle fill her and she shivered slightly. Haldir lowered his hand and met her eyes. She knew that an elf's ears were sensitive to touch, but she didn't think t hat sensitive. He had barely grazed her ear and she felt the simple touch everywhere.

"There is nothing I want more than just that Haldir," she whispered. He kissed her forehead and wrapped her in his arms once more. "You need to rest," she said after a moment and he shook his head.

"I will rest, but you will rest with me. I want to have you as long as I can before we are parted. I do not know how long it will be until I can hold you again." Ana smiled and looked up at him once more.

"I will rest with you," she said and he smiled. Ana separated herself from him and helped him remove his armor, leaving him in his tunic, leggings, and boots. "Remove more boots and we will lay down," she said as she started to remove her boots. Haldir nodded and did the same. Once he was done, she held out her hand and smiled at him. Haldir looked to her and swallowed hard. She stood with the sunlight filtering in behind her and the faint glow that emanated from her made her look even more beautiful than he ever remembered her being. She looked as though the Valar had placed her there, just for him. "Come on," she said through a soft laugh and jarred him from his stupor. Haldir smiled and took her hand.

Soon, both were settled on the bed, only Haldir had his arm wrapped firmly around Ana and she laid on her left side, her right arm around his torso and her head on his shoulder while his hand rested on her hip. She sighed and enjoyed the feel of him holding her taking the moment to memory.

"Ana?" he asked quietly and she looked up at him. "May I see your stomach once again?' he asked. Ana nodded and sat up as she gathered her hair and put it behind her shoulders so it rested against her back. She lifted up her shirt to about two inches below her chest. Haldir sat up and looked at her skin closely. There was no scar from the Urk, but there were four other scars. He ran his fingers along one of the scars and looked at her. "These are from _him_ aren't they?" he asked and Ana nodded. "Why would the one you received here completely disappear, but the ones that you had before remain?" He quickly looked from her eyes to her neck and raised his hand to the scar that still rested there.

His hand caressed her neck and Ana let out a heavy breath. Since she awoke and ran to him, her senses seemed heightened around him, and every touch, caress, and kiss had made her feel things that she could not put into words even if she wanted to. She found herself wondering if Haldir had felt that way with her before.

"Haldir," she whispered and he looked at her face. She raised her hand to his face and pulled him to her. She kissed him slowly as she let go of her shirt and wrapped her arms around him. Haldir pulled her close causing Ana to have to straddle his lap to keep from falling over. Her knees rested on the bed as she straddled his lap and kissed him. She moved her hands up his body and tangled her fingers in his blonde locks. Haldir had one hand resting on her lower back, and one hand grasped her hip tightly.

After what seemed like forever, but only a few minutes, Ana slowly pulled her lips from his. The only sound that filled the air was their deep intake of breaths and slight pants. Haldir looked up at her raised position over him and licked his lips. Ana soon did the same thing and she sighed deeply.

"Do you feel it?" she asked and Haldir looked at her strangely. "Do you feel a pulling, a deep unrelenting desire?" Then Haldir understood. Before she was unable to feel the bond they shared, the bond they shared since confessing their love for each other. Of course, he had felt for so long it had become second nature, something that wouldn't be fulfilled until they were bound, but he waited patiently for when she was ready.

"I've felt it for a long time," he whispered as he pushed her hair from her face. She sighed once more and rested her forehead against his.

"Perhaps I should let you rest on your own," she said quietly and he shook his head.

"No, I will find no rest if you leave." Ana lifted her head and looked down at him. She nodded and kissed his lips lightly.

"Then let's rest," she whispered and he nodded with a small smile when she did not move from her position on him. She leaned in and kissed him again, why she truly didn't know. As Haldir started to return her kiss when she quickly pulled her lips away and looked down at him with a confused expression. Haldir smiled up at her.

"It is not easy to ignore the pulling of your heart," he said gently. Ana nodded her head and sighed before she quickly got up from the bed and walked over to the door. Haldir watched her with a frown. "Ana?" he asked and was about to climb from the bed, until he saw her slid the bolt and lock the door. Haldir stopped and watched her questioningly as she walked back over to him and climbed onto the bed. She straddled him once again and Haldir looked up at her. "Ana, what are you doing?" She leaned in and kissed him briefly.

"I don't know how you could ignore the pull for so long and for that I'm giving myself to you. I wish to bind myself to you Haldir, if you will have me," she said softly. Haldir looked at her and searched her face closely. He saw no doubt, no fear, no hesitation, only the purest love and desire he had ever seen in her eyes.

"I will always have you Ana, do not ever doubt that," he said heatedly. Ana smiled and slowly ran her hands down his chest, feeling his firm chest under the fabric of his tunic. She grasped the hem of his tunic as she leaned in and kissed him lightly before she pulled back and with his help removed his tunic and discarded the fine fabric onto the stone floor. Her cool fingers danced across his warm chest and Haldir took in a slow deep breath as slight chills raced through him. Ana leaned into him and instead of kissing his lips as he had expected her to do, she kissed his neck and down his collarbone. He tilted his head back and let out a heavy sigh.

Ana moved to the other side of his neck and collarbone and then slowly moved along his jaw line then his chin and finally his lips. Only instead of just barely brushing her lips to his like she had intended, Haldir raised a hand and grasped her neck gently but firmly and held her lips to his as he kissed her deeply and thoroughly. Haldir pulled his lips from hers and their eyes met heatedly.

"Are you certain you wish to bind now?" he asked his voice octaves deeper than she ever remembered it being. "There will be time when you return to Lothlorien, and we are not encased within stone walls." Ana shook her head.

"I wish to bind myself to you Haldir, and now is as good a time as any," she said before she kissed him. Haldir sighed against her lips and moved his hands down her form and just as she had, grasped the hem of her tunic and slowly began to pull it up. Ana broke the kiss to help Haldir remove her tunic. Instinctively she covered herself. Haldir gave her a small smile as he leaned into her and tilted his head up and kissed her neck and down her throat. He raised his hands and wrapped his strong fingers around her wrists and pulled her arms away from her chest. She looked down at him with heavy eyes and he looked up at her with a grin.

"There is never a need for you to cover yourself from me Ana, after tonight every curve," he said as he let go of her hands and she let her hands fall onto his shoulders as his fingers caressed down her chest and over her breasts in a feather light touch, "every spot that exudes a sigh, and every part of you will be committed to my memory forever." He moved his hands to her back and pulled her chest close to him and as he kissed her unlike any man before she gasped and her head tilted back as she grasped his shoulders.

Haldir's lips moved slowly, almost painfully slow, across her chest and then up her neck to her own lips that he kissed more firmly. During their kiss, Ana gently pushed him down onto the bed and Haldir rolled over so he hovered over her.

Through heated kisses and touches, the remainder of their clothes were discarded and the two were soon as bare as the day they were brought into the world. He moved slowly and gently showing her just how much he loved her by pouring everything he felt into the way he kissed and touched her. Soon, she was whimpering against his lips as he kissed her and as his hands touched her in places so intimately and gently, she wanted nothing more than to feel him fully. His lips soon left hers and their eyes met in a deep glance.

"Haldir," she said breathlessly, "I need you." Haldir raised his hand to her face and pushed her slightly dampened hair from her face. He positioned himself and looked down at her as the two slowly became one. Ana bit her lower lip and held onto his shoulders as her body became used to the intrusion. After a moment the pair started to move and soon, Ana was feeling a tightening in her lower stomach. "Haldir," she whispered and he kissed her before he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Ana," he said as he felt his own release approaching. Ana closed her eyes tightly. She cried out and wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly as the waves of ecstasy washed over her. Haldir soon followed and as he growled out her name, a soft glow and then a bright light flashed around the newly bound pair. Ana took deep even breaths to calm the pounding of her heart. She slowly unwrapped her legs and arms from him and looked up at him with hooded and tired eyes. She raised a slightly trembling hand to his face and caressed his cheek.

"I love you too Haldir," she said and he lifted his head and looked down at her with tired eyes, "more than anything in the world." Haldir laughed quietly and pushed her hair from her face.

"Even more than Sadie?" he asked causing Ana to laugh too but she smiled at him playfully.

"Well, there are a few exceptions." Haldir raised an eyebrow and shifted his hips that were still locked with hers causing Ana to gasp and close her eyes.

"Maybe I can persuade you," he whispered huskily in her ear. Ana slowly opened her eyes and looked at him with a grin.

"Maybe," she whispered before Haldir claimed her lips in an intense kiss and they continued to strengthen their newly made bond.

* * *

Ana stood dressed in a fresh tunic and leggings with her quiver and bow strapped to her back waiting patiently for Aragorn. Even though Haldir was not near her, she could sense him and he wasn't very happy. She stood next to Brego, the horse she would be riding with Aragorn, waiting for Aragorn to come out. The others were waiting as well; Ana heard Aragorn and Haldir coming so she looked up the stairs.

Haldir looked at her as he walked down behind Aragorn. Aragorn gave her a smile and stood next to her as Haldir stepped up to her. He kissed her briefly and moved her long braid from her shoulder to rest on her back.

"Take care of her Aragorn," Haldir said quietly and the man nodded.

"I promise you I will," Aragorn said just as quietly and Haldir nodded his head as his eyes remained locked with Ana's.

"You are my wife now, Ana, so do as I say and come back to me," he whispered so quietly Ana barely heard him but she did and she smiled as she raised her hand to his face.

"I will, my love," she whispered back before she kissed him as she felt Aragorn mount Brego. She pulled away from him and mounted Brego and sat behind Aragorn. She continued to look at Haldir as they rode from the fortress and as they rounded the last corner and he disappeared from her sight, she could feel a deep longing in her chest, but something also told her that she would see him again so there would be no need to worry.


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you all for your reviews. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Here's the lasted installment, sorry if there are a few errors. I didn't have time to proof this chapter, but I think I did okay on it. I hope you like it, even though there's no Haldir.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 31: Meeting a Wizard**

Ana held tightly onto Aragorn as they trotted through the dark forest. "I don't like the feeling this place gives off," Ana whispered to Aragorn and the man nodded.

"Aye, but there is not cause to fear," Aragorn said softly. Ana sighed and looked behind her at Legolas and Gimli. She gave them both a small smile before she turned her eyes ahead; she just hoped that whatever laid ahead of her, she would be prepared for it.

* * *

As they began to make their way out of the forest, familiar voices met Ana's ears. She frowned in confusion, and then remembered Aragorn telling her of Boromir's passing, and the breaking of their group. Frodo and Sam going of on their own to finish their quest, and Merry and Pippin being taken, and the laugh that met her ears only confirmed her suspicions and a smile lit her face as the sun light fell upon her and they rode out of the trees.

"Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!" Merry said happily and Ana arched an eyebrow as she peered over Aragorn's shoulder.

"No greeting for the female of the party?" she asked and Pippin and Merry's eyes widened with delight and laughter escaped their lips.

"Welcome, Lady Ana," Merry said with a bow and she smiled.

"You young rascals!" Gimli exclaimed and Ana looked to the dwarf. "A merry hunt you've lead us on, and now we find you feasting and . . . and smoking!" Ana smiled and looked back to the small hobbits that even in the walls of Lothlorien never looked as happy as they did that moment. However, she had a feeling it was more or less because of what they were smoking in their pipes.

"We are sitting on the field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts," Pippin said and Merry blew out a huff of smoke in agreement. "The salted pork is particularly good." Ana heard Gimli lick his lips and she smiled.

"Salted pork?" he asked and Ana giggled quietly before she cleared her throat and looked at the hobbits when Gandalf looked her way.

"Hobbits," she heard Gandalf utter when he turned ahead.

"We're under orders! From Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard," Merry said as he pointed to the flooded area before them and Ana's eyes slowly moved of the tall, black tower and seriously hoped she didn't have to enter that place.

* * *

Soon, Merry was riding behind Éomer, the nephew to the blonde man Ana learned to be Theoden, King of Rohan. Pippin rode behind the other Rohan man that rode with the small party, Gamling, she knew his name to be. As they rode towards the dark tower, Ana saw a very tall and very much alive tree walking about. "Holy cow," Ana said under breath, and Aragorn looked over his shoulder at her. "What in the world is that?" she asked. Aragorn smiled.

"That is Treebeard, he is an Ent, a tree herder," Aragorn said before he looked ahead once more. Ana just nodded and looked at Treebeard with wide eyes as they slowly approached him.

"Young master, Gandalf. I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to manage here; locked in his tower," Treebeard said.

"Show yourself," Aragorn whispered and Ana's eyes scanned the high tower and the various windows that dotted it, looking for a glimpse of Saruman.

"Be careful," Gandalf said. "Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous."

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it," Gimli said in his gruff voice and Ana looked at him. She would not have traveled all this way if all they were going to do was slay Saruman, the man she was supposed to seek her answers from. Before she could speak, Gandalf beat her to it.

"No. We need him alive. We need him to talk," Gandalf said and Ana nodded.

"Hopefully, he has something to share worth hearing," Ana whispered to herself, but Aragorn heard her and glanced at her before his eyes turned to the tower once more.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King, and made peace afterwards," a new voice said, one that was almost distant but very near at the same time. Ana looked up and followed the direction of the voice and was surprised to see a man dressed in white robes that held a long black staff looking down upon them from the top of the tall tower. "Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?" he asked.

"We shall have peace," Theoden said as he looked down and then his eyes slowly moved up to where the man stood. Aragorn and Ana both looked to Theoden, to hear what he had to say. "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there!" Ana saw anger fill the man's blue eyes and she was thankful she was not on the other end of that glare. "We shall have peace when the lives of soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged!" Theoden yelled and Ana couldn't help but feel her heart swell, knowing that many of her friends had fallen and suffered the same fate as Theoden's men so she also took his words for those elves that she marched with and that fell at the hands of the Urks. "When you have from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace." Ana along with the others looked back to Saruman and waited for his reply.

"Gibbets and crows?" Saruman asked anger clear in his voice. "Dotard!" he snapped. "What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess. The key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad-dur itself, along with crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!"

"Your treachery has already costs many lives. Thousands more are now at risk," Gandalf said. "But you could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel."

"So you have come here for information," Saruman said matter of factly. "I have some for you." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a globe that seemed to have a fire burning on the inside of it. Gandalf frowned.

"Tell me," Ana shouted and the men around her looked at her. Saruman's eyes moved from the globe down to Ana with slight surprise. "Tell me, Saruman, what your master's desire for me was?" she asked him and his arm lowered as he looked at her. The globe was tucked away and Ana met his eyes, her elvin sight giving her the advantage of being able to see his face clearly. "Why was I brought here and the stone created?" Saruman laughed and the sound of his laughter chilled her.

"Well, Anastasia," he said and Ana stiffened behind Aragorn. "From the looks of you, there is little doubt in my mind that you drew from an elf, why you would chose one of the Eldar is beyond me." Ana glared at him. "However, you did not draw fully did you? As your name depicts you reclaimed your life, but you see that did not go as planned. But, you are no longer a desire for him. He has seen his greatest desire and he knows that it is within his reach." Ana licked her lips before she took a deep breath.

"What was your plan for me then Saruman? I know that you did not intend for me to enter through the woods of Lothlorien, and that it was a mistake, but tell me for I desire to know what your plan was," she said more confidently then she actually felt.

"You truly wish to know?" he asked with a smile and she glared as she nodded. "You were to be thrown into the great eye, along with the stone and you were to draw just enough, just enough so that when you were killed after being pulled from eye you would awaken hours later, not as yourself, but as Sauron." His laughter once again filled the air and Ana shivered slightly. "However, your appearance would have remained."

"The face of an innocent the soul of a monster?" she asked and Saruman nodded.

"Is that all you wish to know?" he asked and she opened her mouth to continue questioning him when Gandalf once again beat her to it.

"Tell us, Saruman, tell us what is next," Gandalf said. Ana felt Aragorn's hand cover hers that rested on his stomach and he rubbed the back of her hands as Saruman turned his attention from Ana to Gandalf. He once again pulled out the globe and the fire seemed to twirl deep inside.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth," Saruman said. "Something that you have failed to see. But the great eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon." Gandalf moved closer to the tower as he looked up at him and Ana closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Aragorn's back. She thought over what Saruman had told her. If she had arrived at her intended place, she would have long ago become a dark soul. She would be dead and the ultimate evil would be using her form to destroy everything. Those around her would more then likely all be dead and it would have been at her hands. She grasped tightly at Aragorn's tunic and he just strengthened his grip on her hands as he watched even more unfold before them.

"You're all going to die," Saruman said evilly and Ana shook her head.

"_Not if I can help it,"_ she thought to herself and looked up at him with a glare.

"But you know this, don't you, Gandalf?" Saruman asked. "You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor." Ana heard Aragorn's breath become heavier and she could feel the anger radiate off of him. "This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom?" Saruman asked and Ana watched as Gandalf lowered his head. She knew Saruman was using words to fight, and he was winning. "The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

"I've heard enough!" Gimli exclaimed, his own thoughts consumed for worry of his two other hobbit friends. "Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob," Gimli said to Legolas. Legolas reached for his bow and an arrow. Ana was ready to do the same when Gandalf called out.

"No," Gandalf said firmly. "Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared."

"Save your pity and your mercy," Saruman hissed. "I have no use for it!" he exclaimed before he lifted his staff and shot a beam of fire down upon Gandalf. Ana gasped as Brego moved back slightly and she covered her face from the heat. As the heat dissipated no one was more surprised to see Gandalf alive and well then Saruman.

"Saruman," Gandalf said firmly, "your staff is broken." Suddenly, Saruman's staff lit up and shattered in his hand. Another man suddenly appeared behind Saruman, a man Ana did not recognize.

"Grima," Theoden said and Ana looked to the King, "you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a Man of Rohan. Come down."

"A Man of Rohan?" Saruman asked. "What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Theoden Horse-master. You are a lesser son of greater sires." Saruman said and Ana glared. Her hand was itching to strike him down. What she had seen of Theoden, proved nothing to what Saruman was saying. He was a good leader, and proud man who thought first of his people.

"Grima," Theoden said once more, "come down. Be free of him."

"Free? He will never be free," Saruman said. Grima shook his head.

"No," Grima said. Saruman turned to him and glared.

"Get down, cur!" he exclaimed before he hit Grima hard and the man fell to the floor.

"Saruman!" Gandalf exclaimed and Saruman looked back to him. "You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" Gandalf exclaimed.

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided," Saruman said. "I will not be held prisoner here." Suddenly, Ana saw Grima rush up and Saruman gasped. From the motions Grima was making it was all to clear that Grima was stabbing Saruman in the back. Ana gasped and let go of Aragorn and put her hands on her stomach as phantom pains shot through her.

Legolas fired an arrow shooting Grima. The man fell to the floor of the tower with a cry of pain. Saruman gasped and fell from the tower his body spinning as it fell only to be speared by steak on a wheel. Ana looked on with wide eyes, not believing the sight before her. So much had happened in the last fifteen minutes she could barely wrap her mind around it, but one thing she did know is that something was about to happen, and she was going to be a part of it.


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you all so much for your reviews, they mean the world. Once again for probably the millionth time, I'm sorry this chapter's so short. I wanted to update and had to post what I have finished. I"m working on Chapter 33 and hopefully will have that up maybe Friday night or sometime on Saturday. Thanks again and I hope you like this chapter.

NOTE: In the first block the dialouge in bold is spoken in Elvish, and in the second block although it's not in bold, it's also spoken in Elvish.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 32: Reunited**

Once they reached Edoras, Ana dismounted from Brego on her own and looked up at Aragorn who looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. He took quickly dismounted and handed Brego's reins to a stableman. "Are you anxious?" Aragorn asked. Ana sighed and threw her braid over her shoulder.

"I wish to send word to Haldir. I think I'm going to be away from home longer than I thought," she said quickly and Aragorn nodded.

"Very well," Aragorn said. Ana watched as Theoden, Gandalf, Gamling, and Éomer walked past soon followed by Legolas and Gimli. Aragorn and Ana soon followed and what Ana saw when she entered the hall made her stop dead in her tracks, causing Aragorn to run into her. "Ana?" he asked and followed her wide eyes. His own widened. Haldir stood talking with Eowyn and Theoden who bowed his head to the ellon. Ana rushed forward and Haldir looked to her.

"Haldir?" she asked confused as she stopped in front of him. **"What are you doing here?"** Haldir shook his head.

"**I rode with Lady Éowyn and her people,"** he said as he read her slightly alarmed expression.

"**I figured that much, but _what_ are you doing here?"** she asked. Haldir looked around. That was not the welcoming he was looking forward to. He sighed and pulled her away from the smiles on Legolas' and Aragorn's faces and into the room Éowyn had given him to use during his stay.

* * *

Ana watched as Haldir closed the door behind him and she crossed her arms over her chest. She was fatigued from riding, but not as tired as she would have been if she wasn't an elf and she was suddenly very thankful for that. "Are you going to answer my question? Why didn't you ride back to-," her tirade was interrupted by Haldir's lips crashing down on hers. An electrical charge seemed to fill her and she sighed against his lips. She felt him quickly unbuckle her quiver and bow from her body and it crashed to the floor. She pulled her lips away from him then and looked at him with hooded eyes "Don't think doing that will get you out of answering me," she whispered. Haldir sighed and rested his forehead against hers.

"I know you are more than likely angry and I know you did not expect to see me here," he said softly. "But I knew you would not be returning for sometime. I felt it . . ." He took her hand and raised it to his chest over his heart as he shifted his head and kissed her forehead. "I felt it here," he whispered. Ana sighed and closed her eyes. She nodded slowly and pulled back from him slightly. Ana looked up at him.

"I am angry, but only because I do not want you to get hurt. I know that when or if the time comes and I ride off with them, you'll follow. I do not want anything to happen to you," she said quietly. She felt his muscles tense under her hand and she met his gaze evenly. "Trust me Haldir, I know something is about to happen, something that will test the will of men."

"The will of _men_ Ana, not your will," Haldir said.

"How easily you forget things, Haldir," she said gently as she raised her hand to his face and he frowned. She smiled remembering the fights they had and how he always seemed to forget that she couldn't speak Elvish or Westeron at the time. Her smile soon fell as she saw the confusion on his face and she lowered her hand. "Up until a week and a half ago, I was part of the race of men," she said in a whisper once more. Haldir shook his head and lowered her hand from his face and clasped it tightly between his own.

"But you are no longer," he said firmly. "You have fought your battle and would have paid for it with your life had you not come back."

"I'm meant to help in this war Haldir," she said firmly and pulled her hand from his. "Why can't you understand that I have to?" She walked away from him and walked towards the window. The shutters were closed to keep out the chill but she opened them, since it would not matter to her any longer. The sunlight poured in and she took a deep breath of the fresh air that filled the room to calm her rising temper. "If I would have been brought to this world in the wrong place, more likely than not right now Middle Earth would have been burning at my hands," she said quietly and turned to him. His face was a mix of hurt and confusion.

"What do you mean?" Haldir asked.

"My form would have been nothing but a shell and Sauron would have claimed it. I would have brought nothing but destruction had I entered Middle Earth where they intended me to, if I would have entered Middle Earth in Mordor." Haldir stiffened at her words. If that would have been the case, he would have never had found her, he would have never found his match. "How I ended up in the wrong place is beyond me, but I am thankful for it. I'm thankful because I would not have been the reason for Middle Earth's downfall; instead, I'm going to help the free people of this world destroy the one darkness that rules over it." Haldir felt his heart sink slightly and looked at her closely.

"Is that the only reason you are thankful?" Ana shook her head.

"No, I'm thankful I ended up in the wrong place because if I hadn't, I would have never met you," she said as she took one step towards him. "I wouldn't have found anyone to fight with, to bicker with, to laugh with, to . . . to make love to," she finished in a whisper and Haldir closed the distance and took her in his arms. "I love you so much, and I want you to understand that I have to do this," she said near tears but she held them in place, something she found much easier to do since her transformation. Haldir kissed her right temple and shook his head.

"I know, but I will not let you do it alone because I love you." Ana wrapped her arms around him and sighed heavily as she buried her face in his shoulder. She just hoped that their future held more moments like that one than like the ones at Helms Deep.


	33. Chapter 33

Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you all like this chapter and I'll do my best to update tomorrow for you all! Thanks again. Oh, and same note as in the last chapter. Whenever Ana and Haldir are alone they speak Elvish, but when they're with others, bold is elvish regular text is Westron.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 33: Wild Night**

Ana and Haldir stood near the front table where Aragorn sat near the throne of the Golden Hall. Ana had bathed thanks to Éowyn and she wore that Éowyn had also given her. Ana made a note to thank the woman profusely before the end of the night for everything she had done for her. Haldir took her free hand into his as they watched Éowyn carry a goblet up the few steps to King Theoden. Everyone that was not already standing in the hall rose to their feet and they looked to their king.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" Theoden said as he raised the goblet to the people. Everyone else including Ana and Haldir raised their goblets.

"Hail!" everyone said firmly before they drank from tankards or goblets. Ana took a small sip of the wine before she nodded and took a deeper drink. Haldir smiled and lowered her goblet from her mouth. She looked at him with a smile.

"**It is time to enjoy the night while we can,"** Haldir said. Ana could easily read the look in his eye but she shook her head with a soft laugh.

"**Later,"** she whispered and Haldir sighed when she took his hand and led him through the crowd. They soon separated and Ana walked around watching the people of Rohan laugh and talk happily with each other. She turned around a pillar and nearly ran into Aragorn. She laughed and stepped back. "I'm sorry, it seems as though I haven't gotten used to this whole sensing things before they come thing yet." Aragorn laughed quietly.

"It seems that way, yes," he said. "You seem rather comfortable for one that just a few hours ago was ready to rip Haldir's head from his body." Ana laughed then and shook her head.

"We talked things through and I understand why he journeyed with the others, but," she paused and sighed quietly as she turned and looked to where Haldir stood with Legolas, Gimli, Éomer, and several other men of Rohan. "But part of me still wishes he had not come. Part of me wishes that he had returned back to Lothlorien with Rumil and Orophin." Aragorn put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"You are bound are you not?" he asked and her surprise shined clearly on her face causing Aragorn to laugh softly. "I may not have the hearing of the elves, but my hearing is better than a regular man's and I heard him before we left Helms Deep." Ana nodded her head, she should have guessed if anyone heard Haldir's words to her before she had left, Aragorn did. He was standing not two feet from them. "He would not let you ride off on your own for too long, the only reason he let you ride to Isengard is because he knew you had to, and you went with those he trusts." Aragorn lowered his hand and sighed. "You're strong, but I can see it in your eyes that your strength doubles when he is with you. So, that leaves little doubt in my mind that whatever it is, you think you must do, you need him at your side to accomplish it." Ana nodded and smiled up at him.

"Thank you for that," she said. "I think if Haldir ever said that to me I probably would have brushed him off and told him he just wanted to protect me and keep me under his wing for all eternity." Aragorn chuckled and nodded his head before he patted her shoulder.

"The night is still young, and if the pile of tankards in front of Gimli is any indication I don't think their little game shall last much longer." He winked at her before he walked away. Ana laughed and shook her head before she slowly began to make her way over to where the two elves, dwarf and man were when she spotted Éowyn.

"Lady Éowyn!" Ana said quickly and rushed over to the woman. Éowyn turned and looked at Ana with a smile. Ana stopped in front of her and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I wanted to thank you, for everything," she said quickly and Éowyn blushed slightly and shook her head.

"There is no need. Your people and you did much for mine. It is the least I can do, even though it is not much," she said. Ana smiled.

"Allowing Haldir to travel with you, giving him a place to stay, and giving me the travel clothes I needed and this dress. It means so much to me." She held out her hand and Éowyn placed her own in Ana's. "And for your kindness I thank you."

"You are most welcome," she said. Ana squeezed her hand before she let go and Éowyn nodded her head and walked away. Ana sighed and continued her way to Haldir. Just as she stepped close to them Legolas sat down his tankard.

"I feel something," Legolas said and Éomer looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Ana looked at Haldir who smiled at her and held out his hand to her. She walked over to him and took his hand and then looked back to Legolas. "A slight tingle in my fingers." He looked worriedly at Éomer. "I think it's affecting me." Gimli laughed and sat down his tankard with a flare and pointed his finger at Legolas.

"What did I say? He can't hold his liquor," Gimli slurred before his eyes crossed and he fell backwards and crashed the ground. Ana laughed and covered her mouth and she heard Haldir chuckle. She looked up at him and laughed quietly before she turned her head and rested it against his shoulder.

"Game over," Legolas said proudly and Ana shook her head when Legolas and Éomer pulled the unconscious Gimli from the floor and dragged him off. Ana sighed and raised her head. She turned to look at Haldir when his hand cupped her face and kissed her briefly. When his lips pulled away he sighed and rested his forehead against hers.

"**The celebrations of men are interesting," **he said quietly to her and she laughed.

"**This is rather tame compared some celebrations I've seen," **she whispered and Haldir raised his head and looked at her surprised. **"Don't look at me like that. I was only a teenager then, but you have no cause to worry because I stood on the sidelines, much like I am doing tonight."** Haldir smiled at her and laughed quietly before he kissed her forehead.

"**There are other ways of celebrating that I think the two of us would enjoy much better."** Ana felt her cheeks blush but she looked up at him as seriously as she could muster.

"**Is that all you wish to do when you are with me now?"** she asked. Haldir shook his head and held her face in his hands.

"**No, it is not but I'm afraid I cannot help myself."** Ana laughed and wrapped her arms around him and embraced him. Haldir moved his hands around her waist and held her close to him.

"**Then I'll try not to entice you,"** she whispered against his ear and his arms stiffen around her.

"**Too late,"** he whispered heatedly and pulled back from her before he took her hand and led her away from the celebration and down the corridor.

Aragorn smiled and shook his head as he watched Ana disappear through the doorway that led down the corridor. Soon, the singing of Merry and Pippin met his ears and he turned and looked at them as they danced on one of the tables. He then spotted Gandalf and made his way over to the wizard.

* * *

Ana laughed as Haldir twirled her into the room and closed the door behind him. Ana laughed loudly and pulled her hand free from him. She took a step back and held her hands out in front of her. "Oh, no you don't," she said through her laugh when he tried to advance on her. Haldir just grinned and moved quickly towards her. She laughed and stepped back once more before she turned and ran around the room. He had almost grabbed her when she jumped onto the bed and quickly ran and jumped onto the other side. She turned around and smiled at him as he stood on the other side of the bed.

"Why are you running from me?" he asked with a smile and Ana shook her head as she laughed once more.

"Because we're supposed to be celebrating with the others, not hiding out in your bed chamber," she said as she put her hands on her hips. Haldir sighed and in a flash he was at her side. She looked up at him with a gasp when his hands snaked up her arms and held her upper arms gently. "How do you do that?" she asked breathlessly and Haldir smiled.

"You'll learn soon enough," he whispered before he claimed her lips firmly. Ana moaned against his lips before his hands slowly moved up her shoulders and then cradled her head in his hands. Ana moved her hands and rested them on his hips. He pulled back slightly and looked down at her. "Ana-," he started but she raised up and kissed him briefly before she pulled her lips away and looked at him.

"Shut up and finish what you started," she whispered against his lips and Haldir laughed before he kissed her once more. Ana turned and pulled Haldir back sending both crashing to the bed.

* * *

Ana woke with a start and looked towards the door. Then she looked at Haldir and his eyes were glazed and he was asleep. She raised up and held the blankets close to her bare chest. Her dress was on the floor near the door thanks to Haldir's impatience with the garment. After he had taken it off of her he had tossed it carelessly. She looked at him once more and smiled before she climbed from the bed. Ana quickly walked over to her dress and slid it on before she looked back at Haldir again as she pulled her hair from her dress. He was still asleep so, barefooted, she made her way into the corridor.

As she walked out and closed the door behind her, she felt something was wrong and her thoughts were confirmed when she saw Aragorn and Legolas run into the room where the majority of the others were sleeping. Ana walked down the hall when she heard shouts and quickly walked into the room. Legolas was kneeling next to Aragorn and Ana watched as Gandalf threw a blanket over the ball she had seen Saruman holding.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf shouted and Ana stepped closer to Legolas and kneeled next to Aragorn.

"What happened?" she asked him and Aragorn looked up at her as he took deep breaths and balled his hands against his chests. She looked to Legolas who shook his head and looked beyond her and at Gandalf who was kneeling over Pippin. Pippin startled awake and Gandalf put his hand on Pippin's face.

"Look at me," Gandalf said and Pippin looked up at him.

"Gandalf. Forgive me!" Pippin exclaimed in a whisper as he started to look away and close his eyes.

"Look at me. What did you see?" Gandalf asked urgently and Ana looked at Legolas and Aragorn. Aragorn looked at her briefly and then they both looked to Pippin and Gandalf.

"Ah... a tree. There was a white tree, in a courtyard of stone. It was dead!" Pippin said quietly and Ana swallowed a lump in her throat. "The city was burning," Pippin added and Ana saw Gandalf's face become slightly alarmed.

"Minas Tirith. Is that what you saw?" Gandalf asked.

"I saw...," Pippin trailed off and let out a small cry before he continued. "I saw him! I could hear his voice in my head." Ana could feel the tension double from the elf and man beside her and Gandalf's stance told her that whatever Pippin was talking about, wasn't good.

"What did you tell him? Speak!" Gandalf demanded.

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me."

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Pippin looked up at Gandalf confused.

"Ana?" a voice came from the doorway and Ana stood and turned to see Haldir who stood in his leggings and his untied tunic. Ana walked over to him and he put his arm around her and looked into the room. Pippin talked to Gandalf and Aragorn and Legolas had moved to stand behind the wizard. **"What's going on?"** he asked in a whisper as he looked down at her. She shook her head.

"**I don't know, but I know it isn't good,"** she replied as she turned her attention to the others in the room and waited to find out what was happening.


	34. Chapter 34

Sorry it took so long to update everyone. My birthday was on Tuesday and my friends and family kept me pretty busy. I hope you all like this chapter. Let me know!

Note: The dialouge note is the same as in the last few chapters!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 34: The Beacons Are Lit**

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still -- strength enough, perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of middle earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Rohan are lit, Rohan must be ready for war," Gandalf's voice echoed off the walls of the Golden Hall. Ana stood behind Merry and Pippin as she listened to Gandalf talk. Haldir stood with the others and she put her hand on Pippin's shoulder. The small hobbit looked up at her and she gave him a reassuring smile as she turned her attention back to the men.

"Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" Theoden asked and Ana lowered her hand from Pippin's shoulder and walked over to them.

"You mean that you will not help them?" she asked slightly surprised. Her people had given their lives to help him and his people and although his loss had been great, he still would not go to aide others that needed him. Theoden looked to her and he shook his head before he looked away. "Elves that I have, _had_, known for a long time fell defending your people, and I know many of your men have already fallen, but we did not need to make the sacrifice we made for you. We came to help you when nothing was owed. Why can you not extend the same courtesy to your brothers?" Theoden looked to her and was about to speak and judging by the look that was in his eyes Ana knew it wasn't going to be pleasant. However, before he could speak Aragorn beat him to it.

"I will go," Aragorn said drawing the attention away from her.

"No," Gandalf said firmly as he stepped closer to Aragorn. Ana looked at the pair and felt another pair of eyes on her.

"They must be warned," Aragorn said and Ana looked to Haldir.

"They will be," Gandalf said before he spoke quietly to Aragorn. Ana walked over to Haldir and took his hand.

"**You should not have spoken out as such,"**Haldir told her softly. Ana nodded and sighed before she looked back at the others.

"**What do you think is going to happen?"** she asked him and Haldir shook his head.

"**I do not know,"** he told her gently before they stopped and turned their full attention back to the others.

"Understand this," Gandalf said loudly. "Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith, and I won't be going alone," he said as his eyes turned to Pippin. Ana followed his gaze and she swallowed hard. The hobbit was to take part in the beginning of a long adventure, one she hoped they all would survive.

* * *

Ana sat in her and Haldir's chamber. She had moved the chaise near the window and laid back against the chair as she looked out the window. Gandalf and Pippin had rode for Minas Tirith four days earlier and Éowyn had told her that they would more than likely be taking council with Denethor, the Steward of Gondor. She drew her knees up to her chest and sighed as she looked out the window. The cool late winter air danced across her face as she closed her eyes.

So much had happened in the little over a year she had been in Middle Earth. So much had changed her, and she knew it was for the better. She still didn't have the slightest idea what was going to happen, she didn't know what her purpose was but something told her she would know when it came to that point, and she knew that when it would happen, Haldir would be right at her side. However, she worried. She worried because she didn't know what was going to happen.

Ana lifted her head and rested it against her knees and once again closed her eyes. She sighed softly when she heard open. She lifted her head and looked towards the door to see Éowyn enter hesitantly.

"Ana, are you well?" Éowyn asked. Ana nodded her head and sat up.

"I'm fine Éowyn, just thinking," she said with a smile. Éowyn returned her smile as Ana stood. "I've been alone since Gandalf left. Haldir's been busy with Legolas and Aragorn and I think I'm going stir crazy." Éowyn laughed quietly and shook her head.

"I could give you a tour of the city. I'm sure it isn't much compared to your home, but . . ." Éowyn trailed off and Ana smiled.

"I'd like that very much, and believe me what I've seen of your home and of your people I already find very interesting." Éowyn smiled happily at her and nodded her head as she led Ana from Haldir's room and outside of the Golden Hall.

* * *

After walking all around the city, Ana and Éowyn stopped and sat outside the stables. "Ana, can I ask you a question?" Éowyn asked and Ana nodded. 

"Of course, ask what you will," Ana said as she took a drink of water from her water skin.

"I've heard Gandalf call you Adonnenniel and the others, Lord Aragorn, the hobbits and them, they call you Ana. Why is that?" Ana smiled.

"Adonnenniel is my Elvin name. Gandalf is the only one that calls me that. Ana is a name I've gone by since I was a child, and is one that I prefer." Éowyn nodded.

"I will say that I do like Ana better as well, much easier to pronounce." Ana laughed and nodded her head. The two talked softly for a little while longer until another voice broke their conversation.

"So this is where you've been hiding, Éowyn," he said. Ana looked up and smiled at Éomer. Éowyn smiled at her brother and shook her head.

"I gave Ana a tour of the city and we've only just stopped. We've been talking for a time," Éowyn said and Ana nodded.

"It's been refreshing having another female to talk to," Ana said as she stood. Éowyn stood with her. "I'll leave you with your brother. If he has finally left the hall, then Haldir must be free as well. Take care," she said with a nod before she lifted her skirts slightly and quickly made her way into the hall.

* * *

Haldir sighed as he walked from the King's study. He had shared many words with the King to make up for Ana's outburst before Gandalf had left. The king had taken to heart what she had said, but Haldir had assured him that she was merely upset and that her words were just that, words. He ran a calloused hand down his face when he felt another presence at the end of the corridor.

"Do I finally get to spend time with you, or must I wait until we ride off before I have that honor?" a familiar and warm voice asked. Haldir looked up and smiled at Ana. She returned his smile and met him halfway in the corridor. Haldir took her into his arms. He wrapped one arm around her waist and raised his right hand to her face and held her head gently in his hand. Ana put her arms around his waist and looked up at him.

"You always have that honor, Ana," Haldir said softly. Ana shook her head.

"Not recently I haven't. It seems as if you've become a stranger to me. You have not even shared our bed with me since Gandalf left, and you seem to forget that even though you may be an elf, you do need to rest." She raised a hand to his face and ran her fingers across his cheek, just under his eye. "I can tell you are growing weary, don't make me worry for you more than I already do," she finished in a whisper. Haldir smiled and moved his hand across her cheek and buried his fingers in her lose hair.

"I do not mean to make you worry, but you also forget that my duties-,"

"—will keep you from me for extended periods of time. I know, I know. Believe me I know," she said breathily before she stepped from his arms. Haldir felt a chill, oddly enough, when she stepped away from him. She turned from him and she wrapped her arms around her middle. "However, you have no duties here. This is not Lothlorien." Haldir sighed and stepped over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her body to face him. Ana lowered her arms and his raised his finger to her chin and gently pushed her face up so she was looking up at him. He smiled at her and ran his fingers down her face before he put his hand on her other shoulder.

"I may not have duties, but I've been working with the King, trying to get him to see that if he is called upon his men will be needed, and I've been trying to ensure him you were just caught in the moment the other day." Ana smiled up at him and shook her head. "Believe me, right now, there is nothing I would rather do then spend our time here _alone_ with you." Ana blushed and shook her head once more as she pushed his shoulder before she turned and walked away from him. Haldir laughed and quickly caught up with her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into the shadows of the corridor. Ana laughed and turned around in his arms before he pinned her to the wall.

"What are you doing Marchwarden?" she asked softly. However, Haldir, just smiled and claimed her lips softly.

"Taking a moment with my wife," he whispered against her lips before he claimed them again. Ana sighed against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck and easily returned his affections.

* * *

Two days. Two more days had passed since Gandalf and Pippin rode of to Minas Tirith and Aragorn along with Ana was becoming restless. Aragorn had gone outside to spoke his pipe and Ana followed him. "You think we would have heard something by now," she said as she sat down next to him. She was dressed in her tunic and leggings that day. When Haldir asked why she wore them and not one of the few dresses Éowyn had given her she truly didn't have an answer.

"There may still be time," Aragorn said as he began to fill his pipe. He sighed and looked off towards the mountains. Ana saw his eyes widen slightly and he lowered his pipe and stood.

"Aragorn, what . . ." she trailed off when she followed his eyes. The beacon was lit. Aragorn took off in a flash towards the Golden Hall and Ana was right behind him. They both ran into the building.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid," Aragorn said as they stopped before the King. Ana's eyes remained trained on Theoden as he stood from leaning over a table where a map laid. Ana felt a presence step behind her and she knew it was Haldir.

"And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim!" Theoden exclaimed. Ana sighed and turned around to look at Haldir.

"It looks like we ride," she told him quietly. Haldir nodded and cupped her cheek before he followed Aragorn from the Golden Hall. Ana took a deep slow breath before she closed her eyes and released it. After a moment, Ana opened her eyes and quickly made her way to her room. She had to get her weapons and she would gather Haldir's armor and his weapons because they both would need them soon enough.


	35. Chapter 35

Hey all, sorry I didn't update yesterday. Thank you to those of you that wished me a Happy Birthday, I had a very good one and I really am sorry it took me forever to update. I hate leaving you all hanging. I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think! Oh, and thank you all so very much for your reviews!

Note: Same as the previous chapters with the dialouge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 35: Parting**

Ana quickly braided her hair and sighed as she then fastened her quiver and bow to her back and as she went to reached for her sword belt a hand covered her slightly trembling one. Ana looked over her shoulder and gave Haldir a small smile. "How is it you can still sneak up on me?" she asked softly and Haldir shook his head.

"I do not know," he said as he took the belt from her hand and fastened it around her waist. "But, your mind is elsewhere and that will not due in battle, Ana." She nodded.

"I know that," she said quietly before she placed her hands over his as he buckled her belt. "However, once we face whatever it is we are to face, my mind will be focused solely on what lays ahead of us not behind. I'm just not certain where my path will take me." Haldir turned his hands and squeezed her hands gently.

"Where ever it takes you, I will not let you walk it alone." Ana smiled up at him and nodded her head.

"I know that too." Haldir returned her smile and leaned into her and kissed her lips briefly, but she pulled back before they could get carried away. "You should gather your weapons," she whispered. Haldir nodded. "I'll check and see if our horse is ready to ride." Haldir moved his hands to her hips and held her in place.

"He is ready." He kissed her again but slowly and deeply. Ana sighed and buried her fingers in his hair. Haldir held her face gently as he kissed her. Soon, he pulled his lips away from hers. "Take that to memory, for when this is over there will be many more like that and others more passionate." Ana smiled up at him.

"I will." She raised up slightly and kissed him very briefly before she pulled away and walked out of the room her heart pounding in her chest, but not from worry, from the ellon standing in the bedroom with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Ana rode behind Haldir as they came upon the encampment. She quickly scanned around at the various tents and she heard Haldir sigh quietly as he looked around. **"What's wrong?"** she him quietly and he shook his head.

"**There are less men then I hoped would be here, less men then I know the king had hoped for,"** he told her quietly and she nodded her head. Éowyn rode beside them and Ana looked to her and smiled. Éowyn returned Ana's smile, but Ana noted there was a weary look on the young woman's face and that made Ana's heart ache for her. She had lost her parents and cousin and now there was a great chance she may lose not only her brother but her uncle as well. Ana just hoped that that would not be the case.

"Make way for the king. Make way!" a rider shouted and the king raised his hand to his men.

"The king is here!" another shouted.

"My Lord!" a third rider called.

"Hail to you, Sire!" a fourth called out and Theoden nodded his head. He scanned the men and found one he was looking for.

"Grimbold, How many?" Theoden asked and an older rider stood slowly as Theoden rode passed him.

"I bring five hundred men from the Westfold, my Lord," Grimbold said. Theoden nodded.

"We have three hundred more from Fenmarch, Theoden King," Gamling said as he led his horse to fall in with Théoden's.

"Where are the riders from Snowbourne?" Theoden asked and Ana listed on closely.

"None have come, my Lord," Gamling said.

"**There are not enough men are there?"** Ana whispered quietly to Haldir who nodded. She sighed and looked behind her and saw most of the men that rode with them fall into the camp and began dismounting. She looked ahead and saw the cliff where they would make their camp for the night before they rode off to war.

* * *

Ana sat in her tent on the floor and unbound her hair Haldir was out walking with Gimli and Legolas. She looked around the tent and sighed. Her weapons rested against the cot that she would be sleeping on. She stood quickly and walked out of the tent. She saw Aragorn walk over to Theoden as he stood near the edge of the cliff and she followed him.

"Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor," she heard Aragorn say as she came to a slow stop behind them.

"More will come," Theoden said and Aragorn sighed.

"Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat. We have till dawn. Then we must ride," Aragorn said. Theoden nodded in agreement and Ana stepped forward.

"So, we shall ride to meet our fate at dawn?" she asked. Aragorn turned to her and gave her a small smile and nodded. Theoden looked at her surprised.

"You intend to ride with the men?" Theoden asked and Ana looked at him and nodded.

"I do, Theoden King, and I promise I will not be a hindrance," she said before she turned and went off to find Haldir.

"She is very different," Theoden said quietly and Aragorn smiled.

"She has a strong will and a strong heart. You know part of her story since meeting Saruman," Aragorn said. Theoden nodded. "There is more to her then meets the eye, never underestimate her." His heart felt lighter as he walked away from the king, but there was still something that made him worry and it was not the battle that laid ahead of them, it was the elleth that Ana reminded him so much of.

* * *

Night had fallen on the camp and Ana once again was sitting in her tent, however, she was not alone. Haldir sat on the floor of their tent resting his back against the cot and Ana sat in between his legs resting her back against his chest. They shared a bowl of soup and she sat the empty bowl onto the floor. She laid her head against his shoulder and he leaned into her and kissed her left temple.

"We ride at dawn," she said quietly. They had talked little and had just enjoyed each others company while they ate. Haldir nodded.

"I assumed as much," he said and wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes and fully relaxed her body against his. She felt him stiffen and she opened her eyes and looked at him as she tilted her head.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she sat up and saw the concerned expression on his face. He stood quickly and took her hand into his helping her from the floor. "Haldir?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Someone of great importance is here," he said quietly and Ana frowned before he dragged her from the tent.

"Haldir," Ana said quietly as he dragged her towards Théoden's tent in time to see Aragorn followed by another man Ana had never seen exit the tent. The dark haired man stopped while Aragorn continued on his way. His eyes turned in their direction and he looked at Haldir then Ana. It took Ana a second to realize that the man that stood outside the King's tent wasn't just a man, he was an elf.

"Lord Elrond," Haldir said as he let go of Ana's hand and bowed his head. Ana frowned and looked at the ellon in front of them.

"Marchwarden" Elrond said as he turned his eyes to Ana. "You must be Ana, Lady Galadriel has spoken of you often." Ana nodded her head. "Stay safe, both of you. The battle ahead of you is one unlike any that has taken place in thousands of years." With that he turned away from them and quickly mounted a brilliant white horse. Ana followed him with her eyes as she watched him lead his horse down the path of the cliff and out of sight.

"Haldir, who was that?" she asked and Haldir looked at her.

"Lord Elrond of Rivendell." She looked at him with a frown.

"The lord that rules over Rivendell? The one that sent his warriors with us?" Haldir nodded and Ana sighed. "What did he want here I wonder."

"I think I know, and I think it best we follow. We need our weapons." Haldir moved and she followed him back to their tent. Once inside Haldir quickly began gathering his armor and weapons.

"Haldir, where are we going?" she asked him as he handed her her quiver.

"We are to follow Aragorn and the others." Ana stopped and looked at him as he fastened his belt and looked up at her.

"No, not 'we'," she said and Haldir frowned. "I don't know why, but my task does not take me with Aragorn. I will ride with King Theoden and you, you will go with Aragorn and the others." Haldir shook his head and put his hands on Ana's shoulders.

"What?" he asked and she sighed. "You said you knew we'd ride together. You said that whatever your task may be we would face it _together_, that you would not face it alone." He lowered his hands from her and looked at her with confusion and hurt in his blue eyes.

"I will not face it alone, we are bound are we not?" He nodded and she smiled. "You are with me always, and I never feel that I am fully alone." Her dark green eyes pleaded with him for him to understand and in many ways he did. "I will ride with the King and _you _are to go with Aragorn. That is where your path lies. We will meet again, I can feel it here," she said as she raised his calloused hand to rest over her heart. "I know it." Haldir raised his hand from her chest and held her face gently. "Go, you're going to miss them," she whispered and swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall. Haldir leaned in and kissed her firmly. She closed her eyes tightly and kissed him back. He pulled away quickly and she opened her eyes and looked at him as he stood at the tents entrance.

"I will see you again, my love," he said softly before he disappeared out of the tent. Ana closed her eyes and raised her hand to her lips where she could still feel his heated kiss.

"Come back to me, Haldir, I will not be able to face this world without you," she said in a whisper before she sat down her quiver and laid down on the cot to patiently wait out the dawn.


	36. Chapter 36

Two updates in one night! Go me! Okay, enough of that. I think I've had too much sugar or something, I just couldn't stop working on this story tonight. So, I thought I'd update again to make up for the many days I went without updating! Thank you for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter! As always let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 36: A Battle Begins **

Ana sat nervously on top the brown mare she was given to ride and she petted the mare's mane. **"Don't let me fall, friend,"** she said gently and the horse snorted and shook her head. Ana smiled and patted her neck when Éomer trotted Firefoot up next to her.

"Are you ready to ride?" Éomer asked and Ana looked over to him and nodded her head. "Fall in." She nodded and pulled her horse behind him, Gamling, and Theoden. It would be a hard ride, but one that would lead to something she didn't know she was ready for.

* * *

Haldir rode behind Legolas and Gimli while Aragorn rode in the lead. He could feel the men of the mountain. He could sense their wonder and curiosity, even though they were still a distance away from the door under the mountain. "What made you come with us laddie?" Gimli asked him and Haldir urged his horse forward. 

"I knew Ana and I were to follow, but she told me her task did not take her with us, that it took her down the other road," he said slowly. "We said our farewells and I joined you before you left the encampment." Aragorn turned and looked over his shoulder.

"She told you to go on without her?" Aragorn asked and Haldir nodded.

"She said her task took her with King Theoden and his men, and that we would meet again. I only hope that she is right." Aragorn nodded and looked ahead. However, he couldn't help but smile slightly. Soon, they dismounted and led their horses up the path towards the door. An eerie chill ran down Haldir's spine as he looked at the door, but he would not show it.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stole away," Gimli said. They stopped outside the door and Legolas read the doorway.

"'The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut'," Legolas read. Wind rushed from the doorway and startled the horses from their grips.

"Brego!" Aragorn yelled as the three horses ran away and back down the path. Haldir sighed and turned around to face the doorway once more. Aragorn did the same with a low growl and took a deep breath as the wind rushed around him. "I do not fear death," he said quietly before he made his way into the tunnel. Legolas and Haldir soon followed behind while Gimli hesitated.

"Well this is a thing unheard of! Two elves will go underground when a dwarf dare not! Oh, Oh! I would not hear the end of it," Gimli muttered before he too soon followed behind them. "What is it? What do you see?" Gimli asked as they walked through the corridor. Haldir and Legolas scanned the darkness and Legolas spoke first.

"I see shapes of men, and of horses," Legolas said.

"Where?" Gimli asked as he gripped onto his axe tighter. Haldir stiffened slightly as he walked slowly behind Aragorn.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud. Spears rise like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist. The Dead are following. They have been summoned," Haldir said slowly. Not even fully understanding what laid ahead of them.

* * *

They rode hard and Ana's mare, whom she had come to learn her name to be Mildburh, was good to her and at times when Ana felt as though she was going to tumble off of her back she would move a certain way and she would be steady once again. They took a break and Ana sighed as she dismounted to rest her backside. She smiled up at Mildburh and petted her neck as she looked out over the men. However, as she did so a familiar golden head caught her eye and her eyes widened. She put her hand on Mildburh's neck. 

"**Stay here, my friend, I'll be back in a moment,"** she whispered and the horse neighed before she leaned her head down and nibbled on the dry grass. Ana walked over and put her hand on the warrior's shoulder and the person turned around. The wide eyed face of Éowyn looked up at her with mild horror thinking she was going to rat on her. "Éowyn?" she asked in a whisper. "What in heaven's name are you doing here?" she asked very quietly. Éowyn swallowed the lump in her throat and looked her friend in the eyes.

"I want to fight, Ana. I will not sit idly by while those I love fight. I have just as much cause to go to war as you, my brother, my uncle, as all of these men," she said in a whisper and Ana smiled and nodded her head as she lowered her hand.

"Don't worry, I will not tell a soul," Ana whispered back.

"You won't rat on me will you Ana?" another familiar voice asked. Ana looked behind Éowyn and saw Merry sitting up from the log he laid against. Ana smiled and shook her head.

"No, just you two keep one another safe. I will do my best to watch over both of you, but with a battle, even an elf can lose sight of things around them." Éowyn nodded and Ana looked back at her. "Stay safe and hidden in the lines." Ana winked at Éowyn before she turned and went back to Mildburh and as she did so, she heard Éomer giving Theoden news from the scouts.

"The scouts report Minas Tirith is surrounded. The lower level's in flames. Everywhere legions of the enemy advance," Éomer said and Ana's heart plummeted as she gripped Mildburh's reins.

"Time is against us," Theoden said quietly and Ana mounted Mildburh and urged her over to the King who was standing next to his horse.

"Not all is lost, your majesty, we will get there in time," she said and Theoden looked up at her before he too mounted his horse. He looked at her once again and nodded his head.

"I will hold to your spirit, Ana, for it seems to never diminish," he said and Ana gave him a smile.

"At times it does diminish, my lord, but when I need to be strong, I manage just fine." Theoden smiled and bowed his head to her and she returned the favor before she looked to Éomer who smiled as well before he turned back to the men.

"Prepare to move out!" Éomer shouted and Theoden pulled on his helmet.

"Make haste! We ride through the night!" Theoden shouted to his men before he led the men down the road and towards Minas Tirith.

* * *

Haldir stood next to Aragorn on the back of the river. Gimli was on Aragorn's other side and Legolas next to him. Boats made their way down the river and Haldir stood straight and still as his eyes followed the boats. "You may go no further. You will not enter Gondor," Aragorn called and the captain stood and looked at the shore. 

"Who are you to deny us passage?" the captain asked.

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the bosun's ear," Aragorn said. Legolas raised his bow and readied an arrow.

"Mind your aim!" Gimli said and Haldir glanced at the dwarf in time to see him bump Legolas' quiver with his axe. His eyes moved back to the boats in time to see the arrow pierce one of the sailor's in the chest. "Ooh!" Legolas glared at Gimli before he looked back to the boats. "That's it. Right. We warned you. Prepare to be boarded." The captain laughed, and his crew followed his lead.

"Boarded? By you and whose army?" the captain asked.

"This army," Aragorn said quietly and with a rush of wind the army of the dead moved through the four that stood on the shore and moved over the water before they slaughtered every enemy that stood on the boats.

* * *

Ana rode behind Éomer towards the ridge and as the horses lined up she swallowed hard at the black mass that attacked what she had read once was a great white city. "Eomer! Take your eored down the left flank," Theoden said and Éomer moved off. 

"Make ready!" Éomer yelled to his men and his eored straightened their line. Theoden turned and looked to Gamling.

"Gamling, follow the king's banner down the center. Grimbold! Take your company right after you pass the wall. Forth! And fear no darkness!" Theoden shouted as his men moved and did as they were told. He looked back at Ana. "Where do you chose to ride?" he asked her and she smiled.

"I ride with the King," she said strongly and Theoden gave her a smile and nodded his head before he turned his horse and ran down the line of his men.

"Arise! Arise! Riders of Theoden! Spears shall be shaken! Shields shall be splintered!" Theoden shouted and Ana felt a surge fill her as she watched Theoden ride with such strength and pride in his voice. She almost hated herself for doubting him. "A sword day! A red day! Ere the sun rises!" Ana saw the orcs form a line and ready themselves for their attack, but soon her attention was turned back to the King. He rode down the line and hit his men's spears with his sword as he spoke. "Ride Now! Ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin and the world's ending! Death!" he exclaimed and Ana drew her sword and shouted with the men.

"Death!" they shouted.

"Death!" Theoden shouted once more.

"Death!" the men shouted.

"Death!" Theoden shouted one final time and the men echoed his shout. "Forth Eorlingas!" Theoden shouted and the men and Ana urged their horses on and charged down the hill towards battle.


	37. Chapter 37

Thank you all for your reviews! I hope you like this one, even though I end it kind of evilly. Don't worry, I'll do my very best to update soon. If not Monday, I'm going to shoot for Tuesday! Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I own nothing assoicated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 37: Battle**

Arrows bombarded them and many men around Ana fell as they charged. She didn't dare pull her bow and arrow, for she knew her balance wasn't well enough for the speed they rode so she merely tightened her grip on her sword as the Rohirrim around her just shouted and charged on without hesitation and without doubt. The sunlight shined behind them as they charged and as the horns of the Rohirrim sounded she saw the orcs falter and start to retreat. She only smiled and prayed silently that all those she cared about would live to see the end of the battle.

* * *

Haldir stood anxiously on the deck of the boat he rode on with Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas. He knew that Ana and the other men were more than likely already engaged in the battle, but he also knew that Ana was still alive. He could still feel her in him.

"What troubles you?" Aragorn asked as he stepped over to the Marchwarden. Haldir sighed and looked at the man.

"The same matters that trouble you, my friend," he said as he looked back at the shore they passed. "The others are probably in the heat of battle while we sail along the river in silent peace all the while readying ourselves for a battle that many of our friends will not live to see the end of." Aragorn put his hand on Haldir's shoulder.

"Many will live, not all will be lost. We will be there within the hour and with the men of the mountain fighting with us, the win will be swift," Aragorn said. Haldir looked once more at Aragorn and nodded his head.

"Perhaps you are right, but every minute we take is a minute another soldier may fall." Aragorn lowered his hand and nodded. Haldir was right, but it would only be mere moments and they would soon be there to help defend Minas Tirith.

* * *

Ana growled as she slashed through another orc. The Rohirrim were doing well. "Drive them to the river!" Éomer shouted and the men were fighting hard.

"Make safe the city!" Theoden shouted and Ana glanced around and spotted Éowyn and Merry holding their own. She returned to her task at hand when a horn sounded behind her. She turned her horse and her eyes widened when she saw at least five elephant like animals coming towards them. Ana noted the large spikes tied around their ankles and long tusks and she knew that wouldn't be a pleasant fate to be struck by. "Reform your line! Reform the line!" Theoden shouted. Ana urged her horse over and put her in line with the other soldiers. Her breathing was labored as she waited for the others to strengthen the line and while she waited she sheathed her sword and drew her quiver. She was deadlier with her arrows and she knew Mildburh wouldn't let her fall. "Sound the charge! Take them head on! Charge!" Gamling blew the Rohirrim horn and with shouts and screams, the Rohirrim and Ana charged the large elephants.

She shot her arrows at the men that sat on top. She brought down many before she aimed for the mouths of the elephants as they screamed, however, that only seemed to anger them more as they charged on. She sighed and tucked away her quiver before she drew her sword and prepared herself to ride under one of the elephants when suddenly, she was knocked from Mildburh and crashed the ground. She slowly sat up and shook her head to fight away the dizziness. Something was coming towards her and she stood and held her sword out just in time to block a blow from an orc.

* * *

Haldir crouched down behind Legolas his bow in his hand the dock was quickly approaching and they were ready to fight by using the element of surprise. As the boats came to a stop his grip tightened on his bow. "Late as usual! Pirate scum! There's knife work here that need doing! Come on, you sea-rats. Get off your ships!" a voice yelled from shore and Haldir smiled to himself.

Aragorn jumped from the ship followed by Gimli, Legolas, and Haldir. Haldir stood proudly with a fierce look upon his face. The orcs seemed startled at first but then they smiled when they only saw the four of them standing there. Gimli shifted his axe and grinned before he spoke to Legolas and Haldir.

"There are plenty for the three of us. May the best dwarf win," Gimli said and the four of them charged. The orcs just smiled but their smiles soon fell when the dead army made its way over the water and shore.

* * *

Ana swung her blade and brought down yet another orc, but she had not gone unharmed. She pushed with her left hand on the gash that was across her middle. She paused for a moment and took a deep breath when she heard a hissing voice.

"You fool. No man can kill me. Die now," the voice said and Ana turned around and saw a large black figure holding a rider by the throat. Ana's eyes widened when she saw Theoden laying under his dead horse his breath labored and it did not take a genius to see that he was dying. Ana began to walk over to help the rider when she was attacked again. She fought the orc and then another and as she turned to aid the rider she was jolted by a wave that came from them. She steadied her feet and saw Éowyn fall to her knees in front of the crumbled black figure.

"Éowyn," Ana whispered before she moved to run. However, before she could take two steps she was whacked in the back of the head by a flying Rohirrim shield and she fell to the blood soiled ground as she was enveloped by darkness.

* * *

The fight raged on. Legolas had taken down a large mumak with little effort and Haldir fought just as fiercely. Soon, the dead army had the upper hand and every last enemy was slayed.

Haldir stood and looked around the quieted battlefield and took slow deep breaths. He saw Gandalf, Pippin, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Éomer were well, but he did not see the one he wanted to. As Aragorn released the army of the dead Haldir moved through the soldiers that had fallen all the while opening he would not find Ana among them. Suddenly, the screams and cries of someone broke through the silence around them.

"No!" the voice screamed. Haldir turned and saw Éomer running towards a fallen solider and it only took Haldir one glance to know that it was Éowyn. Haldir's eyes widened as he watched Éomer cradle her in his arms as he shook his head and cried out once more. Haldir's turned away from them and feverishly began his search once again.

* * *

Ana sighed as she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked several times and winced at the sharp pain in her head and in her stomach. Ana stood slowly and propped herself up with her right arm while she pressed her hand to the wound on her stomach. She closed her eyes and let out a heavy breath. It was oddly quiet around her now and she once again opened her eyes and looked around. The enemy laid dead all around her as well as men riders. She shifted and sat up too look around further when a familiar voice echoed in the air.

"Ana!" his tone was urgent and she moaned quietly as she turned her head to the right and saw Haldir looking around. His back was to her at that moment and she took a slow breath.

"Haldir," she said quietly and his head turned quickly before he turned completely around. His eyes widened at seeing her and he ran to her. The next thing she knew he was kneeling before her and raised his hand to her neck and held it gently.

"Ana, where are you hurt?" he asked quickly and she pulled her hand away from her stomach and showed him her blood filled palm. He sighed and when he pulled his hand away from her neck, blood was on his hands. "Ana?" he asked and she sighed.

"Something hit me in the back of the head," she said quietly as another waive of dizziness hit her and she braced herself on his forearm with her right hand. "Haldir, I think . . ." she trailed off before her eyes rolled back and she collapsed back and into his arms.

"Ana!" Haldir shouted and looked down at her. "Ana!" he exclaimed once more and when she did not answer he swiftly picked her up and started to carry her to the city.


	38. Chapter 38

Thank you all for your reviews, they mean alot even though I haven't gotten as many as before. I hope you all like this chapter! Let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 38: Task Complete . . . But Life Continues **

"Your task is finished Ana," a voice echoed that she had only heard once before. Ana opened her eyes and once again found herself laying in the familiar field. She sat up quickly and stood. She was confused. She wasn't hurt enough to die. She shouldn't be there.

"I'm not dead am I? I shouldn't be here," she said quickly feeling a strong knot in her stomach. The man in white smiled kindly at her and shook his head.

"You are not dead, my dear child, you are simply unconscious." Ana felt the knot loosen but it remained.

"What do you mean my task is done? How can it be done?" she asked. He smiled and shook stepped closer to her.

"You were brought to Middle Earth for the sole purpose of evil. You would have done nothing but aid in the destruction of everything you now hold dear to your heart . . . of everything and everyone you love." He paused and Ana found she could not take her eyes from his face. "The reason you were brought back in the form you were was to prove to the makers of Middle Earth that you were not as you were intended to be." Ana frowned.

"What do you mean? Please, explain it to me because I don't understand." The man put his hand on her shoulder and she waited for him to continue.

"When you passed, they were going to let you do just that. You would have passed from the heaven realms of Middle Earth and into the heaven realm of your own world. I convinced them to give you the chance you so rightfully deserved. I told them that I watched you grow and saw the woman you were to very depths of your soul. You were never meant for the darkness. It would have consumed your soul and you would have left your body and passed on without so much as knowing what you were used for." He raised his hand and held her face gently as a smile danced across his lips. "You were always meant for the light, even in the darkest moments of your life, you still held onto what little light there was and fought your way from the darkness, just as you did on the battlefield." Ana gave him a small smile and he lowered his hand. "You've proven yourself to them and you will spend your immortal years in Lothlorien until you hear the call of the sea with your love and make that journey to Valinor to spend eternity in peace."

"I still don't understand," she said softly. "There is nothing left for me to do?" The man laughed, a deep rumbling laugh that made Ana want to smile, but she kept her composure.

"The only thing that you _must_ do, my dear, is live and be _happy_." With that he kissed her forehead and she felt the familiar breeze wrap around her and sleep claimed her once more.

* * *

Haldir sat by Ana's bedside. Aragorn was the only healer that would go anywhere near her. For some reason the other healers were weary about tending an elf and the man assured him that she would be alright. Haldir sighed as he looked around the healing chamber he sat in with Ana. Éowyn laid asleep in the bed next to Ana's and several other men laid in the beds laid in the room. He looked back at Ana and she opened her eyes. Haldir smiled in relief as he moved and kneeled next to the bed. She had been asleep for only a day, but it seemed much longer than that. He took her hand and gripped it tightly as she turned her head and looked at him. 

"I thought you were a dream, when you came to me on the battle field," she said quietly. She truly had thought he was a dream, but then she realized the man in white was the dream and the ellon before her was reality, a reality she will always have. Haldir smiled and raised his free hand to her face and caressed her cheek. "I did not think you had come yet."

"We came, we came Ana," he whispered and leaned into her and kissed her forehead. "Don't you dare do that to me again," he said softly as he rested his forehead against hers. "You've done this twice, Ana, and I will not let you do it again." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I was not going to die, Haldir, my wounds were not fatal, just a blow to the head and a cut across my stomach. I was just unconscious. I'm fine. I bet by nightfall I will be moving about almost as if nothing was wrong with me." Haldir smiled and sat back from her and she opened her eyes.

"That may be true, but-," he started but she interrupted him.

"But nothing, Haldir," she said firmly. "Nearly everyday when you were on the border back home, I would worry that I would never see you again, especially when I knew what looked for me. I cannot make a promise that even _you_ cannot make." Haldir sighed and let go of her hand.

"I will return after I speak with Aragorn," Haldir said stiffly and Ana knew that he would not be back for many hours.

* * *

The sun was close to setting and Ana sat up from her bed. Her stomach was almost healed and her head no longer hurt. She looked over and saw Éowyn laying in her bed, but she could tell Éowyn wasn't asleep. She crawled from her bed and wrapped herself into her robe and walked over to Éowyn's bed. The cold stone made her shiver slightly but she didn't pay it any mind. "Éowyn?" Ana asked and the woman turned her head and looked at Ana with a small smile. "How are you faring?" she asked as she sat down in the vacant chair and Éowyn sighed. 

"Well enough, however, I am so very tired but cannot find sleep," she said quietly. Ana nodded in understanding. "How are you?" Ana smiled.

"I'm fine. I'm practically as good as new." Éowyn laughed quietly and sighed.

"If only I was an elf." Ana laughed softly and looked at Éowyn.

"What of Merry?" she asked and Éowyn looked at her.

"We were separated, but Pippin came to me early this afternoon and told me he found him on the field and that he would be well soon." Ana nodded thankful that both of her hobbit friends were well. "What of Haldir? Is he well?" Ana sighed and nodded her head as she looked out towards the window.

"He is, but he is angry with me. I refused to promise him I would not fight again."

"Why would he ask that of you? Are you not an Elvin warrior?" Ana looked back at Éowyn and shook her head.

"No," she said quietly. "I wasn't supposed to travel with the elves to Helms Deep, but my path brought me here and I'm not finished yet. He just doesn't want to see me hurt again. I told him I couldn't make a promise that he couldn't make." Éowyn nodded her head and closed her eyes. Ana reached over and patted Éowyn's shoulder gently. "I will let you sleep, my friend. Rest well. You deserve it." Éowyn smiled at her through closed eyes and Ana walked away towards the window near their beds.

"You should not be out of bed so soon after recovering," a familiar voice said. Ana looked over her shoulder and gave Gandalf a small smile.

"I'm fine, Gandalf, I cannot find rest anyway," she said softly as she turned her attention back out towards the field. The men were still working hard to clear the field of the battle remains and there were large fires burning and the scent of burning flesh filled the air where the men burned the orcs. "I've finished my task," she said after what seemed like forever and she looked at him.

"Have you now?" Gandalf asked, but by his tone Ana knew that he already knew that.

"The man in white came to me again, while I was unconscious. He told me my task was finished, that I had proven myself to the makers of Middle Earth." Gandalf nodded but Ana only frowned. "It was that simple? I only had to prove that I wouldn't fight for Sauron that I wouldn't let him use me?" Gandalf sighed and shook his head.

"No, Adonnenniel, it was not simple. You faced death, and nearly did die again, for the sake of the greater good." Ana shook her head.

"I still do not understand." Gandalf walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, bring back the memory of the man in white and how he looked at her much the same way Gandalf was that very moment.

"Even after all your time here your mind still thinks in the terms of your world. You look too deeply into things, Adonnenniel, but know that the Valar would not have let you remain had you not shown the courage and strength you have. Do not think that you did not play a role in Theoden's decision to aid Gondor. Your words rang to his heart and helped him see that he would be needed." Ana shook her head when she felt tears come to her eyes.

"If I had not said what I did, he may have chosen not to help and he would still be alive." Gandalf squeezed her shoulder. "Those riders would still be alive."

"But the battle would have been lost," a new voice the conversation echoed and Gandalf stepped away from her and Ana looked behind him to see Haldir standing there. "You have done nothing other than what Gandalf has told you Ana. You're task is done," he said as he walked over to her and Gandalf seemed to disappear in the shadows and out of the healing hall. He raised his hands to her face and held her head in his hands. "You have nothing left to prove to anyone, and if the Valar see you fit to remain here, then you shall, right at my side." Ana blinked and let the tears fall from her eyes and he wiped them away.

"My task was just to prove that I was worthy of living in Middle Earth, it seems so simple yet so complicated at the same time," she said with a slight laugh and Haldir smiled at her. Ana sighed and wrapped her arms around Haldir and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry for earlier," she whispered as she looked up at him from the hugging position and Haldir shook his head before he leaned in and kissed her lips briefly.

"There is nothing to forgive my love," he whispered and she sighed as she laid her head against his chest. "In two days we are to take council and decide what is to be done to help Frodo." Ana sighed and closed her eyes.

"I know, and I will be in that council." She could feel Haldir roll his eyes and she smiled as his heavy let of breath danced across her hair.

"Of course," he said exasperatedly and Ana smiled as she squeezed him a little tighter and he kissed the top of her head.


	39. Chapter 39

**PLEASE READ:** Okay, I'm really very sorry that this chapter is so short. I think this is the shortest chapter I've ever posted and it's only because if I make this chapter what I want it to be it would take longer than I have time for tonight and then you all would wait until Saturday night for my next update and I don't want to keep you waiting too long. Although not much happens in this chapter I wanted to update for you all. Thank you for your reviews and I hope you like it even though it's short.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 39: Decision**

Ana dressed in a dark brown dress with her arms crossed over her chest as she stood near the throne where Gimli sat as she listened to Gandalf and the others talk. "Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening," Gandalf said. Ana frowned but stayed silent.

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it," Aragorn said and Ana nodded even though no one was even looking her way.

"Aragorn's right," she said and the eyes turned to her. "If Sauron had it, don't you think he would be storming across Middle Earth this very moment? I mean, we would feel him coming, that much evil even Gimli could feel it." Gimli scoffed and she winked at him. He smiled and returned smoking his pipe. She looked at Gandalf and the wizard sighed and shook his head.

"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but, behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping," Gandalf said.

"Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?" Gimli asked.

"Because 10,000 orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom. I've sent him to his death," Gandalf said quietly as he looked away from them.

"No. There's still hope for Frodo. He needs time, and safe passage across the plains of Gorgorath. We can give him that," Aragorn said and Ana smiled at him.

"How?" Gandalf asked as he looked to the man, who to Ana seemed to take a more regal feel to him.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate," Aragorn said. Gimli choked on his smoke and Éomer stepped forward.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," Éomer said.

"Not for ourselves, but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us -- keep him blind to all else that moves," Aragorn said and Ana looked to Haldir. He looked at her and she sighed before she looked back at Aragorn.

"A diversion," Legolas said with a slight smile. Ana walked over and stood next to Haldir and looked to Gandalf to see what he was going to say.

"Certainty of death, small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli asked and Ana smiled as she kept her eyes on Gandalf.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait," Gandalf said quietly and Ana shook her head as she stepped over to him.

"I think he will, and I think Aragorn thinks the same," she said as she looked at Aragorn and he smiled at Ana. She looked back to Gandalf and the wizard looked at her. "He's hunt Aragorn, he brought me here. He wants all of us dead. There's little doubt in my mind that if we do as Aragorn says and gather our strength and go to the Black Gate and challenge him, he'll send his armies to us thinking it would be an easy victory and he'd take all those he wishes to destroy in won swoop." Gandalf merely nodded before he turned and left the six of them in the throne room. Ana sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Do I have a knack for upsetting people or what?" she asked in a whisper and Aragorn smiled as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"You did not upset him, merely stated you thoughts. Others are not used to women, well elleths, like you Ana," he said with a smile. Ana smiled up at him and he let go of her shoulder before he looked to Éomer and the others. "We gather the men and will ride to the Black Gates in two days." Éomer nodded and he and Aragorn left followed by Legolas and Gimli. Ana turned and looked at Haldir.

"There is much to do," she said quietly and he looked at her closely and she sighed. "Haldir, I'm going." He nodded his head and took her hand.

"I know, come on, as you said there is much to do," he said gently and she nodded her head before he led her from the throne room.


	40. Chapter 40

I have no excuse for the delay other than my weekend was a little crazy. Sorry it took so long! I hope you like this chapter and I'll do my very best to update soon for you all!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 40: Is it Over?**

Ana rode on top Mildburh behind Aragorn, Éomer, and Gandalf and in between Legolas with Gimli and Haldir. "Are you sure it was wise of you to ride with us lass?" Gimli asked and Ana turned her attention from the road ahead to the dwarf at her left.

"What do you mean Gimli?" she asked.

"Well with your record . . .," he trailed off but the smile and teasing tone in his voice she knew he was only jesting with her, trying to lighten the serious mood that surrounded them. Ana smiled at him and laughed quietly.

"I assure you, my friend, that my record shall prove false very soon," she said and Gimli chuckled.

"**It better,"** Haldir said and she turned her head and looked at him.

"**It will as long as your record holds true,"** she replied and Haldir nodded his head as his eyes met hers.

"**It will,"** he said and Ana gave him a small smile before she turned her eyes ahead. She took a slow deep breath when in her sight came the large Black Gates of Mordor. Destiny was about to be made.

* * *

Soon, the men were and looked at the gate. "Where are they?" Pippin asked quietly as he sat in front of Gandalf. Aragorn sighed and urged Brego forward. A banner guard followed him as did Gandalf, Éomer, Legolas, Haldir and Ana.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" Aragorn called out and all eyes remained focused on the gates as they slowly opened. The creature rode on top of a black horse that looked a great deal like the horses described in the books she had read about that the Nazgul rode.

"The Mouth of Sauron," Haldir hissed he whisper and Ana stiffened her posture.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome," the Mouth of Sauron said, his voice deep and sounding as though he had a major frog in his throat. He smiled and Ana winced at the disgusting black ooze that seemed to leak from his mouth. "Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?"

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return," Gandalf said. The Mouth of Sauron hissed at him and Ana glared at him. However, as he was about to speak, his head turned a little more and looked at Ana.

"Aha, the chosen one, it is a pity you are not needed anymore," he said and Ana's glare only deepened as his attention looked to Gandalf. "I have a token I was bidden to show thee, Old Greybeard." He pulled a silver shirt, it looked to Ana like mail, but it seemed different finer than any she had ever seen in Middle Earth.

"Frodo," Pippin said and Ana looked to the small hobbit before she looked back at the creature before the. Her heart sank and she shook her head with a frown. The Mouth of Sauron tossed the shirt at Gandalf and the wizard caught it before Pippin took it into his hands. "Frodo," he whispered with tears in his eyes. The Mouth of Sauron laughed and Gandalf put his hand on Pippin's shoulder.

"Silence!" Gandalf said and Pippin sniffed.

"No!" Merry exclaimed and Gandalf looked over at him.

"Silence!" Gandalf said once more.

"The halfling was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain?" the mouth asked and Ana felt the tears come to her eyes and she shook her head again as she looked down at Mildburh's mane. "And he did, Gandalf. He did. Ahah." Ana heard a horse move and she looked up and saw Aragorn urging Brego over to the Mouth of Sauron with a look of pure and utter hatred and loathing on his face. "And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade." Ana griped the reins of her horse but her mouth hung open when she watched Aragorn decapitate the Mouth of Sauron.

"I guess that concludes negotiations," Gimli said quietly and if they would have been in a different situation Ana would have laughed.

"I do not believe it. I will not," Aragorn stated firmly and Ana nodded her head. In her heart she did not believe it anymore than he did. She looked up when she heard the gates opening once more and the others' eyes turned back to the gates as well. Orcs and trolls were marching towards them and Ana swallowed the lump in her throat. "Fall back! Fall back!" Aragorn exclaimed and the small party quickly rode back up to the other men.

The men looked frightened as the orcs began to stream from the gates and most took a step back but Aragorn rode Brego in front of them and as Ana watched him, she though he never looked more kingly then he did that very moment.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground! Sons of Gondor, of Rohan! My brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me! A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the age of men comes crashing down. But it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good Earth. I bid you stand, Men of the West!" Ana smiled at him as he turned and raised his sword in the air. The atmosphere around the men had changed just by his words. The air was charged and she knew that no matter what fate the men around her met, they would face it without hesitation.

* * *

They had dismounted their horses and stood before the men as they orcs continued to push through. Ana looked further into Mordor and that was when she saw it. The fire that had haunted her in her dreams when she first came to Lothlorien and that had haunted her until she bound herself to Haldir. The eye was focused on her and she on it and her attention remained there until she felt Haldir's fingers lace hers. She turned and looked at him and he looked down at her.

"**No fear, no doubt," **he told her gently. **"We will see each other alive and well at the end of this fight."** She smiled up at him and squeezed his hand.

"**We will, my love,"** she said softly and he slowly let go of her hand and both of them turned their attention ahead once more.

"For Frodo," Aragorn said and he met her gaze briefly. She gave him a teary eyed smile and he returned it before he charged. Merry and Pippin soon followed. Ana took a deep breath and with the rest of the men charged on.

* * *

Ana cried out as she battled orc after orc. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as they fought. She pulled her sword from an orc and turned her head when she heard Legolas call out to Aragorn. She gasped when she saw the troll charge after him. Ana looked to Legolas and saw that he was fighting to get to him, but was being held back. She looked around and saw Haldir focused and engaged in battle with two other orcs and she charged over to Aragorn to help him.

The eagles were helping too, flying over head, but she didn't know if she would make it to where she needed to be in order to help Aragorn. The troll tossed him and her eyes widened she went after him but was stopped by another orc. She cried out and countered the orc's blow and hit him with one of her own. His blade ran down her arm and she screamed out before she brought her left hand back and punched him square in the face and ran him through with her sword. She pulled her sword free and looked to where she last saw Aragorn and the troll's foot was pressed down on his chest.

Suddenly, all goes still and everyone stops and looks into Mordor. The tower of Barad-dur starts to crumble and the orcs, trolls, and all the dark lord's minions. Ana looked on in wonder as the tower that held the eye crumble her breath was labored and she found herself smiling as they eye disappeared forever.

"Frodo, Frodo!" Merry exclaimed as he held up his sword. Mount Doom exploded and Ana gasped.

"Frodo," she said quietly and closed her eyes. "Sam." She shook her head and felt the tears fall from her eyes as she opened them and looked at the Mountain. All she wanted was for them to have made it out before the explosion. That they were safe and that she would see them again soon. Her shoulders shook gently as she cried and shook her head a hand was on her shoulder and she looked up to see Haldir stained with blood and dirt and she knew she looked similar to him. "Haldir . . ." she trailed off and he shook his head before he wrapped his arms around him.

"**It's alright Ana, don't worry. We'll find them safe, trust in me,"** he whispered as he held her tightly and she nodded as she raised her head and looked to Aragorn and he sighed and looked down. Ana looked up at Haldir and she didn't need to speak. He knew what she was asking him. Ana nodded and slipped from his arms and rushed over to the man that in her mind _was_ her brother.

Aragorn looked up at her and she wrapped her arms around him. He sighed and did the same thing. The pair just held onto each other for a moment and she looked up at him. Gandalf shook his head and walked over to them.

"I do not feel they are lost," he said and Ana looked up at the wizard with hope filled eyes. Aragorn pulled back from Ana and looked at the wizard. "The eagles will take me into Mordor. I will find them and bring them back." Aragorn nodded and composed himself and Ana did the same thing. The wizard moved away from them and climbed upon one of the landed eagles and he took off followed by another eagle.

* * *

Ana wiped an injured soldier's forehead with a damp cloth. "You are lucky," she told him quietly and he smiled.

"I am my lady to be tended by an elf," he told her tiredly. She laughed softly and shook her head.

"I meant that you were lucky your wound it not too serious. You should be back on your horse in time for our return to Minas Tirith," she told him through a smile. The man returned her smile and nodded his head.

"My wife shall be relieved." Ana nodded her head as she sat the cloth aside.

"That she will. Now, take rest. You need to gather your strength for the ride ahead of us at the dawn." The soldier nodded his head and Ana stood and glanced around. Most of the wounded, including herself had been well tended to and the casualties were accounted for and would be placed to rest once they returned to the city. Ana sighed and walked over to the small campfire where Aragorn sat with Legolas, Gimli, Éomer, and Haldir. She sat down next to Haldir and took his hand. She laced her fingers with his and stared into the fire as she rested her head against his shoulder listening to the soft chatter around them, but oblivious to what was being said. It was done. Sauron was destroyed and soon, peace would surround them, at least she hoped it would.


	41. Chapter 41

Once again I am so very sorry for taking so long to update. My weeks been crazy once again and I've so little time, I haven't even turned my computer on since Monday when I worked on the first part of this story. However, I worked on this chapter for you guys tonight, so, I hope you like it! As always thank you so very much for your reviews! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Lord of Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 41: Reunited and Coronations**

Ana laughed happily as she brushed out her hair and Éowyn chatted quietly with her. "I cannot believe it," the blonde woman whispered as she stood from her spot on Ana's bed. "You and Haldir are married and you never told me?" she asked and Ana shook her head.

"Well, in the Elvin way we are married. We have yet to have a formal ceremony, but we are bound to each other for all eternity," Ana said as she sat down her hair brush and turned to face the woman instead of looking at her through the looking glass. "However, we were not bound the very first time I met you." Éowyn laughed softly and shook her head before she stood and adjusted her skirts.

"Do you miss him?" Éowyn asked after a moment and Ana nodded her head as she walked over to the balcony. Haldir had rode with Legolas to Mirkwood and he would stop in Lothlorien to give the elves of their home the news, but something told her that they already knew. Ana sighed as she raised her hand to the star pendant that Haldir had given her and held it gently in her hand.

"Very much. Since I arrived in Lothlorien, we were rarely separated, only when he went to the boarder on patrol. I guess you could say I've become attached to him," she finished with a small smile as she lowered her hand and turned back to Éowyn who looked at her with a small smile. It was then that Ana remembered seeing her with a tall brown haired man when they had come back from the black gates two weeks earlier. "Tell me, my friend," Ana said with a sly smile choosing to forget her aching heart and focus on her friend, "who is the man I have seen you with?" Éowyn blushed but smiled and lowered her head. Ana laughed and walked back over to her friend and put her hand on her shoulders. "Come on! Do tell!" Éowyn laughed and the woman quickly began chatting with her about the son of the Steward who had captured her heart.

* * *

Haldir sighed as he rode atop his horse next to Legolas. They were leading several elves from Mirkwood and a few from Lothlorien, including Rumil and Orophin to Minas Tirith. He had been away from Ana for almost two months and his heart longed for her. **"Have patience, my friend,"** Legolas said and Haldir looked at him. Legolas only smiled as he looked ahead. **"We are only a day's ride from the city."** Haldir chuckled quietly and shook his head as he looked ahead and in the far distance, he could see The White City and soon he would see the one elleth that rested within its walls.

* * *

Aragorn walked down the corridor with Ana, her arm linked with his and she smiled up at him. "So, when does your coronation take place?" she asked him. Aragorn sighed.

"In two days," he said. Ana smiled and nodded.

"I received a letter from Haldir three days ago. They should nearly be here with a party of elves from Mirkwood and a few from Lothlorien, although Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel aren't among them." Aragorn nodded his head. However, she failed to tell him what Haldir had asked her to keep secret, that a small party of elves also came from Imladris.

"Then it shall be an event to remember." Ana laughed softly and shook her head as she squeezed his forearm with her hand that rested there.

"It will be because the King of Men has returned to his throne." Aragorn stopped and looked down at her with a curious face and she smiled up at him.

"How does one not from this world know so much of it?" he asked with a smile.

"I had a lot of time on my hands during my time in Lothlorien, and reading was the only recreation I had. I learned all I could of Middle Earth and its people and I still don't know everything." Aragorn laughed and nodded his head and began to lead her down the corridor once more.

"You still act as though you know everything, my love," a deep voice said from behind them. Ana smiled and looked up at Aragorn who grinned down at her. She turned around and let go of Aragorn's arm. Haldir smiled at her and she rushed over to him her dark blue skirts ruffling slightly. Aragorn laughed when Ana launched herself into Haldir's arms and kissed him. He shook his head and turned from the Elvin lovers there was still much to do and now that more guests had arrived he had to ensure they were comfortable.

* * *

Ana sighed as she pulled her lips away, and Haldir smiled down at her as he pushed her hair from her face. "Aragorn has left us," he said gently and Ana nodded. She knew he had and she even heard him laugh as he walked away. He sighed deeply as he pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him tighter and took in his scent. "I missed you," he whispered into her hair. She closed her eyes and sighed quietly.

"I missed you too," she said just as quietly. Haldir kissed the side of her head and she pulled her head back and looked up at him. He raised his hand to her face and his fingers danced across her face. Her eyes fluttered closed on their own accord and she sighed once again. It had been so long since he had just held her. When they had arrived back from the Black Gates they had spent limited time together before he went off to Mirkwood and Lothlorien.

"Ana," he said quietly and she felt his breath dance across her face before his lips claimed hers. Ana whimpered against the force of his lips but welcomed them all the same. After a few moments he pulled away from her lips and she opened her eyes. She looked up at him her breath labored and she licked her lips.

"Haldir . . ." she trailed off a slow grin spreading across her face right along with a light blush on her cheeks and necks. He smiled before he nodded and the pair made their way down the corridor.

* * *

The door closed firmly behind Haldir and he slid the bolt into place before he turned and his lips descended on hers heatedly. Ana laughed as she stumbled over her skirts and Haldir gripped her waist tightly and held her close to him to keep her from falling. He pulled his lips away again and in the afternoon light that danced through the balcony he smiled down at her.

"What happen to your Elvin grace?" he asked and Ana laughed before she shoved his shoulder.

"It leaves me when you are around," she said quietly and Haldir laughed loudly, his rich voice echoing off the stone walls. But soon

"That is because when you are alone with me, you are not meant to stand," he whispered heatedly into her ear and she shivered as he lifted her from the floor. He sat her down on the floor next to the bed and turned her around. He pushed her hair from her neck and around her right shoulder his hands began working the lacings of her dress while his lips traced loving pathways along her neck and nibbled on her left earlobe. Ana sighed as he finished untying the lacings of her dress and pushed the fabric apart and slid it off her shoulders. She shivered when his lips kissed her shoulder as the lose fabric fell to her feet in a blue pool. She turned around then and his hands moved up and held her face gently as he kissed her lips slowly and tenderly. Ana pulled back and looked up at him. She stood bare before him and she wasn't ashamed. She wasn't ashamed of the small scars and the longer one that rested on her stomach, no the one on her forearm from the battle at the Black Gates. She took his hand as she climbed up onto the bed. She stood on her knees and her eyes were even with his. She raised her free hand to his face and let her fingers rest under the blue eyes that she loved to look into.

"Make love to me," she whispered and he stepped closer to the bed and kissed her lips tenderly. As he pulled away she held onto his face and he smiled down at her.

"Always," he said before he kissed her more firmly. Ana sighed once again as his soft tunic pressed against her and she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him onto the bed with her. Soon, they were a tangled mass of arms and legs as they strengthened their bond that afternoon, all the while oblivious to the activities and buzz about the city.

* * *

The dawn of Aragorn's coronation came and went. The noon sun was high in the sky and Ana stood with Haldir in the crowd of people and next to Rumil and Orophin. Legolas and the party of elves that traveled with him from Mirkwood stood to their left and she smiled at the Elvin prince who smiled and bowed his head to her. She did the same and then looked to her right and spotted Lord Elrond. However, another elleth stood with him, but she was hidden from direct view by a large silver and pale green banner. The dark haired elleth was beautiful, nearly surpassing the beauty of Lady Galadriel and Ana knew who she was without even having to have to ask Haldir.

"Lady Arwen," she whispered to him and Haldir looked at her before he followed her gaze and smiled.

"Aye, and Aragorn knows not that she is here," Haldir whispered back, and she smiled as she looked at him. Haldir turned his eyes back down to her rich dark green ones and the love that rested deep within them.

"Then he will be very happy to see her as he marches through his people." Haldir chuckled quietly and kissed her temple before Gandalf's voice echoed throughout the courtyard.

"People of Gondor, of Middle Earth, we gather here today for a joyous occasion," Gandalf said and Ana saw Aragorn standing before the wizard and she smiled as she watched Gandalf turn to Gimli and take the crown from the pillow. She took Haldir's hand and laced her fingers with his as Gandalf raised the crown and lowered it onto Aragorn's head. "Now come the days of the king. May they be blessed." Gandalf stepped aside and Ana saw Aragorn's shoulders straighten and lower slowly. Aragorn walked up the steps and turned to face all those that stood before him.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace," Aragorn said and cheers filled the courtyard. Ana clapped loudly as petals began to fall at the front of the courtyard where Aragorn stood. Soon, Aragorn's soft voice filtered through the air as the cheers quieted. "Et Earello Endorenna utulien. Sinome maruvan are Hildinyar tenn Ambar-metta (Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the word)," Aragorn sang before he walked down the stairs and began to make his way through the crowd.

Ana and Haldir led the elves from Lothlorien over to Aragorn and bowed their heads to him. He smiled and as Ana raised her head he raised his hand and cupped her face with a small smile on his face. She raised her left hand and held onto his.

"**May your years be long and filled with peace,"** Haldir said and Aragorn lowered his hand but not before Ana squeezed it in reassurance. Aragorn bowed his head and smiled.

"**And may yours be filled with the happiness you never expected to have my friend,"** Aragorn said. Haldir looked to Ana and once again took her hand into his.

"**They will be,"** Ana said quietly and Aragorn looked at her and nodded his head before he moved on down the line to Legolas. The two friends just put their hands on each other's shoulders before Legolas nodded his head to his right. Aragorn looked over and Lady Arwen moved from behind the banner and she heard Aragorn's surprise intake of breath and she could just picture his face.

Much like Ana had done when she had seen Haldir after their long departure, Aragorn took Arwen's face into his hands and Arwen wiped his tears of joy from his face. He kissed her then and even more cheers erupted and Ana felt tears come to her eyes. Haldir looked down at Ana when he heard her sniff and saw her smiling with tears in her eyes.

"**It is a happy time, not one for tears,"** he said and she looked up at him.

"**I am happy,"** she whispered as she rested her head against his shoulder. Haldir smiled and kissed the top of her head. She sighed and closed her eyes as a small laugh escaped her lips before she looked back up at Haldir. He looked down at her and she squeezed his hand. **"Very happy."**


	42. Chapter 42

Thank you for your reviews! I'm sorry this chapter is a little short, but I'm getting ready to leave and I wanted to update tonight for you! I hope you like it, even though it is a little short. Let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 42: Celebrations**

Haldir smiled as he spun Ana around the dance floor to the fast pace of the music. Aragorn and Arwen were wed after the coronation and the celebration was going well into the night, but Ana did not care she was with her love and her friends and that was all that mattered. The music came to a stop and all those on the floor and around the large room clapped happily. Chatter filled the room as a slow melody came from the performers and Ana looked up at Haldir with a smile. He held out his hand to her when another hand clamped down on his left shoulder.

"My friend," Aragorn said and the two looked at the King and bowed their heads. Aragorn chuckled and shook his head. Ana saw Arwen standing next to Aragorn and she smiled at her. Arwen returned the gesture and stepped closer.

"You must be Ana," she said and Ana nodded. "Over the last few hours Aragorn has told me much of you, and how you warmed the hardened heart of the Lothlorien Marchwarden," Arwen said with a smile and Ana laughed quietly.

"I know much of you from Lady Galadriel," Ana said and Arwen nodded. "I hope all that Aragorn told you was positive, and if it wasn't don't believe the lies." Arwen laughed and Ana laughed right along with her.

"I was wondering," Aragorn said with a smile and the two elleths looked at him, "if I may cut in, as Arwen wishes to talk with you Haldir and I have yet to dance with my sister." Ana laughed quietly as Aragorn took her hand and swept her away with the music not even waiting to hear Haldir's protests. Haldir sighed and shook his head with a smile as he watched Ana and Aragorn dance.

"**She is beautiful,"** Arwen said startling Haldir from his thoughts. Haldir looked at her with a smile.

"**That she is, but that is not why I love her," **Haldir said and Arwen smiled.

"**I know that, Haldir, I know that. Aragorn told me her story. How she came to Lothlorien and how up until the battle at Helms Deep she was a mortal woman and that you loved her long before the battle."** Haldir nodded and then held out his hand to her. She smiled and took it as he led her out onto the floor and danced.

* * *

"You look so different," Ana said as she smiled up at Aragorn. The man chuckled and shook his head. "I'm serious, Aragorn. I mean, you looked Kingly at the Black Gates, but now you seem . . . regal almost as if you've been a King for years not just hours."

"Well, I'm glad I appear that way," he said as he led her around the dance floor to the slow music. "I don't feel it yet." Ana laughed softly and shook her head.

"I'm sure you'll do absolutely fine. You've got nothing to fear because I know you won't let your people down. You led the fellowship with strength and stood before many foes without fear and fought hard. The people of Gondor already love you, the people of Rohan love you, the elves love you . . . I guess your just a loveable guy," she finished with a shrug and Aragorn laughed as the music ended. He pulled her close and embraced her tightly. Ana laughed as well as she returned his embrace and sighed. "I have faith in you," she whispered and he squeezed her tighter.

"Then knowing that, my sister, makes me feel even better," he told her gently. Ana pulled back and smiled up at him before she raised her hand to his face.

"**Have you mistaken my wife for yours?"** Haldir asked with a smile as he approached Aragorn and Ana. Ana laughed and shook her head as she looked at him.

"**No, my love, he has not. We were just talking,"** she said as her eyes turned back to the man who sighed and let her go. Ana looked over at the dias where Gandalf stood with Lord Elrond and saw Arwen with them talking quietly. She looked back at Aragorn and grinned. **"Your wife keeps company with her father and Gandalf, shouldn't she be with you? Especially considering all the time you have been apart?"** Aragorn grinned and bowed his head to her before he slipped away and over to Arwen who smiled brightly when he took her into his arms.

Haldir grinned at Ana and walked over to her and slid his arms around her waist. She sighed contendedly and leaned her back against him. **"There is something I've neglected to tell you since my arrival,"** he whispered into her ear.

"**What is that?"** she asked quietly and his grip tightened around her, but not too tight.

"**When we return to Lothlorien-,"** Haldir was cut off when Ana was ripped from his arms.

"**Haldir! You cannot hog Ana all night!"** Rumil teased before he swept Ana into a fast paced dance. Haldir growled quietly but he pushed his anger aside when he heard Ana's laugh and he laughed and shook his head. Orophin patted Haldir on the shoulder.

"**She'll be in your arms before the night is over, brother,"** he said and Haldir nodded. **"Have you told her yet?"** Haldir looked at Orophin and shook his head.

"**No, but I will soon."** With that Haldir turned and left Orophin. He walked over to where Legolas and Gimli stood talking with several other elves.

* * *

Ana sighed and closed her eyes as she rolled over in the bed. She reached out for Haldir but found the bed vacant next to her. She opened her eyes and frowned as she sat up on her elbow. She pulled the sheets up and covered her chest as she sat up, her dark hair covering her back. "Haldir?" she asked and saw his form enter the room from the balcony. He wore only his leggings and his hair was down from its usual plait. "What are you doing?" she asked quietly and he smiled.

"Just enjoying the night air," he said as he walked further into the room and sat down on the bed next to her. She smiled and reached up to caress his face and she pushed some of his light hair from his face.

"You were going to tell me something," she said suddenly as she lowered her hand. "You were going to tell me something before Rumil pulled me away. What were you going to say?" He pulled her close and dragged her nude form onto his lap. He pushed her hair away and kissed her neck before he met her eyes.

"When we return to Lothlorien, the day after we return to the city, we will be formally bound by Elvin ceremony. Lady Galadriel will have everything ready, even a gown for you to wear," he whispered to her and she smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. Haldir chuckled and ran his fingers down her back. "So you shall formally be bound to me for eternity," he finished and Ana sighed.

"I love you so much," she said softly and with tears in her eyes as she pulled back and held his face in her hands.

"I love you, Ana," he whispered and she smiled before she leaned in and kissed him briefly.

"I cannot wait then, for the day we return home. I cannot wait," she said with a slight laugh and Haldir smiled and ran his thumb across her cheek.

"Nor can I," he said and Ana grinned before she kissed him with such force that she knocked him back onto the bed. Haldir laughed against her lips, but soon the pair were once again lost to themselves as the moon passed slowly in the night sky.


	43. Chapter 43

Once again, I apologize for the long delay. Work has been taking up most of my time and stressing me out so much I really didn't have motivation to write too much. HOWEVER, since it is Friday I regained my motivation knowing I don't have to go to work tomorrow! Anyway, enough of that! Thank you so much for your reviews and I hope this super long chapter will make up for my not updating for so long. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 43: Good byes, Ceremonies, and . . .**

Ana sighed as she brushed out her hair, they were leaving and going back home, but a small part of her didn't want to leave her friends. The last two weeks had been full of happiness and Ana had come to think of Arwen as sister, which made sense because if she considered Aragorn her brother than Arwen would be her sister in law. Ana quickly braided her hair and adjusted her tunic she had little time to get outside where everyone waited for her, and hopefully the good byes would be easy.

Ana walked outside and the mid-summer air was crisp. She smiled at Haldir but he did not see her yet as he stood with his horse. Aragorn and Arwen were with him as well as Legolas and Gimli. The hobbits had left for their Shire the week before. Éowyn stood with Faramir, whom she was to wed in three months time. Éomer stood next to Aragorn, and laughed happily at something Haldir had said. Haldir smiled and looked up at her as Rumil and Orophin brought their horses next to his. Ana quickly made her way outside with her pack and quickly embraced Aragorn. The man chuckled and returned her embrace.

"**I wish you were coming with me,"** she said quietly and Aragorn squeezed her gently.

"**Haldir told me of your ceremony that is awaiting you, and I do wish I could be there, but my place is here," **he told her gently. Ana pulled back and smiled up at him with a nod.

"I know," she said and Aragorn smiled at her. Ana turned to Arwen and hugged the other elleth. "I will miss you," she said softly and Arwen sighed as Ana pulled away.

"And I you, but you are in good company," Arwen said. Ana laughed and nodded her head. Ana then turned to Éowyn who had tears in her eyes. Ana shook her head and embraced her dearest friend.

"It is going to be dreadfully boring without you," Éowyn whispered. Ana laughed softly and stepped back from her.

"I'll miss you, Éowyn, and I wish I could be here for your wedding," Ana said and Éowyn gave her a small smile as she took Faramir's hand into hers.

"You will be there in spirit," Faramir said and Ana smiled up at him. She didn't know him that well but what she did know, she liked. He was a kind man and in some ways reminded her of Boromir, but he was softer and not as harsh as the great warrior.

"That I will, just take care of her." Faramir nodded and Ana moved to Éomer who looked down at her with a kind smile. "When do you ride back to Edoras?" she asked quietly and he sighed.

"In a month, once the trades are finalized and the plans to rebuild Minas Tirith and the villages in the Mark is when I will return home," he said and Ana nodded.

"Stay safe my friend," she whispered before she hugged the man who stiffened but slowly returned her embrace. "I like to hug," she whispered and he chuckled. She pulled back and smiled at him one last time before she moved onto Legolas and Gimli. "Now you two, better not be causing any trouble," she said with a smile. Gimli huffed and Legolas smiled at her.

"I'm afraid, we'll be too busy traveling Middle Earth to do that, my friend," Legolas said. Ana smiled and nodded her head before Haldir wrapped his arm around Ana's waist.

"Then stay safe, both of you," she said as Haldir hoisted her up onto his horse and he quickly mounted behind her. Orophin and Rumil mounted their own horses and Ana felt tears come to her eyes once again. "Good bye everyone!" she called out with a waive as Haldir led his horse away followed by Orophin and Rumil. Everyone waived in return and Ana saw Éowyn wipe her face and give her a said smile. Ana sighed and turned ahead before she rested her back against Haldir's chest. Her weapons were strapped to the horse while Haldir wore his as always. **"I'm going to miss them," **she whispered and Haldir kissed the crown of her head.

"**I know you will, but you will see them again, and plus when we return home there will be much to do before the ceremony,"** he whispered and she nodded her head. Ana smiled at the various people their small party passed. As she said part of her was going to miss the White City, but she knew that she longed for the trees she lad left so long ago and her heart rested will with the elf behind her and she knew she would be happy for all eternity.

* * *

Ana's stomach was in knots as she stood in Lady Galadriel's talan, why she was so nervous she didn't know. She had nothing to prove to anyone that day. All she had to do was say a few simple lines and her bond with Haldir would be formal. She smoothed out her cream colored gown that flowed like water over her form and seemed to sparkle as though the stars of the night sky were sewn into the soft material. Sadie barked as she sat next to Ana and Ana sighed as she kneeled down next to her friend, one she missed while she was gone. Ana rubbed Sadie's head and smiled a small smile.

"There is no cause for your nerves," echoed a soft voice behind her. Ana laughed as she stood and turned around to see Galadriel standing there smiling kindly at her.

"I know, I know, but I can't help it. I mean . . ." she trailed off and sighed but as Galadriel walked to her she gave her a knowing smile.

"There is always room for doubt even in the most certain of circumstances." Ana smiled and took Galadriel's extended hand. _"Come now, you're husband is waiting,"_ Galadriel told her telepathically and Ana let out a heavy breath before she nodded and led Ana from her talan with Sadie trailing behind. They stopped before the descended the long staircase of the great tree. Rumil stood there with a smile unlike any she had seen on his face. "Rumil will lead you to the clearing where everyone awaits you." Galadriel let go and clicked her teeth for Sadie who obediently followed the Lady of Light down the many stairs.

"Oh, Rumil, I feel sick," she said quietly as she pulled her hand from his and put it on her stomach before he could lead her down the stairs and the elf laughed and shook his head.

"Elves do not fall ill, unless under extreme circumstances, your illness is just from nerves," Rumil reassured her as he took her hand once more. Ana sighed and nodded her head, being careful not to let the flowers Sanya had so carefully woven into her. As they walked down the stairs she raised her free hand to the pendant that rested at her neck, the gift Haldir had given her, the one item she treasured over anything and she took a deep breath and suddenly felt calm.

"Rumil, do you think Haldir is happy with me?" she asked in a whisper as they neared the clearing. Rumil chuckled and looked down at her.

"Ana, do you remember nothing of my brother before you found yourself falling in love with him, which I still find surprising," he said quietly. Ana gave him a pointed look that he ignored. "Ana, before you my brother had the reputation of being cold hearted you warmed his cold heart and even when we were elflings, I never remember seeing him so happy. So, to answer your question, yes Ana, I _know_ Haldir is very happy with you." Ana smiled and let out a long breath as the small crowd parted to reveal an isle that led to a canopied, for the lack of a better word in Ana's mind, alter. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel stood there and as soft Elvin voices filled the air to provide music for her walk, Haldir stepped in from the side and their eyes met. Ana smiled at him and then laughed softly when she spotted Sadie sitting very quietly and obediently next to Lady Galadriel.

Rumil led her to the alter and let go of her arm and passed it on to Haldir who took it with a quick nod to his brother. Ana felt a slight tremble in the usually stoic elf's hand and she looked at him with a reassuring smile as she squeezed his hand. She heard him sigh quietly as he returned her squeeze.

"Today," Celeborn began and all sounds quieted and the eyes of the elves were trained on the alter, "we come together for an even that has not taken place in these woods for many years. Today, we join Haldir, our strong and loyal Marchwarden, and Adonnenniel, Daughter of Light." Ana raised an eyebrow at her title and glanced briefly at Lady Galadriel.

"_You required a title, and it seemed only fitting as you are just that. The Daughter of Light . . . the one who the Valar graced with a second chance and the one the Valar saw to be essential to life in Middle Earth,"_Galadriel's voice echoed in her mind. Ana smiled and looked back to Lord Celeborn.

"The finalization of this union shall be completed today with the exchange of promises and vows. Adonnenniel, please turn to Haldir and state your vows." Ana nodded her head and turned to face Haldir. They held onto each others hands and she smiled up at him.

"You cannon possess me for I belong to myself," she said reciting the lines Galadriel had her memorize. They were beautiful, but she feared that at one point she would blush a lovely shade of red as she recited them. "But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. You cannon command me, for I am a free person, but I shall serve you in those ways you require, and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand." Haldir squeezed her hands and she took a deep breath before she continued. "I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night and the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup. I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine." At that Haldir took a slow deep breath and she paused for a second before she continued. She knew he thought of the night at Helms Deep when she was a shield for him. "I shall not slander you, nor you me. I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in private and tell no strangers our grievances. This is my wedding vow to you. This is the marriage of equals."

By the time the words left her lips, she felt even more at ease that they were over, but there was something else as she looked into Haldir's eyes. Something she couldn't quiet place it was a warmth in the pit of her stomach where her stomach had been a flutter all day. She felt as if all was going to be alright, but that something big was about to happen other then their bonding ceremony.

"Haldir, please state your vows to Adonnenniel," Celeborn said. Out of the corner of her eye, Ana saw Galadriel's posture stiffen slightly and a smirk graced the Lady of Light's features before she closed her eyes softly. However, Ana paid no mind and looked to Haldir with a smile. Haldir recited the same words she had, only his seemed more passion filled, and Ana only hoped that she sounded as in love as he did as he made his promises. Celeborn handed each one a silver ring. He gave Ana the larger of the two and she looked at him. "Now slide the ring that symbolizes your never ending love around the third finger of Haldir's left hand." Ana smiled once more, this part she knew and slowly did as Celeborn said. Haldir did the same and the pair looked to Celeborn. "May your bond be filled with peace, love, and happiness for all eternity." He said as he held his arms out and Ana looked at Haldir.

"Can I kiss you?" she asked in a whisper. Haldir only laughed and pulled her close to him causing the elves to erupt in cheers as she looked at him with shock written all over her face.

"No, I'll kiss you," he whispered before he claimed her lips heatedly. Ana smiled against his lips as she returned his kiss.

* * *

Ana sighed as she laid back against her and Haldir's bed. Rumil and Orophin had spent the day before their ceremony moving her personal items from her talan into his. Soon, she would decorate it and make it theirs. She heard Haldir laugh and she sat up on her elbows to see him leaning against the doorframe. "What?" she asked and Haldir shook his head.

"I don't know, you seem different," he said as he pushed up and started to walk to her. She smiled and shook her head.

"The only difference is I'm married to you," she stated simply and he sat down next to her. Ana sighed once more and glanced out the window at the rising sun. "I can't believe we danced and celebrated through the night," she said as she looked back at him only to have him lay down next to her and wrap his arm around her and he pulled her close to him. Ana was a little self conscious because she was afraid she smelled but he didn't say anything. "I'd like to take a bath," she whispered and Haldir sighed as he leaned into her and kissed her lips.

"I think I'll join you," he said with a grin as he pulled away and Ana laughed softly.

"I knew you would." She pulled herself away and darted from the bedroom and down the corridor towards the bathing talan. She heard Haldir growl and she laughed. However, before she reached the door, Haldir's arms wrapped securely around her.

"Do not think you can escape me so easily," he whispered in her ear and she shivered. He kissed down her next and she sighed heavily. "I think its time for that bath." She smiled and nodded her head.

"Definitely," she whispered before Haldir scooped her up in his arms and swiftly carried her down into the bathing chamber.

* * *

A month had passed since their bonding ceremony and Ana had been feeling rather odd. She was occasionally lightheaded and she had the strangest cravings for things like smoked venison, which she hated before. The warmth she felt the day of their bonding ceremony never left and she was practically certain something was wrong, so she was waiting in Galadriel's talan to see if she could tell her anything. As Ana sat in a chair with Sadie's head in her lap, she thought about what could be wrong and only one thing popped into her head and she didn't know if she was ready for it.

"Of course you are ready. There is no doubt in my mind that you will be a wonderful mother," Galadriel said and Ana looked up at her.

"So . . ." Ana trailed off with a small smile and Galadriel nodded.

"Indeed, I am surprised that you had not realized sooner." Ana sighed and put her hand on her lower stomach where the warmth was. "I knew the day of your bonding, and I knew it would be just a matter of time before you would come to me." Ana smiled and stood, keeping her hand on her stomach.

"Do you know how long?" she asked and Galadriel walked over to her and placed her hand over Ana's.

"Two months," the Lady of Light whispered and Ana let out a giggle but then her face fell. Now, she had to tell Haldir and he would be leaving for the border in two days and be gone for nearly seven months. He would miss the birth of their child. "Arrangements can be made. It has been many centuries since the birth of an elfling in these woods, Ana, and something tells me any guard would be happy to take his place." Ana smiled and nodded her head.

"I must tell him," she said softly and Galadriel nodded as she lowered her hand. "Come on Sadie," Ana said quickly as she left the Lady's talan and rushed to her own, where undoubtedly Haldir was probably tearing apart trying to find her.

* * *

"Haldir?" Ana called as she and Sadie entered the talan. She heard rustling and out from the bedroom came Haldir with a mischievous look on his face. "What are you doing?" she asked and Haldir shook his head.

"Nothing, my love, just looking for you," he said quickly, too quickly. Ana raised an eyebrow and walked across the room and towards the bedroom. Haldir tried to stop her but she walked right past him. Ana gasped and smiled when she saw the room. Flower petals laid across the bed and candles were lit along the bed tables. She looked at him and smiled. Haldir blushed and looked away.

"This is beautiful," she whispered and Haldir looked back at her with a small smile. She took his hand and led him into the bedroom. She sat him down on the bed and sat down next to him as she pulled his hands into her lap. "Haldir, there's something I need to tell you," she said softly and she felt him tense.

"What is it?" he asked and she looked up at him.

"I'm . . ." she trailed off. She couldn't just say it. So, she took his right hand and pressed it against her lower stomach, where the warmth sensation always came from. Haldir frowned as he looked at his hand on her stomach and looked back up at her.

"Ana?" he asked and she squeezed his hand that rested against her stomach.

"We're going to have a baby," she said in a whisper and Haldir's eyes widened before a large smile broke out across his face and he scooped her up into his arms and twirled her around the room. He had never been happier, well at that moment he had never felt happier. Ana laughed loudly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put her down on the floor and kissed her soundly. Ana sighed against his lips as he pulled away.

"We're going to have a baby," he repeated and she smiled at the child like light in his eyes. Haldir sighed. "I've got to tell Rumil and Orophin," he said suddenly and left the bedroom. Ana raised an eyebrow as she stared at the empty doorway. She sighed and blew out the candles and as she was about to leave the room, Haldir came back in and gently took her hand. "I almost forgot you," he said with a smile and led her from the bedroom and out of the talan to spread the word that he was going to be a father.


	44. Chapter 44

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews! I tried to post yesterday, but my computer was acting up and the power went out in my area for a little while so I lost my connection for a while. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and the next one I'm sad to say will be the last one for my Haldir story, but take heart because I am working on a new one that I'll probably post the first chapter to in a few days! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings, oh, and the vows that were in Chapter 43 are not mine either, I found them ona Celtic wedding site, one that I can't remember the name of at the moment.

**

* * *

Chapter 44: Valadhiel **

Ana sighed heavily and put her hand on the rather large mound that was now her stomach. Nearly eight months along and she had a small watermelon under her dress. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and looked out over the trees as she sat in her and Haldir's clearing, however, instead of laying against a tree she sat on the stone bench. Haldir had left for the border as scheduled but instead of his usual length of duty he would be returning to the city in two weeks and she couldn't wait.

"Ana?" Sanya asked and Ana looked over at her as she led Sadie into the clearing. Ana smiled up at her and Sanya sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?" she asked and Ana laughed softly and petted Sadie's head.

"Fine," she said quietly and Sanya nodded. "I-," she stopped when the baby inside her kicked. Ana laughed. "She's kicking," Ana said before she took Sanya's hand and placed it on her stomach. Sanya laughed as well when the baby kicked her palm soundly.

"So, you think it is a girl?" Sanya asked as she took her hand away. The baby was still moving about and Ana couldn't help but smile brightly.

"I think so, I caught myself calling her a 'her' while I folded the clothes I had made, and while I talked to the healers about the delivery," Ana said with a sigh and Sanya nodded.

"Do you think Haldir shall be surprised to see how far along you are?" Sanya asked and Ana laughed once more.

"More than likely. He has not seen me in almost six months."

"Indeed, he probably will also be surprised to know you have now taken to walking from your talan when the healers have advised against it," Rumil said from behind the pair. Ana winced and closed her eyes.

"You are not supposed to leave your talan?" Sanya asked surprised and Ana nodded as she opened her eyes and looked to her brother.

"That she is not. Raina told you that since you've been so weak lately, it is not wise for you to travel so far from your talan, and the stairs are not good for you right now either," Rumil said.

"Rumil, I cannot just sit at home! I'm going stir crazy, especially since Sadie has taken a liking to Sanya and likes to keep her company." Ana looked to Sadie who only barked and put her head on Ana's lap. Ana smiled and petted her head once again and looked back up at Rumil. "I'm going stir crazy in there."

"Still, Ana, Raina advised against it and Haldir shall be returning soon. Until then I shall keep you company while Sanya continues to care for Sadie," he said as he took her hand. Ana sighed and looked to Sanya who gave her a small smile.

"I'll visit you for the evening meal and we can chat," Sanya said. Ana returned her smile and nodded her head before she allowed Rumil to lead her from the clearing and to her talan.

* * *

Rumil and Ana sat at the kitchen table in Ana's talan playing a game that reminded Ana of dominos. Of course Rumil was winning, but Ana was slowly getting the hang of it after all they had been playing it for the last week and a half. Ana smirked at Rumil before she placed a disc, it was a move that she knew would elicit several ungentlemanly like words from the elf. As her hand moved away, just as she predicted, Rumil cursed and sighed. 

"You win," he said as he mock glared at her. Ana laughed softly and raised her hands.

"It is about time!" she called. "This is the first game I have ever won!" Rumil laughed and nodded his head as he gathered the discs to put them away.

"Would you care for anything to eat?" he asked and she shook her head and put her hand on her stomach.

"No, all I care for is Haldir to return and soon," she said quietly. Rumil tied the satchel and looked at her with a knowing smile.

"I know, but in the mean time –," Rumil was cut off by Ana's loud cry and she clutched at her stomach. "Ana?" he asked in alarm as he moved to her side casting the satchel on the table. He kneeled down next to her and pushed her hair from her face. Tears came to Ana's eyes as the pain persisted. It slowly dissipated and she took slow deep breaths as she looked to Rumil. The elf had a fear filled look on his face and Ana licked her lips as she willed away her tears.

"Rumil, something's wrong," she whispered and the elf quickly stood.

"Can you walk?" he asked and she slowly stood with a nod. "I will take you to Raina, come," he said softly as he took her arm. However, before they even reached the doorway to the kitchen another severe pain ripped through her stomach. Her legs nearly buckled under her as she cried out and if Rumil had not been holding onto her, she would have fallen. When the pain subsided she looked up at him.

"I don't think I can make it," she whispered and Rumil sighed.

"Then I shall get you to your bed and retrieve Raina myself," he said and carefully led her to the bedroom. Once Ana was laying down he quickly left to find Raina and only hoped that nothing was wrong and that the child and Ana were in no danger.

* * *

Haldir sighed contentedly as he neared the city. He was a few days earlier in his return, only because the Marchwarden that came to replace him was early as well, which he did not mind in the least. He knew Ana was probably wishing he was home, just as much as he was and he could not wait to see her or the large bump he knew would be her stomach. 

The city was welcoming and part of him knew that the day he and Ana left to sail to Valinor he would miss the trees until he sat foot in Valinor with Ana and their child at his side. He was at the base of the tree that housed his and Ana's talan when the sounds that met his ears he never expected to hear. Ana was crying out, practically screaming. He bolted up the stairs with lightning speed and as he entered the talan he saw Rumil standing in the middle of the living room with Sadie sitting next to him.

"What is going on?" Haldir bellowed. "Ana screams and you only stand here!" Haldir said as another cry echoed. Haldir moved to go to her when Rumil stopped him.

"She is giving birth," Rumil said in a heated whisper. Haldir frowned and shook his head.

"She is not due for another month," he said and Rumil sighed. Haldir's frown only deepened as he looked to the door. "Who is in there with her?" he asked as he looked to his brother.

"Raina, Sanya, and Lady Galadriel," he said and Haldir nodded his head.

"I must go to her," Haldir said and Rumil shook his head and put his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"She has been in labor for almost twelve hours, she is stressed and Raina said no more in the room, even when-," Rumil was cut off by Ana crying out louder than all the times she had. Rumil turned quickly and looked to the door. He felt Haldir stiffen under his hands and he let go as the looked to the door.

"_Do not fear, Marchwarden,"_ echoed Galadriel's voice in Haldir's mind and he eased slightly. Silence followed for several minutes until tiny small cries came from the room. Haldir could not help but smile and Rumil sighed softly as he smiled as well.

* * *

Ana laid her head back against the many pillows behind her and sighed quietly until she caught her breath and heard the cries of the child. "Is she alright?" she asked as she weakly raised her head. Sanya and Lady Galadriel were tending to her while Raina finished up with Ana. Sanya turned and looked at her with a bright smile. 

"_She_ is just fine, my friend," she said firmly reassuring her friend that indeed her baby was well. Ana smiled and sighed contentedly.

"Yes, her lungs sound strong. It appears as though she just wished to come early," Raina said and Ana laughed softly.

Soon, the linens were changed and Raina had washed Ana's face and form. The baby was still crying slightly and Galadriel smiled at Ana as she handed her the small bundle. As soon as she was in Ana's arms the baby girl stopped crying.

"She is beautiful," Galadriel said and Ana looked down at her baby. A dark mass of hair was already on her head and as her eyes slowly opened clear blue eyes glanced at her in wonder. Ana sighed and kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes wishing that Haldir was there with her.

* * *

Sanya opened the door and went into the sitting room to tell Rumil that Ana and the baby were well and for him to come in and see when she got a slight surprise. "Haldir?" she asked with a smile and Haldir and Rumil quickly stood from the sofa. 

"Is she alright? Is Ana alright? What of the baby?" Haldir asked quickly as he moved to Sanya. The elleth laughed and held up her hands.

"They are both fine, Haldir! Do come and see for yourselves," she said as she looked in between the pair. Haldir walked past her quickly and Sanya chuckled and Rumil smiled at her. Sanya blushed as she looked at Rumil before she turned and quickly went into the bedroom. Rumil's smile only grew as he followed her into the room to see his new niece or nephew.

* * *

Ana heard someone come into the room and looked up from her baby. She was shocked and overjoyed to see Haldir standing there. "Haldir?" she asked and the ellon quickly moved and sat down next to her on their bed. He raised his left hand to her face and she looked at him with tear filled eyes. He smiled and looked down at the warmly wrapped baby in his wife's arms. He raised his right hand to the baby's head and let it hover of it. He looked up at Ana as he lowered his hand from her face and she smiled at him. 

"Boy or girl?" he asked and she laughed softly.

"Girl," she said and Haldir's smile grew as he looked down at his daughter. She was beautiful with Ana's raven dark hair but as she glanced at him, equally blue eyes looked back at him and he smiled.

"She is beautiful," he whispered as he looked back up at Ana. He leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly. As he pulled back he rested his forehead against hers. "You are beautiful," he whispered and Ana sighed relishing his touch after he had been gone for so long. A throat clearing behind them broke the pair away and Raina looked at Haldir.

"Her labor was hard and drained much of her strength. She will be weak and will be unable to do much other than nurse and hold . . ." Raina trailed off, not certain as to what name they had selected for the child. Ana smiled and looked down at her baby.

"Valadhiel," she said and Haldir looked at her and smiled. She looked up at him and he nodded at her.

"She will be able to little except to nurse and hold Valadhiel," Raina finished with a smile. Haldir nodded.

"I would not expect much of her and I am more then capable of caring for . . . for them both," Haldir said. Raina nodded.

"But don't get used to it," Ana said. "Once I'm well again, I will go back to taking care of myself and the both of you." Haldir looked at her and smiled, however, before he could say much more Rumil broke in.

"Well, do I get to see my niece?" he asked. Ana laughed and motioned him over. Rumil smiled and moved over to the bed and smiled down at Valadhiel. "Something tells me she shall be much like her mother, but let us hope she isn't like her father," he said teasingly and Ana, Sanya, and Raina laughed while Galadriel only smiled and Haldir glared mockingly at his brother.


	45. Chapter 45

This is it! I loved writing this story, and I'm glad so many of you enjoyed reading it! I'm working on my next one as I said in my little note in Chapter 44 and hopefully, I'll have it up soon! Thank you all so very much and I hope you continue to read!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 45: Epilogue**

Ana stood on the dock with Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, and Lord Celeborn. She looked the same as she had when she had first arrived in Middle Earth, save for the knowledge that shined in her eyes. Haldir and her were the last of the elves to leave Lothlorien with the Elvin lords and Lady. Rumil and Sanya had sailed shortly after their bonding ceremony, one that did not surprise Ana. Orophin had sailed with them and now it was Haldir, Valadhiel, and Ana's turn to leave Middle Earth. Ana sighed as she looked out at the water she would miss those of her friends that remained, but she would always have her memories.

Valadhiel's laughter echoed behind her and she turned to see the raven haired little elfling come running up the dock dressed in her favorite dark blue dress and her small white slippers on her feet. In mortal years she would be nearly twelve but she looked no older than three. Ana smiled and kneeled down to scoop her daughter up into her arms. Haldir came walking up the same path and Ana looked at him as she stood with the little elfling in her arms.

"**My lady,"** he said as he looked to Galadriel who gave him a smile and bowed her head. **"Gandalf and the hobbits approach."**

"**Very well, it is almost time to sail,"** Galadriel said and Haldir nodded as he stepped in next to Ana. Valadhiel laid her head on her mother's shoulder and brought her thumb to her mouth. "Ana," Galadriel said and Ana looked to her. **"Perhaps you and Haldir should take Valadhiel onto the boat and ready her for the journey ahead."** Ana nodded.

"**Of course, my lady,"** she said and Haldir led her onto the boat. Ana sat Valadhiel down and the little girl looked at her with a smile.

"**Where are we going mommy?"** she asked and Ana kneeled down next to her.

"**We are sailing to Valinor. It is where all our kind go to live**," Ana said. Haldir nodded and kneeled down next to Ana.

"**Yes, your uncles and your Aunt Sanya reside there as well,"** Haldir said. Valadhiel smiled brightly.

"**I'll get to play with Uncle Rumil again! He's so much fun!"** Valadhiel said before she skipped over to where her favorite doll was and sat down and played. They laughed and stood together. Haldir pulled Ana to him. He nuzzled her neck and Ana sighed.

"**Life has been good,"** she whispered and Haldir turned her around in his arms.

"**It has been very good,"** he said as he kissed her lips. Ana sighed and closed her eyes as he pulled back and she buried her face in his neck.** "And once we reached Valinor it shall only be better."** A laugh was heard to Haldir's right Ana pulled back and saw a very frail looking hobbit, but there was a sparkle in his eyes. Lord Elrond and the others were behind him and Ana stepped back from Haldir.

"Well," the hobbit said. "No need to separate on my account," he said with a chuckle. Ana blushed but felt a small hand slip into hers. She looked down at Valadhiel who was looking at the hobbit. "How do you little one?" he asked and Valadhiel smiled.

"Fine," she said and let go of Ana's hand and walked over to the hobbit. "I'm Valadhiel," she said and the older hobbit smiled.

"Bilbo sweet one," he said as he took her hand. Valadhiel smiled and led him over to a small stool that was near where she was playing and Bilbo sat down next to her and talked while she played.

Two more people made their way onto the boat and Ana looked to see Gandalf but Frodo was with him. "Frodo?" she asked and the small hobbit gave her a smile. Ana laughed and rushed over to him and kneeled down to embrace him. "Oh, it is good to see you," she said softly. Frodo returned her embrace.

"Good to see you as well, Ana," he said and Ana pulled back and stood next to Haldir who wrapped an arm around her waist. Frodo looked over to where Bilbo sat with Valadhiel and Frodo raised an eyebrow. "Is that . . ?" he trailed off as he looked at Ana and she nodded.

"Aye, that is Haldir and my daughter Valadhiel," she said. Frodo smiled.

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you," Ana said. She looked to Gandalf and smiled at the White Wizard. "Gandalf, it is good to see you again," she said. Gandalf smiled at her and nodded.

"You as well, Ana," he said calling her by her nickname for the first time. Ana nodded and soon the boat was moving towards it destination.

* * *

Ana sighed as Valinor came into view as Haldir stood with her and his arms wrapped around her securely. "I love you so much, Haldir," she said quietly and Haldir sighed.

"I love you too," he whispered into her ear as he kissed her temple. Suddenly, running was heard behind them and Valadhiel tugged on Haldir's tunic. Haldir smiled and lifted her into his arms as he moved from behind Ana to her side. He wrapped one arm around Ana and the other held Valadhiel.

"Daddy is that Valinor?" she asked and Haldir nodded.

"It is and we will soon be there," he said. She nodded and laid her head against his shoulder while Ana too leaned into him. Haldir smiled as he looked at the distant land. He held the two women that meant more to him than anything in the world. One came to him and warmed his cold heart and the other stole his heart the moment she was brought into the world and her tiny hand wrapped around his index finger. He never thought he would have what he had and he knew that if Ana had never come to Middle Earth, he would be in the Halls of Mandos. Haldir sighed and kissed Ana's head. She looked up at him then and smiled before she laid her head against him and the three waited to arrive to the beautiful land where they would spend all eternity in happiness and peace.

**THE END**


End file.
